


By Mists Foretold - Pierced Sun

by Talonticus



Series: By Mists Foretold [3]
Category: Guild Wars (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, F/F, Gen, Gw1, LGBTQ Characters of Color, LGBTQ Female Characters of Color, M/M, Nightfall (campaign), OC-centric, Occasional violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 79,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonticus/pseuds/Talonticus
Summary: After his failure to redeem the name of Hukanda, Amadi abandoned all thoughts of returning to Elona. He felt that the Sunspears would not have use for someone that could not complete even a simple personal quest and convinced himself to remain with his new friends, completely embracing the identity of an Ascendant.As dusk rises in the distance and a boat arrives from his homeland, he begins to wonder if pride should really be more important than duty.[On hiatus.]





	1. Ponderings of home

**Author's Note:**

> **Main characters:** Amadi (Male Elonian Dervish Ascendant), Isidro (Male Krytan Elementalist Ascendant), Miljana Vlasic (Female Ascalonian Ranger Ascendant), Sayaki (Trans-Female Canthan Assassin Ascendant), Devona  
>  **Secondary characters:** Kormir, Margrid the Sly, Tahlkora, Acolyte Jin, Master of Whispers  
>  **Minor characters:** Dunkoro, Hiwot (Female Elonian Dervish OC), Zhed Shadowhoof, Shahai the Cunning, General Morgahn, Mallyx the Unyielding
> 
> _Hello there, I'm Claire Talon or Talonticus, here with the third By Mists Foretold fic. This one continues from the end of the last one, by focusing on the in-game Nightfall campaign._
> 
> _This fic has...a lot of different purposes, I suppose. Part of it is to deal with the Nightfall event, of course, but also Amadi's past. However, this will not take as much space as Sayaki's backstory did in Factions. The journey itself will be his path of trying to redeem the Hukanda name._   
>  _Then we also have some stuff about Miljana's ancestors and the truth of clan Vlasic's origins, along with a new acquaintance that she will make here in Elona, who will become important in the next two fics._   
>  _Lastly, we have Dev's (temporary) romance with Margrid. That one is less...emotional than the one with Evennia and Danika, though. Still, I hope it'll be fun to read._   
>  _Oh, and for those who have played this campaign in-game, I should tell you that Koss won't be in this story. He's semi-important in the game, but this story is about the Sunspears, Amadi, Kormir and the Ascendants, so most of Koss' connection is instead replaced with Amadi._
> 
> _Oh, and another thing to mention - if you are anti-Kormir, this is probably not the fic for you._
> 
> _I've updated hairstyles and beards for the characters since the last fic (not for Dev), which you can see[on my blog](https://creativebankruptcies.blogspot.com/2018/12/guild-wars-characters.html). Just added a second/third image basically. There's now also specific birth years for the whole team._   
>  _The outfits on those pictures aren't completely accurate, but it's an estimation._
> 
> _Note: This fic stars a black woman (Miljana), a Japanese trans woman (Sayaki), a black man (Amadi), and a latino man (Isidro) as four of the five protagonists (or inspired by those origins, at least). I'm a white writer, so I welcome any feedback from fans of color regarding any of them._
> 
> _Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it._

_1075 AE – Lion’s Arch, Kryta_

The sound of chattering citizens, the smell of the ocean and the hard surface of the rocks at the highest platform of the city. That’s the best place, according to Devona, when she wants to enjoy a new letter, like the one currently sitting in her hand.  
As the wind sweeps around her position, gently embracing her body and rustling her short blonde hair, her lips curl into a small wistful smile. She seems both content and a little sad, especially as she comes to the end of the last section. Once she has finished, she folds it up and puts it down in her lap, letting her eyes drift out towards the waters. This one will likely have to join the rest of her collection.

The origin for the correspondence she has received is from a distant land, far past the regions of the ocean that she can actually see. Despite doing this willingly, she knows that there’s always something that will tell her to go back and seek this person out once more, but she can’t. This is where she belongs.  
At one point, she tried to fight this truth, to convince herself why there can be another reality, another future, but that was only a convenient lie. She has to accept who she is now, and where she belongs, which is unfortunately not-

In the middle of her rather dreary thoughts, she is interrupted by some kind of noise coming from behind her. She blinks confusedly, as she’s pretty sure that she can hear paws on the soil and just as she glances over her shoulder, she spots how something large and furry leaps at her.  
The warrior is not quick enough to evade the feline that pounces on her, pushing her to the ground and then shoves its mouth straight towards her face, to lick it.

“…no! Nakota, please, no kisses right now!”, she tries to tell the Melandru’s stalker, but Nakota does not relent.

While the two of them play around, another set of steps can be heard coming from the same direction, albeit slower. Ascending the stairs, two women can be spotted walking side by side, both of them smiling as they spot the pleasant sight of their friends having fun.

The one on the left is dressed in an outfit of yellow, brown and green, matching the colors of the local wilderness, with a purple cloak swaying behind her and a scarlet sash – originally a cape – adorning her waist. Over her shoulder hangs the glistering appearance of a crystal bow.  
She has dark brown skin, sharp green eyes and long brown hair. While it used to be wavier in the past, she's been wearing it in similar braids as her mother lately, tied into a bun at the back.

The woman walking very close to her is slightly taller, but has pale skin, dark brown eyes, and long black hair, tied up in a high ponytail, with extended bangs both covering her forehead and framing her face. Compared to her companion, she wears somewhat darker clothes, in black and grey, with a loose scarf around her neck, tight shirt and pants, plus a long coat over it all. This outfit also hides the crimson daggers by her belt.  
Around the left hand’s fourth finger on each woman is a golden ring with an imbued seal on top, depicting the long body of a serpentine dragon.

Miljana smiles towards her friends and shakes her head.  
“I think she sensed that you were being quite gloomy, Dev. Probably wanted to cheer you up.”

Sayaki arches her eyebrow and smirks, as she views the same sight.  
“Really? I thought that was just her everyday mood.”

After finally besting the stalker, and getting Nakota to calm down, Dev chuckles and sits up, letting the feline rest against her.  
“I wasn’t gloomy. I was just…reading a letter, that’s all.”

Not a strange notion, as it’s something that she has been known to do a lot as of late.  
“Another one from Danika?”, asks the ranger.

Even if she tries to hide it, Dev’s expression falters somewhat, shortly before she nods.  
“Yeah. I receive at least one or two per month, depending on how often the big ships come. They’re…relaxing.”

It’s been at least a year since the Ascendants came home to Kryta again. For various reasons, they stayed in Cantha for almost a year as well, giving them time to relax and getting to know Saya’s homeland some more, especially now that she and Miljana have gotten married.  
During that period of peace, Dev was brought much closer to the woman she had fallen in love with, Danika zu Heltzer. Even though both of them knew that it would not last forever, they embraced whatever time they had together, to the point where they practically forgot how the world must move on.

The departure was sad, more so than Dev had predicted, and Danika almost convinced her to stay, but they both eventually understood it couldn’t last. Dev couldn’t give up her life in Kryta, and Danika had to help the Kurzicks prosper, to maintain the peace with the Luxons.  
“You gonna write back to her?”, Saya asks.

Dev emits a brief sigh, before she runs her hands through Nakota’s fur, trying to comfort herself with how soft the cat is.  
“Of course, as soon as I can. Maybe it’s cruel to maintain this contact, but…I don’t want to disappoint her.”

Somehow realizing how her friend probably feels, how difficult it must be, Miljana approaches and sits down on the ground next to her.  
“Don’t feel bad, Dev. I think you’re doing the right thing, at least for now. You both need this for the time being and it’s nice that you care.”

Saya follows, but remains standing behind her wife, folding her arms.  
“Yeah, I agree. Danika is amazing and I’m sure that she’ll find another partner at some point. So will you.”

Even though she’s not exactly in a very happy mood, Dev turns a small smile towards them.  
“Thanks. It’s…good to hear.”

Hoping to change the topic somewhat, Miljana opens her mouth to speak, but she doesn’t need to. Instead, she hears a bit of laughter from a position below them, and this sound is quickly coming towards their location.  
“Huh”, Saya emits. “Is that…?”

Another couple is joining them at the top, but these two are men, both of them from different origins than the women.  
The one on the left has medium brown complexion and grey eyes, with a scar on the left side of his face, which is only somewhat obscured by his thin beard. Compared to the spikier hairstyle he used to have, his red-black hair has grown a bit and some of it hangs down over his forehead, with a short ponytail being tied in the back. He still keeps the sides of his head cut almost completely, though.  
The clothes he wears ranges in colors of green, black and orange, and while there’s a long skirt down below, most of the top leaves his chest bare and his arms free. Around his neck hangs a magical amulet, and from his belt swings the intricate appearance of a porcelain bottle.

In comparison to his more extravagantly clad beloved, the dark brown-skinned man next to him wears robes in dark grey, recently infused with golden patterns and white fur along his collar and shoulders. A black goatee beard adorns his chin, mouth and cheeks, while compared to previous years, he has now let his black afro-textured hair grow out. In his hand, he holds an obsidian scythe, which he also uses as a sort of walking stick.  
Most days, his gentle brown eyes are quite alert and prepared, but right now, he just looks kinda tired.

After he has stopped laughing, Isidro raises his hand and waves at them.  
“Hey, there you are! Dev reading one of her letters again, eh?”

Saya snorts amusedly.  
“Yep, as usual. What about you guys? Why are you giggling?”

Once they stroll closer, Isidro smirks and glances mischievously at his companion.  
“Oh, nothing. Just having a bit of fun, that’s all.”

Amadi sighs and shuts his eyes.  
“What you call fun is…questionable.”

The rest look kinda confused, which is fairly evident when Saya arches her brow.  
“Uh, what’d he do?”

“Isidro managed to convince me to accept an invitation to some kind of festival that will be celebrated in the Ascalonian settlement in a few weeks.  
At first, I was skeptical, as I am not always comfortable in such large gatherings, but Isidro tricked me into believing that it would be more contemplative than festive.”

Isidro tilts his head backwards and laughs.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. It totally will be!”

Furrowing his brow slightly, Amadi looks at his boyfriend skeptically.  
“Dancing is not a meditative activity, Isidro.”

“Pff, it can be, if you enjoy it.”

“Which I don’t.”

With a smug smile, Isidro wraps an arm around Amadi’s shoulders and raises a hand to caress the dervish’s cheek.  
“Oh, come now, don’t be so cynical. I promise I’ll make it into an enjoyable experience for you, even if I have to do it alone. We’ll find a quiet corner together and I’ll show you some Krytan dances. They can be very…intense, but invigorating.”

Even if he is not one for crowds, they all know that Amadi has a weak spot for the elementalist, to the extent where he might sometimes do things he would otherwise try to avoid. This is why he wraps an arm around Isidro now, to accept the embrace.  
“We shall see.”

At the same time, Miljana smiles from her seated position.  
“Oh yeah, I heard about that festival. In fact, we should all go, since my mother invited us.”

“Yup! I’m in”, Saya tells her. “If there’s gonna be dancing, someone has to show all those farmers how it’s done by an expert.”

Dev chuckles and then briefly shakes her head.  
“Well, I don’t know if I’ll join for that particular activity, but I definitely want to be there. The food will be good, I’m sure.”  
Shortly after, she glances at the ranger.  
“Although, it’s still really weird to me that Onyeka is the Mayor of the town now.”

Returning the gaze, Miljana smirks at her friend.  
“How so? You don’t think my mother is capable enough?”

“Oh, of course she is, but didn’t she turn it down for like, years? She always said she didn’t want to get involved with leadership.”

As her expression shifts into something gentler, Miljana nods and leans against the legs of her wife.  
“You didn’t hear about what happened?”

“Not really. Just came back after helping out with some beasts to the west, and some guards told me that Onyeka suddenly took the position.”

“Heh, yeah. She actually accepted it reluctantly.  
Captain Greywind had tried to persuade her for so long, that he finally decided he had to get the whole town together against her. Made them craft a petition, which they delivered directly to my parents, where they requested that my mother take over as Mayor.  
Mother said that she considered demoting him to cowherder for doing that…but then realized she’ll still need his tactical mind in the guard, so he can stay as Captain.”

The others laugh as they hear it, knowing that Onyeka’s decisiveness and charismatic personality is likely what made everyone unite behind her.  
Saya smirks as she can’t help but get mental images of the older woman yelling at the Captain.  
“Quite a clever ploy by Greywind, but I dunno why your mom struggles so much. She’s like, the best choice to lead everyone.”  
She glances down at her wife.  
“Reminds me of another Vlasic I know.”

Dev quickly nods in agreement.  
“Yep. Where do you think Jana gets it from?”

Miljana sighs.  
“Hey…c’mon, that’s not fair. There are no leaders in our group.”

She feels how Saya pokes her cheek playfully from above.  
“Don’t even try it, babe. You’ve led us pretty much since the day you guys stepped out of the mountains. Besides, who else but the hottest person can take that position?”

Despite that Saya mostly messes with her, Amadi inclines his head to acknowledge a previous comment.  
“They are correct about your mother, Miljana. She is a very good person, and her combined efforts with your father as Huntmaster is unbeatable. Your settlement will survive for long, I am sure.”

Isidro looks amused as he crosses his arms.  
“True, unless they both die of heart attacks because of all the crazy nonsense their daughter gets into.”

“That won’t happen”, Miljana insists. “They won’t let me leave for the Mists before Saya and I give them grandchildren.”

Her comment makes Saya blink confusedly and tilt her head to lock eyes with the ranger.  
“Uh…what? Grandchildren?”

As she doesn’t fight this notion, Miljana looks straight at Saya and seems fairly amused.  
“Mhm. You didn’t honestly believe you’d get away before that happens, did you?”

Even if they’ve been married now for almost two years, Saya hasn’t quite thought that far ahead, mostly due to how risky their lives still are. They constantly get into adventures and various hazardous activities, which makes children seem like an abstract concept. What would it even be like to have both of them as parents? Would Saya be a good mother or just a terrible role model?  
Before the assassin can respond, they hear another voice calling for them.

“Ascendants! Are you up there?”, they hear someone asking from below.

After they look past the edge of the platform, Isidro raises a hand to wave towards the man, spotting the Firstwatch of the Lionguard.  
“Sergio? What is it?”

“Ah, thought you might be somewhere around here”, he says, remaining in his position.  
“I just came to deliver a message. You should go to the harbor, as a ship has arrived with some outsiders. They wish to speak with you.”

“Outsiders? From Cantha?”

“No no, not Cantha. They say that the came all the way from Elona.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I just liked the idea of Miljana's parents basically being two of those in charge of the Ascalonian settlement. We don't see much of them, but I like giving the occasional reference._


	2. Faltering stars

With an excited breeze from the ocean blowing past them and the boisterous sound of the many visitors around the docks, the Ascendants arrive not too far from a specific ship, one they have not seen before. It is shaped more like some kind of floating creature on the waters, with wings as its sails.  
The team notes how a small group of Elonian warriors have disembarked from the vessel and currently stand waiting in the vicinity, dressed in white armors, with spears strapped to their backs.

As they approach, one woman separates herself from the rest of the group and walks towards them. She has dark brown skin like most of the others, but her headgear is particularly interesting. It’s shaped sort of like a cowl, but with the metal piece on her forehead resembling wings.  
Once she comes closer, they can see that her expression is quite firm, and her eyes are sharp, but this entire notion changes into a softer and gentler one, as soon as she spots a particular member of their team.

While Amadi is often outwardly calm, something he keeps intact at this time as well, his friends somehow sense that he’s either shocked or uncomfortable, as he stops and goes silent when this person reaches them.  
“…Spearmarshal Kormir?”

The same woman smiles warmly at him and offers her hand, which he takes and shares a handshake.  
“Captain Amadi. It is good to see you again, my friend.”

The rest of the Ascendants glance between him and Kormir, somewhat expectantly, and once the friendly gesture finally ends, Amadi chooses to speak cautiously.  
“Have you…come to collect me?”

Kormir emits a slight chuckle as she places her hands down at her hips.  
“After all these years, you think that’s what I would do? Take you into custody?”

“I…have never believed you are the type to do such things, but I cannot be sure.”

She slowly shakes her head.  
“It saddens me that I would be the cause of such doubt, but I apologize for worrying you. In any case, you can relax, because you are only partially the reason why we have come.”  
She glances sideways, seeing the audience they have gained.  
“But before we begin, perhaps we should fill the rest of your companions in on the situation.”

Having almost forgotten that they’re not alone, he takes a slight step to the side, and shows his team.  
“Of course. Let me introduce you to my friends and allies, the Ascendants. This is Miljana, Devona, Isidro, Sayaki and Miljana’s trusted companion, Nakota.”

Kormir gradually sweep her eyes across the group, practically in a knowing fashion.  
“Yes, I have heard of their names, as well as your group.  
Ahai, heroes. It is an honor to finally meet you. I am Spearmarshal Kormir, leader of the Order of the Sunspears. Your success in the trials of Ascension has already spread south and many are intrigued by the fables which have built around you.”

Taking the opportunity to speak for the rest of the group, Miljana smiles at Kormir, inclining her head in respect.  
“And you as well, Spearmarshal. Amadi has told us a lot of the Sunspears and your prowess. It is just as much of an honor for us to meet with you.”

Another short chuckle from Kormir.  
“I hope he hasn’t boasted too much. We’re capable, but not invincible.”

Isidro folds his arms and tilts his head curiously.  
“So, uh, are you well-acquainted with Amadi?”

Kormir shifts her head over towards the dervish, and their eyes meet for a second or two.  
“I would say so, yes. I was the one who recruited him into the Sunspears, many years ago now.”

“Whoa, really?”

“Indeed. We met outside Kamadan, in Istan. At the time, he was an eager young man – as eager as Amadi can be, anyhow – who wanted to prove himself and protect Elona.  
Due to being Hiwot’s apprentice, many had high hopes for him, and I would say he managed to deliver on such promises too. It was certainly confirmed by how quick he rose through our ranks.”

Amadi clears his throat and glances downwards.  
“I…would never have gotten very far, if it was not for your guidance and willingness to offer me challenges, Spearmarshal.”

Once more, Kormir smiles and nods curtly.  
“True enough. It was certainly no coincidence that I chose to promote you to an officer, over a few other older candidates. Not only were you devoted, careful and skilled, but showed a tactical mindset and an understanding for our protocols. I had to overlook the others, if I wished for you to reach your full potential. I wish it would have lasted for more than a few years.”

None of them really expected to get a history lesson about Amadi, but perhaps it was triggered for Kormir upon seeing her friend once more.  
“What happened?”, Miljana asked.

Kormir’s expression grows solemn and she exhales through her nose.  
“He decided to follow thoughts of the past, which he cared for a great deal.”

“You mean his family’s name?”, Isidro asks.

Her eyes shift towards the elementalist, but also to the rest, to spot the spark of recognition in each.  
“Ah, so you know already. Took me a few years to find out the same truth. I suppose you found him during the hunt.  
It is true that Amadi has cared for the Hukanda name for quite a while, but few are aware of this fact. I am one of them, as is Hiwot, of course.”

Feeling protective of his boyfriend, Isidro takes a step closer to Amadi, to see how he’s doing. The dervish has not showed any intentions of stopping the Spearmarshal yet.  
“You don’t approve?”, Isidro inquiries.

“Well, I don’t know. I suppose it’s reasonable that he values history and familial ties, but it can be…difficult.  
I think his chase for the truth started well, as he was excited by the idea to redeem them, but it soon turned from something healthy into an obsession.”

Amadi rarely displays a lot of anger, and even during deadly fights he often maintains his composure, but at this time, he does show a small frown.  
“Honor is not an obsession.”

She turns to face him, quite sternly as well.  
“It can be, if taken too far.”

“Perhaps, but my choices were not past that limit. I merely followed the path I believed to be righteous and justified. I needed to purify our name, or it would forever be known by the mistakes.”

“And did you find what you sought?” Unfortunately, Amadi has no satisfactory response and instead looks down to the ground again. Kormir sighs softly. “I presumed you wouldn’t.”  
Slowly and carefully, she approaches him and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
“Don’t let it consume you, my friend. You are more than that, more than any ancient slanders. History cannot rule you.”  
She chooses to gaze at the rest of the team, once she takes a slight step back.  
“Scrolls, artifacts and other historical finds have always been important to him, but not more than the Hukandas. When he ran away without telling anyone and never returned, I feared the worst. Fortunately, another set of rumors erupted instead, all the way from Kryta.  
However, as he chose not to come back to us even then, I considered leaving him be, to let him live whatever life he chose here. It is regrettable that I’ve been forced to travel all this way regardless.”

A shimmer of interest runs through Miljana’s eyes as she watches Kormir.  
“What do you mean by that? You didn’t come here by choice?”

The Spearmarshal inclines her head.  
“Correct. While meeting with the Ascendants is certainly exciting, it is only one part of our reason for coming to Kryta.  
In actuality, our foremost goal surrounds a terrible event which will soon occur, one that I am starting to fear whether we might have underestimated.”

“Event?”, Amadi asks. “What are you talking about?”

She turns her attention to him once more.  
“Do you remember those excavations I sent you on a few years back, to Fahranur?”

“Of course. I recall that it was fairly exciting, despite the dangers.”

Most of the others appear rather clueless, which makes Isidro turn to him with a questioning look.  
“Uh, Fahranur?”

Amadi nods briefly and folds his arms, his eyes growing somewhat distant.  
“Fahranur is an old and abandoned place on my homeland, Istan. It is called the ‘First City’, as it is said that it was where the first civilization arose on those islands, many generations ago, founded by the so-called ‘Primeval Dynasty’.  
Sadly, the entire city and much of the civilization was wiped out over 600 years ago, by an illness that we know as the ‘Scarab Plague’, which made almost the entire surviving population flee.”

The team look fairly shocked as they hear it.  
“Wow, that’s…horrible", Miljana comments. "What is this plague? How could it be so powerful?”

“No one is entirely sure. According to the writings of the past, the illness came from nowhere. By viewing certain preserved remains, claims could be supported that insects had appeared within the victims and tore their flesh apart, even cracking their bones in the process. Due to the apparent spherical nature of these wounds, it was suggested that they had to be scarabs, hence the name.  
It is still not known why or how it simply vanished.”

As they listen, the team looks even more horrified, not being very eager to hear more.  
“It is a terrible story, indeed”, Kormir admits. “But all of that is gone now, with much of Fahranur still being abandoned. Some assume it’s cursed.”

“Well, technically, they are not wrong. Undead still roam those areas, which is why we had to pull back before we finished and why any further excavations were postponed.”

Kormir sighs.  
“I know, and it was an unfortunate choice on my part. I regret that I did not give you more resources to continue, for we may have been able to stop what’s coming much sooner.  
Do you remember the scrolls you brought back with you, which mentioned an event called ‘Nightfall’?”

Amadi gains a contemplative look, as he tries to recall the past.  
“I do, but only vaguely. I don’t believe we found very much, other than its name. It was only mentioned in passing.”

“Well, a few months ago now, I went with another team into the First City, and we dug out even more information, more truths of this event. It appears that Nightfall is not only worse than we feared, but it has also started progressing to an alarming point.  
The results of Nightfall will tear open portals to the Mists, to terrible realms with dangerous creatures. It started in Elona, but it is already spreading. The first signs will soon be everywhere, and I am afraid that Lion’s Arch may be the next location to be hit.”

The group widen their eyes.  
“What?”, Miljana asks. “Something will attack the city? Is there anything we can do?”

“There is, because we will certainly need your help. The portals will bring dangerous nightmarish creatures, with magical corruptive powers.  
The Sunspears will stand with you, Ascendants, and together we shall fight these foul demons’ invasion. If there are any other who wishes to join our protection of the city, let them know that we will welcome them all.”

There are still a lot of questions on their minds, but it seems clear by Kormir’s expression and Amadi’s solemn attitude that she is likely not lying. Time to start moving.  
Amadi remains, however, and looks at her with an uncertain gaze.  
“I…have to admit that I am surprised you chose you sail so many miles to stop it. This is a long way from Elona.”

Kormir smiles at him, and closes the distance once more, putting a hand on his shoulder to squeeze it.  
“Do you forget our creed, dear Captain? A Sunspear never fights alone.”


	3. When nightmares awaken

Daytime, that is when they see it. Somehow, due to the name, some of them had expected the shift to wait until night descended upon the land, but that is not the case.  
A couple of days have passed since the Sunspears warned the Krytans of Nightfall. On the Ascendants’ recommendation, the streets of Lion’s Arch have been cleared out at this time, with the Lionguard having helped the citizens to either hide in their homes or other areas where they can be protected. Some of these people have chosen to join in the defenses, as the city’s soldiers have spread out all over, to prepare themselves for what is about to occur.

There is no need to have lookouts placed in order to watch for enemy arrival, though, because they all see it happen in a very blatant fashion.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, the skies begin to darken at an alarming rate, a foul wind blows in from the sea and everything gets mysteriously cold. In reaction to it all, a lot of them feel how their throats dry up, as if something absorbs the very moisture in the air. Not enough to be dangerous, but still noticeable.

At that time, Kormir and all of her Sunspears stand up, drawing their weapons in the same motion. They seem ready for a fight, as if they’ve done this before.  
“Prepare yourselves, Ascendants”, the Spearmarshal tells them. “Nightfall is upon us.”

Only a few moments after she makes this statement, in the middle of the city, they hear a loud ripping sound as if something is being torn open and a weird bright violet portal bursts into existence, surrounded by blackness. Out from this opening comes twisted tendrils that toss other creatures all around the area. This portal is joined by at least a half dozen more, across the city.  
Demonic creatures enter the streets, which are difficult for the Ascendants to describe, even as they watch these things standing right before them. Most of them have sharp jagged edges, claws and fangs, corrupted and warped. Some walk on two legs, others on four, while a small amount simply float in the air, having no legs at all. Some utilize magic of different varieties, while others are so large that they work better as frontline infantry, slashing and bashing their way through the humans.

Seeing no other alternative, the Ascendants immediately leap into combat, knowing they must help their Lionguard allies, as they are the best defense against such foes.  
The most unfortunate part that the majority of them notice immediately upon arrival is not just how these beings are sturdier than the Afflicted ever were, but smarter as well. They create magical defenses, position their weaker troops behind the larger beasts at the front and try to flank the human forces, or even target more vulnerable troops.  
Fortunately, the Lionguard have their Sunspear allies, who seem to be more knowledgeable of this type of tactics, which is why no one minds leaving Kormir in charge of the battle.

Shortly after they’ve managed to bring down the first wave of one portal and make their way to the next, Kormir chooses to speak to the Ascendants that are nearby.  
“This isn’t the first time we’ve encountered them, like I told you when we arrived. There is trouble brewing in the three provinces of Elona – Kourna, Istan and Vabbi.  
In Kourna, their Warmarshal – Varesh Ossa – has been collaborating with corsairs and she’s searching for hidden truths that should have stayed buried.”

Ahead, they spot how one of the Lionguard defenses has almost been overwhelmed by the demons, even if these creatures are much fewer in numbers. It appears they’re quite crafty.  
However, Miljana blinks in surprise and glances towards Kormir.  
“Wait, hold on a second. Ossa? As in, a descendant of Turai Ossa?”

Kormir keeps her eyes towards their goal and frowns.  
“So, you’ve heard of him. That’s good. Yes, she is certainly related, but other than blood, she has little in common with that old hero.”

The conversation is temporarily interrupted as they reach their foes and start a counterattack, hopefully to push the demons back. Not only are these assaults rather effective and useful on the enemy, but it seems to inspire the Lionguard to fight even harder. It’s not only the Sunspears, but the Ascendants that notice how they apparently have quite an effect on Krytan morale. Everyone is aware of Miljana’s groups deeds and how they may still hold the blessing of the gods. The team tries not to think of themselves as heroes or that they influence the country too much, but what other group of ‘civilians’ could get the Lionguard to listen?

Once this section of the battle is over, the Sunspears bring out one of their other dervishes, who has some kind of ancient scroll which he utilizes to close the portal.  
In the meantime, Amadi turns towards his old leader.  
“Varesh conspires with corsairs? But…that seems unlike her. She has always been a strong, devout and charismatic leader. The people of Kourna loves her and many say she carries the greatness of Turai.”

Kormir frowns and puts the bottom of her spear against the ground, as they have a short break, needing to reinforce this position.  
“Yes, she is devout, but to whom?  
After investigating Nightfall even further, I have found lost truths that have been forgotten by many, as they were abandoned centuries ago by most nations.  
The stories of old are incomplete, Amadi. There were not five gods who came to this world – there were six. As you all probably know already, Grenth took the place of Dhuum as the Lord of Death, but the last one was cast aside and forgotten – the God of Secrets, Abaddon.”

Most of the others look both confused and concerned when they hear it.  
“Of…secrets?”, Miljana says. “Yeah, don’t think any of us have heard that before. How can this god have been forgotten? What happened to Abaddon?”

Kormir looks around, seeing how the portal gets dispelled and then gestures for the group to start moving again.  
“Some time before the Exodus, he took to war with his divine brethren and forced the rest to unite in order to bring him down. His treachery was driven by a lust for power.  
After defeating him and locking him away in another reality, it seemed as if humanity may finally be rid of him. Sadly, that was a mistaken belief. As you can see all around us, the Nightfall is not a mere story, but a prophecy. It speaks of Abaddon’s return and it will bring doom to us all, unless we unify in order to stop it.”

The next portal closing goes much easier and faster than the last one, as less demons appear to have emerged from this one, but the Ascendants once more get to witness how the defenders of the city seem invigorated by their presence.  
It’s the first time in ages that they really have to fight against anything dangerous next to Krytans in public. The White Mantle still has a presence in Kryta, but much of the eastern section of the country has broken free – including Lion’s Arch – where the Lionguard has maintained order. While the Shining Blade focuses on battling the Mantle in other sections, they have asked the Ascendants to aid the Lionguard in keeping the citizens secured, which is why the heroes are most often seen in this region. It can’t be ignored that they all fear how the White Mantle might be building up for an increased conflict at some point, but that is currently not an issue.

At the break of the next portal, while it’s closing, Amadi gazes out into the distance, a troubling look all over them.  
“I obviously underestimated Nightfall. I thought it was nothing more than the name of some ceremony or a place. I had not expected this disaster.  
It seems I also hadn’t anticipated how events in Elona would transpire. To think that Varesh would ally with corsairs, it’s…” He stops to clench his hand around Earthbound Blessing and a frown appears on his brow.  
“It is despicable. And she worships these dark secrets, this Abaddon? I can hardly even believe it.”

Kormir gives him an understanding look as she nods.  
“I know, it’s not easy to take in, but you will have to accept it, because it is the truth now.”

“What about General Morgahn? Is he okay with this? As far as I recall, the old General is one of Lyssa’s faithful. That is the impression I got when I met him a few years ago.”

Kormir sighs and looks down to the ground, trying to think of a gentler response, but she merely shrugs.  
“I don’t know for certain, but unfortunately, it doesn’t matter. He likely doesn’t have much of a choice. Would Morgahn be the type to oppose his Warmarshal? You know as well as I that he prices loyalty over a lot of other virtues.”

Amadi also attempts to locate some other angle, but nothing else comes to mind.  
“You…are probably right. I suppose he also does not wish to see anything wrong with Varesh. He did serve her father for many years and even trained her as a young woman. I assume he would rather die for her than believe she would worship demons.”

The battle against the creatures arriving from the portal actually goes rather well, much thanks to a combination of three facts – the Sunspears’ tactics, the Ascendants’ prowess in combat and the Lionguard’s numbers. There may also be a fourth, of course, which is the fact that there are not enough demons to actually provide a serious challenge to the city’s defenses, at least not with all of the three prior prospects joined together.

When there’s only one portal left, Kormir once more watches the fiercest group of fighters among them.  
“Ascendants, I knew you would be capable in battles like this, especially after hearing the stories of your victories in Kryta and Cantha. This is why I came here and why I give you this invitation now – come with us to Elona and fight the Nightfall directly. The dangers in our southern nation are far greater than what you’ve seen here, especially due to Varesh’s treachery and it must be stopped.  
I know you are a small group, but you have been able to accomplish much. You seem to have the blessing of the Five on your side and for the sake of morale, I believe your aid could change the tide against Abaddon’s presence.”

All of the five human members of the Ascendants seem to contemplate this idea to themselves, what exactly they should do. It will be a big commitment and perhaps one of the most dangerous journeys they will have done. They also can’t forget that they may be entering somewhat of a war in Elona, whatever the Sunspears aim to do with Kourna and Varesh. Can they really involve themselves in it? They did so in Kryta, of course, but they were refugees, protecting their new home. In Elona, they would be outsiders, except for Amadi.  
Then again, would that not also be a way for them to protect their friend’s home, like they did with Sayaki?

While Miljana is considering every angle, feeling that she does lean somewhat more towards accepting it, she is briefly distracted by something that she hears in the distance.  
At first, she believes that it is simply a stray wind blowing past her, but she soon hears a voice instead, a very quiet whisper reaching her ear.  
“Vlasic…”

The ranger widens her eyes and looks around, trying to see who might’ve said it, but there’s no one nearby, except Nakota returning after killing one of their demonic enemies.  
“What?”, she asks, but receives no meaningful response.

“Vlasic…”, she hears once more and whiles she can’t spot the speaker, she does realize where it came from – the last portal.  
She stares at the darkness within the entity, leading to an unknown location and while she tries to hear more, there is nothing. For whatever reason, she is compelled to move, but she hesitates, not quite understanding what’s going on.

That’s when someone grabs her arm and she twitches in surprise. Turning around, she sees Sayaki standing there.  
“Jana, what are you doing? You were heading straight for the portal. You know we should leave closing them to the Sunspears, right?”

Miljana looks confused, as if she doesn’t comprehend what Saya is talking about, but then she shakes her head and returns to reality. She glances towards the last dimensional tear, seeing how it is closing as well.  
“I…sorry. I was just…distracted. Thought I saw more demons coming.”

Saya furrows her brow in worry, not quite believing her.  
“Are you sure?”

The ranger turns her back towards her wife and then nods.  
“Yes, I’m fine.”  
Shortly after, she chooses to address the leader of the Sunspears instead, hoping to change the topic.  
“We have no choice, Spearmarshal – Nightfall must be stopped at every cost. You will have our aid, unless Amadi disagrees.”

Amadi quickly shakes his head.  
“Absolutely not. I am of the same opinion. Perhaps it is time that I fulfill my duty as a Sunspear. I will not allow my homeland to be swallowed by a treacherous god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _First of all, I do know that we see a few temples to Abaddon in GW2's version of Orr (although not if they were operated at the time of its sinking), but for the sake of the story, it felt more reasonable if Abaddon was a forgotten god. That is the feeling I got in-game, anyway._
> 
> _Had to mention that little part about the White Mantle too, and why Lion's Arch has been relatively calm at this time._   
>  _I know that the White Mantle is still around here, fighting the Shining Blade, but as there's not an increased conflict until the late 1070s, I figured it would make more sense if Lion's Arch and the surrounding territory is sort of like a neutral zone at this point. It is reasonable due to the fact that they are not at all present during the mission when Abaddon's creatures attack Lion's Arch or much of the "Eye of the North" campaign, except in the Tarnished Coast. This could be blamed on gameplay and story limitations too, of course, but whatever._   
>  _All of this will obviously change later._


	4. Sun's banners

Warmth, daylight and serenity has returned to the land. After the latest disaster within Lion’s Arch, some were afraid whether such pleasant aspects could even be considered again, due to what horrors they had witnessed invading from other realms. If there is magic capable of darkening the skies at a moment’s notice, then what hope was there of ever seeing light once more? Perhaps this vengeful god that they heard rumors of was not willing to allow them such a mercy.

The Ascendants can’t really say that they know what exactly the mood is within the Krytan capital at this time, however, as the are no longer present. Instead, they can currently be found out at sea, joined by the group of Sunspears that had picked them up. Accepting the offer to fight Abaddon’s coming awakening was not a difficult decision, as protecting their home at all costs is what they see as their foremost goal. Whether tyrants, ancient murderous races, liches, resurrecting traitors, hordes of abominations or angry deities, it doesn’t matter – their resistance will not end. Not easily, anyway.

With a gentle breeze surrounding him, Isidro is walking over the deck on the Sunspear ship. The majority of his team are elsewhere, probably checking out the small cabins they had been given. Nothing fancy, but at least some beds to rest in, which they will surely need before whatever chaos awaits them in Elona. As for the elementalist, he has an entirely different concern at this time, for he needs to speak with the other man from his team in this same area.

Leaning against the railing on the port side of the ship, Amadi’s eyes are distant as they peer out over the vast ocean that is visible in every direction. It’ll be a while before they reach Elona, and there are many sights to witness along the way. Next to him rests Earthbound Blessing, but he seems uninterested in wielding it at this time.  
“Excited?”

Amadi is pulled out of his thoughts from the voice of his boyfriend, but doesn’t have to move much. Isidro comes to stand next to the dervish, placing his back against the railing. He corrects his hair while seemingly trying to search Amadi’s face.  
Amadi himself watches Isidro with a soft gaze, before shrugging.  
“I don’t know.”

“Hmm. Well, how are you feeling in general, then? You’re finally going home. Must be kinda interesting at least, right?”

Amadi can be difficult to read based on his expressions, as he rarely reveals much. It’s hard to say if it’s due to an attempt to hide them or if he’s simply bad at showing them. That said, Isidro has learned to watch for the signs of him being troubled, or at least contemplative, and this is definitely one of those times.  
“I…have not decided yet. It is a very complicated situation, for many reasons.  
I guess if I were to try, I would say I’m both excited and sort of dreading the entire experience. I do not know how the people at home will react. It has been a few years now.”

“Yeah, I can imagine.”  
Raising his hand, he places it on top of Amadi’s closest arm, caressing it gently.  
“What about Kormir, then? Can we trust her?”

Resuming his act of viewing the waters, Amadi nods slowly.  
“That is not something we need to doubt. I trust no one more than Kormir and Hiwot.”  
He glances at the other man.  
“Except you, of course.”

That makes Isidro smile at least, and he winks at his boyfriend.  
“Good to know I’m useful for something.”

To show that he means it, Amadi shifts the location of his arm, letting their hands become intertwined.  
“Kormir was always a wise and decisive leader, caring not only for her soldiers, but Elona as a whole. There are few things more important to her than honor, truth and righteousness.”

Isidro’s expression widens into a smirk, and he wraps his other arm around Amadi’s shoulders.  
“Heh, sounds like someone else I know.”

“I…may have been inspired, yes.”

As they stand there and talk, while getting somewhat intimate, they suddenly hear footsteps closing in on their position. Separating just a little bit, they notice how the same person they were speaking of is aiming to join them. Kormir has a smile on her lips and raises a hand to wave. It appears she is unarmed at this time, but still wears her shining white armor.  
“Ahai, you two. I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

Isidro clears his throat, as he resumes his previous position. He pulls back the hand which was connected to Amadi too, just in case.  
“Eh, no, of course not. We were just…talking, that’s all.”

“I noticed, which is why I hoped I could join you.”  
She turns towards Amadi.  
“It is truly good to see you again, my friend. The Sunspears aren’t the same without you.”

Amadi inclines his head briefly.  
“The feeling is mutual, Spearmarshal. It has been too many years. However, I must say that it is unfortunate we could not reunite under better circumstances. This Nightfall business is a very…troublesome event.”

Kormir crosses her arms, lowers her gaze somewhat and sighs.  
“Indeed. Once we get back to Elona, there will be a lot for us to do and much for you to see and hear of what has changed since you were last home, but let’s save that for later.  
Instead, I wanted to ask about what you have been doing for…”  
She halts to glance up at the sky in thought.  
“What is it now? Three or four years? You haven’t sent any letters.”

The dervish opens his mouth, but falters. This is obviously not one of his proudest moments and he seems to have certain issues with how he wishes to explain himself.  
“I…I apologize, Spearmarshal. I wanted to do so, I swear, but I felt too awkward and embarrassed to commit. I left without a word and then…”, he turns his eyes down and exhales. “Well, my mission was a failure. I didn’t know what to tell you.”

Fortunately, there is only compassion in Kormir’s eyes as she steps closer and places a hand on his shoulder.  
“There is no need to feel like that, Amadi. We were never ashamed of you, nor angry that you left. We missed you, that’s all.”

Amadi shifts his eyes up once more, sharing a gaze with Kormir for a few seconds.  
“I missed you too. It was strange at first, to awaken outside of Elona, without Sunspears around me.”

That pleases his old leader.  
“Well, then it’s a relief that you’ll soon be back, yes? If you don’t mind, I’d certainly want to hear more. A good story is always enjoyable, if you have one. After being gone for so long, it feels like you should.”

“Of course, there is much I can tell you, although the whole tale might be quite long.”  
He considers where to start, but instead of getting right into it, he glances at the man next to him who seems to fidget a bit.  
“But, before I speak of it any further, I believe it’s best if I explain who this man is.”

Isidro widens his eyes and clears his throat, trying to correct his clothes. Maybe he shouldn’t have chosen such a daring outfit today after all, as his chest is exposed.  
“Uh, already? But…”

“While I was in the Crystal Desert, searching for the truth of Hukanda, I ran into the group that would become my friends, which you are surely acquainted with now.  
One of them is this man here, Isidro. He is both a sorcerer – an elementalist, to be specific - and a member of the group known as the ‘Shining Blade’, who fought against the tyrannical White Mantle.”

Clearly not having expected such an introduction, Isidro swallows and then raises a hand to scratch at his cheek. He offers a somewhat nervous smile to Kormir.  
“Uh, y-yeah. That’s a pretty good summary, I suppose. It’s a pleasure to be here and to speak with you directly, lady Kormir.”

The Spearmarshal’s smile is wider and she offers her hand for him to shake, which he accepts.  
“Please, call me Kormir. It is an honor to have you with us, Isidro. If you fight tyrants as well, then I believe you are the right man to have at our side. I admire causes of justice and freedom.”

“Thanks, but I don’t wanna take credit for the stuff that I haven’t done alone. The Shining Blade as an organization have been the foremost freedom fighters, really, of which I’m obviously a member.  
Saving Kryta from the White Mantle and their false gods - the Unseen Ones - was pretty much my only concern for a few years. They’re not completely gone yet, but they have lost a lot of territory. And, honestly, we would never have succeeded with these victories if it weren’t for Amadi and the rest of the Ascendants. You should be proud of his accomplishments.”

Kormir looks fairly amused as she faces the other Sunspear.  
“Is that so? Well, I am not surprised, really. Amadi has always aided battles for righteous causes, even back in Elona. That’s why he joined our Order.”

“He stood by us through a lot of almost impossible situations and never wavered. He’s pretty much-“

“Isidro is also my boyfriend”, Amadi says out of the blue, interrupting the elementalist surge of praise.

Suddenly, silence permeates the little area around them, as neither had been prepared for this revelation. Kormir and Isidro both begin to stare at each other, with the latter looking rather horrified, until the Spearmarshal gains a small smirk.  
“Really now?”

Isidro groans and diverts his shy expression from both of them.  
“…darling, could you not have prepared me just a little bit for that one?”

“Prepared you for what?”, Amadi asks.

“Such a…personal situation, of course!”

“She is not my mother, Isidro.”

That makes Kormir laugh, a sound that soon echoes across the ship and turns a few heads.  
“You don’t have to feel embarrassed, Isidro. I’m not here to judge either of you, nor what partners Amadi chooses. In fact, I’m happy for both of you. He has always deserved to find someone who cares for him.”

Despite how he doubts that Kormir will avoid scrutinizing him completely, Isidro displays another smile for them, before he reunites his hand with Amadi’s. The dervish squeezes it gently.  
“Well, then you’ll probably be glad to hear that meeting Amadi is one of the best things that has ever happened to me too.  
If it was fate or the Five or whatever, I don’t really care. He’s an amazing man and I’d do anything for him.”

He soon feels how Amadi pulls him closer, letting them stand in a somewhat tighter embrace.  
“An emotion I share.”

It does indeed appear that Kormir is rather satisfied when she sees their intimate interaction.  
“Perhaps you can prove your ‘worthiness’ by making Amadi smile. I believe that’s something we all wish to see.”  
Shortly after, she redirects her attention to the dervish again.  
“Oh, there was another thing I needed to mention, regarding the Sunspears. Perhaps it wasn’t clear enough when I first stepped onto the shore, so I will confirm it now.  
Your rank, it is yours once more, if you want it.”

Amadi faces his superior and searches her face, the eyes drifting back and forth rather quickly. It’s hard to say whether he’s confused, hesitant or excited.  
“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. You were one of my finest officers once and I still feel that way. If we are to fight the Nightfall together, I will need you to help me coordinate them, Captain.”

He doesn’t say it out loud, but Amadi is slightly reluctant about the entire concept, as his life has changed so much. Fortunately, he won’t let such things stop him.  
“Very well, then I accept, Spearmarshal. I do not know what will happen when we free Elona from this oppression, but I will conduct this fight as a Sunspear. There can be no other way.”

“That’s all I can ask. Now, how about that story?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I find Amadi a little difficult to write at times, as he is not meant to be as expressive as some of the others. It doesn't just have to do with how he was raised or wants to appear, but his personality as well. I'm doing my best, though._   
> 


	5. Answers never spoken

Another day passes by above the waters of the Unending Ocean. For now, the surface of it remains fairly still and those who choose to travel along its length get their sails pushed onwards by a gentle wind, with the sun looming above to strengthen the denizens of the ship with its warmth.  
It has been a fairly enjoyable journey so far, despite the signs of the huge empty spot where Orr once existed and the thoughts of what they’ll encounter when they actually arrive in Elona. The group of Ascendants on its deck are getting used to this type of situation now, though, where the pressure from every angle is heavier than ever. They’ll simply have to adapt and be smart. They have done so before.

While Amadi and Isidro have chosen to be among themselves for most of the trip thus far, the three women and their feline companion have all hung out together. Well, except at night, of course.  
Today, they’re sitting on the deck, discussing their plans for when they actually arrive, based on all of the information they have received up until this point. That’s when they spot someone walking not too far away from them, in a rather casual manner. In spite of Miljana’s protests, Sayaki stands up and waves at her.

“Hey, lady Kormir!”

The ranger sighs.  
“Saya, come on…”

The assassin smirks and glances over her shoulder.  
“What? Just wanna see what she has to say.”

Kormir peers in their direction, wondering what they might be whispering about.  
“Yes? Can I do something for you?”

“Actually, yeah. Could you come over? We wanted to talk for a bit.”

Not having anything against it, the Spearmarshal smiles and approaches.  
“Certainly. Enjoying the journey so far?  
I suppose you’ve experienced even lengthier ones, if you have visited Cantha before.”

“Heh, yeah, we’ve been through worse. Luckily, we don’t get seasick all too easily.”  
She suddenly appears somewhat mischievous, while Miljana watches her skeptically.  
“But, the reason I asked you to come is because we’ve not met many people from Elona, other than Amadi. My wife here has been _dying_ to ask you some questions, but she’s being shy.”

Miljana puts a hand up to her eyes, covering them fully.  
“Saya…”

As she believes she now comprehends the situation, Kormir chuckles.  
“Ah, I see. Well, now that you’re our guests, it would be rude of me to ignore them. Please, go ahead. I’ll answer any inquiries.”

They’re currently standing quite near to the railing, with Miljana leaning closest to it. Saya steps up to her and nudges her shoulder gently into her companion.  
“You heard her - any inquiries.”

“I never said I had any.”

“But you do. Look, are you just gonna sit around and wonder forever, or are you gonna seize the opportunity? You’re not one to be a coward, Jana. I know that’s not you.”

Despite turning to glare at her wife, Miljana soon gives in. It’s not like she feels that it’s vital to ask any of it, but…  
“Fine. Spearmarshal, I don’t know how obvious it is, but I’m from clan Vlasic. We used to live in Elona several generations ago. Not sure if you’ve ever heard of them, though.”

Kormir folds her arms and offers a brief nod.  
“Of course I have heard of them. They used to hunt in northern Vabbi, yes?”

This actually makes Miljana look mildly surprised. She had hoped that Kormir might know the name, but it seems she has more information than anyone had anticipated.  
“Oh. You…know that much?”

“Indeed, I do. They are not as much of a presence in our society anymore, nor is general knowledge of them widespread, but for those like me, who have read much into Elona’s history, they have quite a reputation.  
It’s especially important to us, as the Vlasics were even members of the Sunspears in the past.”

Miljana widens her eyes even further.  
“Wait, really?”

Kormir smiles once more, likely due to the excitement in the other woman’s voice.  
“Of course. Ever heard of Spearmarshal Chizoba Vlasic?”

“S-Spearmarshal? I…no, I don’t think so.”

Saya watches her wife intently during this discussion and looks rather happy to see Miljana’s fascination. Kormir continues in the meantime.  
“I suppose your family’s annals may not have recorded her, but Chizoba was quite a proud a prominent figure a few centuries ago, leading the Sunspears for decades and fiercely protected Elona against any threat. There are a few more of your clan who have done the same, but Chizoba is definitely the most well-respected one.”

Lowering her gaze to the floor, Miljana runs her hand over her chin in thought, trying to think of the implications this might have.  
“Wow, I…never knew of this. Spearmarshal Vlasic, that’s…”  
She shakes her head, quickly reaching for questions that she realizes are more important.  
“You wouldn’t happen to know anything of our origins, would you? My clan has long wondered about that ourselves, as we apparently used to live outside the main sections of Vabbian society, but the truth has been lost to us.”

Kormir hesitates before she responds and sighs in a somewhat defeated manner.  
“No, I’m sorry, miss Vlasic. Details of your people’s exploits are too far away for even us to know. It may have been recorded at some point, but due to a lot of conflicts in the recent past – especially the invasion from Palawa Joko and his Awakened – such records have not remained intact. All we know is that your clan hunted in the north and were often left to their own devices. I believe the people who lived nearby respected them, though, for their skill.”

Devona stands not too far from her friend’s side and views her with interest.  
“Hey, that’s not too different from what you guys did in Regent Valley, right? Except in a less sacred area, I guess.”

Miljana nods slowly, although she can’t hide the minor disappointment that shows on her face.  
“True. I do still wonder how that came to be, though, and where we originated from. Have we always been hunters or was there a settlement somewhere before this? That’s what I hoped to find out.”

“Hmm”, they hear Kormir emitting. “If we actually manage to stop the Nightfall, I do believe there are more ways to do research into the matter. It’s been quite a while since I visited Vabbi for such inquiries, and I have never done it to specifically look into the details of your clan, but I certainly wouldn’t mind taking you to the Great Library of Chokhin later on. I know Prince Mehtu the Wise and he would give us the opportunity, if we have a good cause.”

The offer actually makes Miljana smile and she nods.  
“You’re very generous, Spearmarshal. I’d love to be given that chance.  
Just going to Vabbi at all would be…quite a trip. No Vlasic has visited Elona in over 200 years. Well, from those who left, anyway.”

“True enough, but that just makes this effort even more enjoyable. It would be an honor to guide you to the truth.”

“Then I accept, Spearmarshal. Once we save Elona, we’ll go to the Vabbi together.”

Both women seem satisfied with this, as does Saya. She obviously wouldn’t let Miljana go without her.  
Now that this topic appears to be over with, Devona lifts a hand to tap her chin thoughtfully.  
“Hmm, if you don’t mind, I also have a question, lady Kormir.”

Kormir nods politely.  
“Very well. Go ahead.”

“Jana has told me a bit about her family’s history as well, especially concerning a certain figure. You mentioned him earlier, a being called…Palawa Joko?”

A troubling subject, which is clearly observed on Kormir’s expression.  
“Yes, of course. That name is famous in Elona for past actions. Or infamous, I suppose is a better term. How could we ever forget? He did try to swallow the entire nation at one point, after all.  
If it was not for Turai Ossa, Joko would have succeeded with his conquest and probably caused unending devastation.”

“He killed Joko?”

The Spearmarshal hesitates, but only briefly.  
“Not…killed, but defeated, yes.”

Hearing this, Saya arches a brow and raises a hand to get their attentions.  
“Hold on. He _didn’t_ kill Joko? Why not?”

“Well, that is…a difficult story, with no easy or obvious answers. But, yes, Joko was not killed, because it was and still is believed that he _cannot_ be killed.  
Palawa Joko is a powerful Lich Lord, having such hold over death that few on this world are able to compare. No one knows the truth of his existence, nor where he came from, other than that he emerged from the Desolation, a corrupted area to the north of Elona. He has claimed to be a member of the Primeval Dynasty - the very last - but no one has ever heard his name nor found proof of this statement. Most of this is likely mere lies, in order to create his own legend and history.  
Either way, the only solution that Turai and his soldiers could find was to seal the accursed creature away, which is why he is now hidden somewhere in the depths of the deserts.”

None of the women say it, but they all appear somewhat unnerved when they hear it.  
“Well, that’s…I have to admit it’s quite discouraging to consider the fact that Joko may still be alive somewhere. If you can call his existence 'life', that is”, Miljana remarks. “He destroyed my people’s home and drove my clan out of Elona. He does not deserve a fate where he still lives.”

Kormir frowns and nods.  
“Oh, believe me, I agree. However, there is no need to fear. That tyrant is no longer a threat and he hasn’t been for centuries. He shall forever be sealed in his prison. It is best if he remains forgotten, for all of us.”

That eerie sensation in the depths of their minds won’t leave them, but they at least have to attempt to shake it off. This is why Miljana decides to switch focus.  
“Spearmarshal-“

“Please, just Kormir. It’s fine.”

Miljana smiles.  
“Very well. Would it be alright if I ask you some personal questions, Kormir?”

“Of course, as long as they are not too personal. There are some details I don’t wish to give away to people I’ve only just met, after all.”

“Heh, don’t worry, I’m not going to dig that deeply just yet.  
How long have you been with the Sunspears?”

It’s an easy question, but Kormir still takes a deep breath, seeming almost overwhelmed at having to think that far back.  
“Oh, dear, that’s…it must be a whole lot of years now. I joined at a similar young age as Amadi did, which I believe you can probably guess was quite a while ago.”

The trio chuckle slightly, before Miljana continues.  
“Where were you born, then?”

“In the western sections of Kourna, during the late reign of Varesh’s grandfather. I grew up mostly during the era when her father ruled and got to experience much of what his vision was for our province.”  
She crosses her arms and peers out towards the ocean around them.  
“When I was young, I contemplated joining the military and becoming a soldier in his army. I lived in quite a small town and we knew of the threats that surrounded us. To protect them, I believed enlisting with the military was the only way.  
However, in my teenage years, when we were assaulted by a large bandit raid, it was not the army that saved my home, but the Sunspears. Their prowess, valor and righteousness drove me to almost immediately admire them for what they had done. Afterwards, I left all ideas of joining the military behind and strove to instead better myself in the eyes of the Sunspears. They accepted me among them.”

Miljana tilts her head curiously, finding it very interesting that the leader of the entire Sunspears would come from such a humble beginning.  
“What did your parents think about that?”

“Oh, they were certainly proud of my decision, even if they feared for my life. My mother was a tailor and my father a priest of Melandru, so they saw the need, but they were not used to combat.  
Joining the Sunspears was a good choice for more than simple battle, though. Not only did my combat proficiency increase, but their libraries and repositories were opened to me as well, which I utilized to extend my knowledge.”  
She displays a small contemplative smile.  
“I noticed the same thirst for history and wisdom in Amadi when he was younger, but I believe he has probably surpassed even me in that field by now.”

“Huh”, they hear Saya saying. “You don’t feel bad about the prospect of being thrown into a fight with your home province then?”

Kormir appears quite determined as she faces them again and shakes her head.  
“Not at all. In fact, I see it as my duty to free it from the oppression and treachery of Varesh. Her ideas will destroy all I have ever loved about Kourna.”

Miljana nods, definitely seeing her side of this problem, but still has one question left.  
“Once this is all over, if we do succeed in stopping Nightfall, will you ask Amadi to stay in Elona?”

This is certainly not her decision, but the question itself is valid. She is still able to make such a request, yes?  
For now, though, she offers a gentle smile.  
“No, I will not. Even if I have known for him years, Amadi has obviously transformed and found a new path in Kryta. It is not my place to disrupt whatever he seeks to evolve into. The Sunspears will remain where we are, if he ever needs us again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, so, there's no official information available of where exactly Kormir was born, but I just felt it might suit the story better if she was also from Kourna. That makes her fight against Varesh more personal too, in a way._   
>  _As for Kormir's age, that is also not something we know, but I'm assuming that Kormir is likely somewhere in her 40s or 50s. Most of this is due to that she seems to have been Spearmarshal for a long time. In the quest["Special Delivery"](https://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Special_Delivery) it is mentioned how she was chosen instead of Jerek "a long time ago" and by going to him, you're ordering him "out of retirement". So yeah, I feel like Kormir is probably like, middle-aged at least._


	6. Collapse of truth

“Kamadan, that’s what it is named, but to most of Elona, it is also known as the ‘Jewel of Istan’.”

The other Ascendants obviously listen to Amadi’s explanation, but they can’t help being distracted by the city before them, marveling at the sights. It is not larger than Kaineng was, but what place in this world could match that enormous settlement? This fact does not take away from the magnificence of the Istani capital.

Its architecture, inhabitants and equipment are fascinating all on their own. Except for the huge amount of ships docked in its sizeable port, there are sturdy brown stone walls, tall buildings, a healthy amount of vegetation and huge statues. Most of the roads are not paved or lined with wood, but at least flattened and thoroughly traversed. It reminds them neither of Lion’s Arch nor the Canthan capital.  
The history of this place is quite blatant too, as some of the structures are different and more worn than others, showing that the current city is built around remnants of what used to lie here.

“You see the statues up on the walls further in? Most of those are relics of the past, from the time of the Primeval Dynasty”, Amadi explains as they walk onto the shore.  
“Kamadan’s splendor is not just due to what it has to offer now, but because of its respect for history.”

When he speaks, he sounds almost proud, as if he’s glad to show his friends the glory of his own home. The gesture makes Kormir smile and most of the others are pretty interested by it as well.  
“Do you think they’d allow us to wander the streets?”, Miljana asks. “We wouldn’t even have to hire a tour guide with you around.”

Amadi inclines his head briefly.  
“Of course. Kamadan gets quite a lot of travelers and tourists coming here anyhow, so I am sure they would not mind if we-“

“Spearmarshal!”

His explanation is interrupted by the call from a young man that comes running straight for the ships. As most of the other Sunspears are taking care of giving instructions to other guests and unloading supplies they brought with them, Kormir stands next to the Ascendants on the dock. She turns to watch one of her troops sprinting this way.  
“Yes? Is something wrong, soldier?”

The young elonian is wearing the same white armor that most Sunspears use and he stops not too far from them, panting rather heavily. Seems he must have used a lot of his strength to get here as fast as possible.  
“Spearmarshal, thank the Five that you-“  
He stops and widen his eyes when he notes the man right next to her.  
“…Captain Amadi? I didn’t know you had returned! I-…sorry, I don’t have time to chat.  
Spearmarshal, I have grave news! A tribunal has been called by the Council of Elders and some of our people are facing judgement.”

The expressions on most of the Ascendants are ones of confusion, but Amadi shows worry, while Kormir leans towards outrage.  
“What? Judgement?!”

“Y-yes. One of the new scouts, Tahlkora, recently returned with information from the west and have made rather…severe statements. She had been accompanied by a few other Sunspears as they investigated some kind of movement among the Corsairs. She has claimed that Kournans have cooperated with these people, and they’ve harassed Istani villages.  
In reaction to this, the Council called for a tribunal, so that all claims could be presented. General Morgahn has come from the mainland to listen and hear each of them.”

Kormir looks both bewildered and angry as she quickly shakes her head.  
“This…this is absurd! We have to act right away.”

The Ascendants slowly turn to their dervish companion.  
“Uh…what does this tribunal thing mean? And what’s the Council of Elders?”, Miljana asks.

Amadi is still clearly worried, but not so fiercely agitated that he can’t respond.  
“The provinces of Elona are ruled differently from each other. Vabbi is a plutocracy, controlled by powerful merchant princes, Kourna is a martial government ruled by its military, but the way of Istan is a meritocracy. We promote the best and brightest to join our seats of leadership.  
A tribunal gathers members of our government in order to listen to serious claims that affect the island, ask questions and then vote to make decisions. It will probably hold people from both Istan and Kourna, due to the fact that these allegations are aimed at the latter. The tribunal will decide the truth of the matter.  
If these claims can be proven…well, that might create a conflict between our two provinces. If not, then the Sunspears will face judgement, due to ‘falsely’ trying to instigate violence.”

Kormir frowns and starts walking off, practically marching ahead.  
“Come, we shall go to the tribunal immediately. I know where it will be held, and I shall not let my people be unjustly handled. The Council will hear me, whether they want to or not.”

Seeing no other choice, the Ascendants follow Kormir as she strides through the city.  
Along the way, they witness a lot of things that Kamadan has to offer. Vendor stalls standing out in the open to offer all kinds of goods, training fields for their soldiers, relics of the past with accompanying information for people to study, and a whole lot of buildings that act as living quarters, inns, government structures and more.

The area that the group arrives at is to the southwest of the Sun Docks. The sturdy stone construction is preceded by several large pillars in a ceremonial fashion, giving focus to the entrance. By this opening, they can see a pair of guards stationed there. These two show signs of surprise when they spot the individuals approaching them.  
“S-Spearmarshal Kormir? When did you return?”

“Very recently, and I was most confused when one of my men told me that the Council is questioning Sunspears. I need to get in there.”

The duo glances at each other and hesitates.  
“Uh…well, that’s a problem. We’re sorry, my lady, but we can’t let you go in. No one else is to be allowed entrance during a tribunal.”

Her glare intensifies as she hears these words, her hands clenching somewhat.  
“Out of my way, you fools! My people are the ones on trial here and I will not let you persecute them!”

“But-“

“Tell me, soldiers, do you value Istan’s freedom? Then you will move right now or the Warmarshal will persuade your leaders to take it all away! Is that what you want? To become thralls to Kourna’s decisions?”

It appears that Kormir’s words are enough to sway them and they lower their weapons, leaving the door open for her to pass through.  
“Just…don’t tell our superiors that we let you go so easily.”

Kormir eases her stance somewhat and nods.  
“Don’t worry, I will let them know that you value Istan above anything else.”

Shortly after, she gestures for the others to follow, as they enter the complex.  
Within, they find themselves in quite tight corridors, that eventually leads into a much larger room.  
The roof here is very tall, more so than is needed for any human. While they arrive from a side passage, there is a specifically colored surface in green and yellow that acts as a center piece for the accusers and defenders. Before it, there is a platform – almost like a stage – where the judges stand lined up to view the trial.

Half of the judges wear clothes in the white and green of Istan’s elders, while the others are in crimson and white, clearly from Kourna. Below these people are two more individuals – one from Istan and one quite different person from Kourna.  
Except for his heavy and finely decorated armor, this man has a few black tattoos on his face, in curly shapes that are unknown to the Ascendants. His short brown hair has several long grey streaks through it, which enhances the signs of his older age.

On the center stage, there are a few people, but the foremost of these is a young woman. She wears light clothes in red, white and brown, rather than typical Sunspear armor. Except for her dark brown skin and long brown hair, she also has a quite fierce determination in her eyes. She is not here to give up.  
Amadi furrows his brow, lowers his voice and then nods at the armored man.  
“That is General Morgahn, one of the top ranked officers in Kourna’s army. Next to him is Elder Suhl, one of Istan’s Council members. I don’t recognize the young woman leading the Sunspear efforts, but I assume that’s Tahlkora.”

For now, the group waits, as there is an ongoing discussion. Morgahn speaks first, gesturing at Tahlkora, but his eyes are on the various judges.  
“As you can all see, elders, the accusations against the Warmarshal are baseless. The allegations from this…scout Tahlkora, are not backed up by much proof.  
I may agree that General Kahyet seems to have been responsible for this rather unfortunate situation, but she clearly acted alone, without official aid from the Warmarshal.”

Tahlkora frowns and then raises her hand to point at him.  
“That’s…that’s not true! We saw it! I heard what those people said, and it is no mere allegation! Varesh herself was on Istan and she is in on this! Don’t let yourselves be fooled, elders!”

Morgahn turns back to her, taking a slight step forward, but not enough to enter the section of the accusers. His expression mirrors hers.  
“And where is your proof, Scout? Where is the solid evidence of her involvement?  
The only one I see working with Corsairs here is you. You even bribed one of the Captains to get him to speak at this tribunal!”

“I…I didn’t bribe anyone!”

“And how else would you get him to talk? His eyewitness information is clearly bought and everything else you have provided thus far is just as useless.”

Another old man steps up onto the accusers’ area, not too far from Tahlkora. Except for his almost fully balding head, wrinkles and scars on his face, he wears a rather fine uniform. The top is in blue, gold and brown, while the lower sections are colored in red and black. On several spots, there are sun symbols, marking his allegiance.  
“Are you saying that as an overall opinion of the eyewitnesses so far, General?”, he asks Morgahn skeptically.

The Kournan General takes a deep breath as he hesitates.  
“Commander Dunkoro, you know I respect you, but-“

“But not enough to listen to my words?”  
Dunkoro’s voice is firm and determined, but not particularly loud. He appears very calm and his words are calculated.  
“I know what I saw in Fahranur, what the Spearmarshal herself presented to me. General, if you simply stand by now and let Warmarshal Ossa continue, it will lead to your downfall along with the rest of us.”

It appears that Dunkoro’s words mean quite a lot, as Morgahn is troubled by what is said, even if he won’t be deterred.  
“I respect your opinion, Commander, but you are mistaken. I know Varesh, and she would never do what is being claimed here. Kahyet on the other hand...”

For a few moments, the room becomes slightly quieter, as the elders and Kournan representatives whisper among themselves, possibly coming to a decision. Fortunately, Kormir does not aim to stand by and let her people be judged like this, which is why she strides straight into the center of the room. The Ascendants hesitate and remain where they are for now.  
“What is the meaning of this?! Why are my people being persecuted?!”

The elders, Sunspears and even the Kournans look surprised, practically horrified. For a brief moment, it is as if the entire assembly gets find out doing something bad while their parents were away. An absurd notion, but everyone obviously respects her.  
Morgahn is the one to calm down first and frowns.  
“Spearmarshal Kormir, we hadn’t expected you.  
Your followers, this Tahlkora most of all, have made wild and baseless accusations against Warmarshal Varesh.”

Kormir steps up to her comrades, standing right next to Tahlkora, which seems to strengthen the young scout’s resolve. The rest of the Sunspears stand up a bit more proudly in her presence.  
“Baseless?! General, are you a fool or merely blind? You visited our Great Hall recently with her and must have known where she went!”

“Of course. She went with me to observe your organization’s training fields.”

“That is not all of it and you know this.”

“Well, she did intend to investigate other sections of the isle, while I was busy, but that is not proof of-“

Kormir lifts her arm to point at him.  
“Wrong! I have seen it firsthand that these charges against her are neither wild nor unjustified! I carry proof of Kournan movements into Fahranur, of soldiers getting orders directly from Varesh to investigate places that should have been left alone! She should be standing here and face trial, not my Sunspears!”  
Morgahn frowns at her, while all of her followers seem very relieved to have their leader backing them. Kormir then turns to face the elders.  
“Apparently, I have arrived just at the right moment.  
Elder Council, hear me. You know me and my people, what we have done to protect Elona for centuries, what I have offered to shield your lands. I give you my sacred vow that I have directly witnessed Kourna’s involvement with the Corsairs and their digging into ancient dark truths surrounding demonic forces. She is responsible for these actions.”

Morgahn grits his teeth.  
“Slander! What proof is there of this?!”

“The proof is in the orders giving to her forces and where they roamed, in what they have done to cause this damage!”

“Those things could have easily been forged by either you or Kahyet!”

Kormir shifts her focus to glare at him and steps even closer, being no more than a few meters away from the General.  
“You say that Varesh has not been involved in these affairs personally? Then why is she not here, Morgahn? Why does she not dare face this trial herself?! The ‘allegations’ are about her!”

Morgahn takes a deep breath and when he exhales, the noise is somewhat shaky, but it’s difficult to say if it’s due to hesitation or anger.  
“Because she…she is busy at this time.”

“Busy hiding and scheming, you mean?  
Elders, listen to me! This is a mistake. As the leader of the Sunspears, I swear to you that what these people have seen is the truth. Warmarshal Varesh is lying to all of you, and plots your demise. I have brought allies from Tyria and Cantha who have witnessed the devastation that have already begun due to her actions.  
We must stand united and demand that she surrenders herself to this trial immediately, to show that she is ready for any judgement that we may bestow upon her.”

Not ready to simply stand aside and let his leader be accused like this, Morgahn closes the distance between them even further, his expression as fierce as hers.  
“Or what, Kormir?! You will face her in battle? Is it war you want?!”

“No, I certainly do not. Elona has seen enough of that in the past, but your Warmarshal conspires to bring endless destruction upon us, General. Her treachery has forced this war on us.”

He gazes into the Spearmarshal’s eyes, trying to find something that he can utilize, but she shows nothing else than determination. He whirls around, showing her his back and watches the elders.  
“Hmph. Then you will find my Warmarshal more than willing to fight you.  
We are done here, Council. I must return to Gandara. I do not know what the Spearmarshal really intends with this foolishness, but for your own safety and future, I suggest you ignore her ravings.”

After this, the entire Kournan delegation strides out together, quickly leaving Istan behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In the game, if you start from the Nightfall campaign, you as a player are the one to attend the tribunal. You can see that in the quest["Trial by Fire"](https://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Trial_by_Fire) on the official wiki._   
>  _I considered going from that section of the campaign with this fic, but realized that it would be kinda lengthy and not really necessary for the overall story that will be told here. As someone who actually played through Nightfall with a Prophecies character, I chose instead to start where those players begin, which is after this trial, when preparations for war have begun._   
>  _That said, I did still want to have an appearance of the trial (because Morgahn is there), and as Tahlkora is involved in those quests, plus acts as a secondary character in this fic, I felt it was most reasonable if she was the one on trial._


	7. Starshine family

The islands within the province of Istan consists of several settlements of various sizes, all of them having differing pasts. Kamadan is certainly one with a long history, but few can actually compare their age to the large structure standing in the northeastern section of the land.  
On the edges of the Plains of Jarin is a building that can practically be called a fortress, with sturdy outer walls, large thick stone buildings within and artifacts from times long lost. At the center stands a statue holding a spear, showing the way for anyone who wishes to enter these proud halls.

It’s rare that the Sunspear Great Hall actually receives guests, despite only being some hours away from the capital of Istan, but this is likely due to the fact that it’s not really a tourist attraction. This is the place where the famed heroes of Elona are trained and have been so for generations. The only ones who visit are the occasional merchants and those who seek aid, who require the Sunspears to free them from whatever danger ails them.

A man in mixed cloth and leather clothes, colored in shades of brown, white and blue, stand at the top of stairs on this late morning, watching the many Sunspear soldiers and recruits sparring on the courtyard, getting themselves ready. This is pretty much a daily occurrence, but it does not deter First Spear Dehvad from supervising and making sure that everything proceeds accordingly. They are the Sunspears, after all, and a certain standard is to be expected. In his role as First Spear, he must be ready to coordinate the daily tasks, especially when his leader is not present.

However, compared to most mornings, he can actually spot movements at the gates, as they open up for a few people to enter. Dehvad walks down the steps from the entrance of the Great Hall and approaches the doors, only to widen his eyes. That’s when he immediately halts and raises his voice, ensuring that as many people as possible hear him.  
“Attention! Spearmarshal Kormir has returned!”

The many troops gathered on the training fields hold their actions and instead get ready to give their leader a proper welcome. Most are quite used to seeing Kormir, as she often takes a direct role in many training routines among the recruits, but she has been gone for several weeks now. This absence has not gone unnoticed.  
Kormir smiles as she sees how quickly everyone hurries to honor her, but she lifts her hand.  
“No need to interrupt your exercises just for me. Please, continue with your tasks.”

Dunkoro snorts and shakes his head.  
“It’s no use, Spearmarshal. Dehvad always has to make sure that everyone salutes at least once a day.”

The First Spear ignores Dunkoro’s muttering and instead approaches Kormir, going in for a more personal angle, when he suddenly notes the people standing not too far behind her. One particular individual makes his eyes widen.  
“Hold on. Is that not…?”

As some of the other soldiers have not returned to their positions yet, they spot the same person. Despite her previous statement, Kormir still smiles and gestures at him.  
“Indeed, you are not mistaken. Dear brothers and sisters, Captain Amadi has returned to us.”

That seems to make a whole group of people rather excited, as they hurry up to the dervish’s position. Dehvad smiles.  
“You’re a sight for sore eyes, Amadi. You have been missed, no doubt about it.”

Dunkoro glances in Amadi’s direction.  
“I could scarcely believe it myself, when I saw him in Kamadan. I don’t think anyone had faith that our dear ‘lost prodigy’ would ever find his way home. Thought you’d go wander forever.”

His remark is a bit sarcastic, but Amadi nods respectfully anyhow.  
“I have missed you too, Commander.”

The old man rolls his eyes, but doesn’t respond.  
At the same time, before it gets all too crowded, Isidro clears his throat and directs himself towards Kormir.  
“Uh, I don’t think most of us have been fully introduced yet. Perhaps now would be a good idea?”

The Spearmarshal nods in agreement. She looks at the soldiers standing around them and points them towards the newcomers.  
“Sunspears, I am pleased to announce that we have managed to recruit the fabled Ascendants, the people who fulfilled the trials of Ascension, liberated Kryta and saved Cantha from disaster a few years ago. They have vowed to aid us in preventing Nightfall.”

Excited noises and whispers can be heard from the onlookers. They may be Sunspears, but the Ascendants have such tales surrounding them now that they are almost beyond heroes. To complete Ascension on its own was enough to create legends in Elona.  
“Not sure that ‘fabled’ is the right way to describe us, since we’re still alive, but thanks for the praise.”

Seeing his chance to do introductions for the others, Amadi gestures at the oldest man in the group.  
“You already saw him in Kamadan, but this is Dunkoro, one of the finest Commanders in the Sunspears. He has been with the Order for a long time now and has repeatedly turned down positions of becoming a marshal of any kind.”

Dunkoro raises his hand to wave dismissively.  
“I’m a tactician and strategist, not a field general. I leave that to the youngsters.”

Kormir smirks and folds her arms.  
“I believe that’s a line you’ve been using for the last few decades, old friend.”

“And it has worked every time, so I’m not stopping now.”

“I spent a year or two under Dunkoro’s tutelage as well, when I was younger”, Amadi admits. “He is one of the finest teachers of military theory and strategy that one can find on Istan. Or perhaps all of Elona.”

The old man moves his hands behind his back.  
“Indeed, and my memory is still sharp enough to recall how you used to get distracted during some of my lessons.”

“It was no slight, Commander.”

“Of course not, simply the hastiness of youth, correct? It is no less rude. I suppose you did come out alright in the end, at least.”

Both the gathered soldiers and Kormir seem quite amused with Dunkoro’s behavior, even if he’s not actually trying to be funny.  
The Spearmarshal also spots someone else to their side who likely wants attention, even if she tries to be patient. Kormir walks up to this young woman and puts a hand to her back, so that she can be pulled towards the center.  
“Ah, I believe we didn’t have a chance to present her properly in the capital. Allow me to introduce one of our recruits from a few months ago. She’s from Vabbi and she-“

Despite looking quite shy and hesitant, the young woman manages to bite her own lip and then makes a swift decision. She alters her position, approaches Amadi and salutes him.  
“It is an honor to finally meet you, Captain. I…have heard a lot about you and the rest of the Ascendants. You, erm, inspired me to travel here and seek out my own destiny.”

Quite bold words, especially to someone who she has never met before. Amadi arches his brow slightly as he surveys her.  
“Tahlkora, correct?”

She straightens her back.  
“Yes, sir! I am one of the new scouts of the Sunspears.”

Even if she was interrupted, Kormir does not seem to mind, and merely views the interaction with interest. She does choose to offer a few words when the opportunity arises, though.  
“She has been rather eager to establish herself, actually. It appears she was so dedicated that she has been involved with some of our most vital missions too. Not that anyone informed me of this development.”

Tahlkora clears her throat, looking a little embarrassed.  
“I…only followed the mission goals that you set out for us, Spearmarshal. Although, I didn’t plan to get into trouble…”

She gains support from an unexpected direction, as Dunkoro nods.  
“She was swift and decisive, showing quite a bit of skill. I merely did my best to assist her where needed.”

“You were very helpful, sir. I don’t think I could have succeeded without you. Although, I guess it wasn’t a great victory, since we did have to go to a tribunal…”, she admits, while lowering her gaze to the ground.

Kormir walks up to the scout, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“Nonsense. You performed even better than I expected. The ones to blame here are the Council, for not seeing it clearly.  
Personally, I was quite impressed by your initiative. Few would’ve dared to get involved with such a dangerous assignment so early on in their careers. It shows courage and determination, both which are needed as a Sunspear.”

Her words make Tahlkora smile, seeming very pleased that she’s not getting scolded.  
“Thank you, Spearmarshal. You honor me. I am here to serve, though, and if I have to face the dangers of Kournans and Corsairs in that path, so be it.”

Despite the previous agreement, Dunkoro now sighs and shakes his head.  
“Eager, naïve and ambitious – all traits of a perilous youth. I fear you won’t last long if you continue down that route.”

Tahlkora pouts at him.  
“Yes I will! I will succeed, you’ll see!”

“Results are what matter, youngster, not heroics.”

“Well, let us not be too harsh on her”, Kormir tells him. “At least she lives up to the deeds and virtues of a true Sunspear. That is what I seek in all who join us and I am proud by your eagerness to show it.”

The scout bows her head.  
“I am not worthy of such praise, but thank you again.”

Isidro raises a hand to scratch his beard in thought.  
“What’s that? ‘Virtues of a true Sunspear’? Do you follow some kind of code?”

Kormir tilts her head curiously.  
“Hmm. Amadi never mentioned our creed?”

The elementalist glances towards his friends, but they shake their heads too.  
“Don’t think so.”

The Spearmarshal looks momentarily contemplative, as if she might’ve been wondering why he left it out, but she quickly replaces this with an amused expression as she watches the dervish.  
“I see. Well then, I suppose you have a chance to do so now, Captain. Would you like to speak it for us, so that all may hear?”

Amadi inclines his head.  
“If you prefer, I would be glad to assist.”  
He clears his throat, stands up taller and places a hand on his chest. At the same time, the soldiers who watch them mirrors his movements, as does Dehvad, Tahlkora and even Kormir. Dunkoro merely crosses his arms.  
“The Sunspears were born of a need to protect a nation. By joining this order, we declare our dedication to the people of Elona.  
We will defend Elona from every threat, whether large or small, martial, mystical, or supernatural. We will strike down foes and lift up allies. A Sunspear never fights alone.  
We will live in accordance with the eight virtues: valor, humility, honor, honesty, justice, compassion, sacrifice and loyalty.  
We respect all but answer only to our own. We are the unbreakable wall to shelter the innocent, the unstoppable arrow to pierce the enemy, the unsuppressed voice of support and resistance.  
We are Sunspears.”

“We are Sunspears!”, the people repeat loudly after him.  
The rest of the Ascendants gets to view all of this and it clearly seems like a lot of people respect Amadi, eagerly listening to what he as to say. Once he’s done, several of them salute, a few others head closer to pat his shoulder, saying it’s good to have him back.  
While Isidro is obviously glad that his boyfriend finally gets to be home, he also has to admit to himself that he’s a bit…jealous. Not of Amadi, but of the people. He’s very much aware that many of these have known Amadi much longer than him, seen him in times that Isidro can only ever hear about in stories. This is clearly a ridiculous and unfair emotion. Is Isidro not in the same position with the Shining Blade? It does make him wonder if Amadi ever felt the same way.

Once they’ve been given some space, another voice speaks, this one also sounding like it comes from someone older.  
“So, he has finally returned, has he? I did wonder if the winds of fate would bring him to us, or if the gods had chosen a different path for him.”

They all look at the stairs that lead to the entrance, where at the bottom of them, an old and rather short woman comes walking. She wears light blue robes, has short and neat grey hair, dark eyes, dark brown skin and holds a tool in her hand that kinda looks like a scythe. Her face is filled with aged features, as is her stance and walking pace. The whole sight makes Amadi widen his eyes slightly.  
“…Hiwot? What are you doing here?”

Isidro glances at him curiously.  
“Isn’t that…your mother?”

“Sort of.”

It’s hard to tell exactly what age this old woman is in, but at least clearly older than Kormir, possibly past Dunkoro as well. She has to be close to her 70s or above.  
Using her scythe as a cane, she wanders slowly but steadily up to Amadi, with everyone else stepping aside to create a path for her. Once they are right in front of each other, they hold their hands up in the way of a prayer and bow their heads, in a sign of respect. She has the same solemn appearance as him too.

After it is done, Hiwot closes the distance even further, wraps her arms around her adopted son and hugs him. He returns the embrace without hesitation.  
“I…had not expected to see you here”, he says quietly.

“I know, but it was needed. The Sunspears required my knowledge.”

“You are not going to join the assault, are you?”

She takes a step back and shows him a faint smile.  
“At my age? I doubt I would last more than a minute. No, I am merely here for support.  
Now that you are back, however, I would love to get the chance to speak with you.

“As would I. There are…a lot of developments that you must know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm not sure if the creed exists in GW1, but I took this one from[the book in GW2](https://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/The_Sunspear_Creed) and made it into an actual thing they say. Well, I added the last three words, because they seemed fitting._   
> 


	8. In gods' doors

On the dusty northern sections of the Plains of Jarin, not all too far away from the magnificent Great Hall of the Sunspears, a much less extravagant construction can be found. It can best be described as a cottage, a very small stone dwelling that is unlikely to house a lot of people within. Outside of it, a few simple tools and some symbols have been posted. For those who know anything of human religions, they would realize that these are creations representing Melandru and Dwayna, signs to ask for their blessings.

For Isidro, the place is somewhat reminiscent of what it’s like to be home. Add a little larger house, thicker forests, more fields and farming equipment, and he might as well be back in Kryta.  
Once he and his two companions enter the house, it is not unexpected how simple and spartan it appears inside. The only decorations present are crafted wooden figures representing the Five Gods, and there is merely a sparse amount of furniture. She has a flat bed, a cooking fire with some pots, and a short table with some attached pillows to sit on.

After taking off their shoes, Hiwot and Amadi both walk inside and stop in front of the some of the sacred symbols. They sit down, bow their heads, put their hands together and shut their eyes, quietly speaking prayers to the Five. It’s very formal and silent, like a ritual that they are both accustomed to and have attended previously. As he doesn’t wish to seem disrespectful, Isidro moves in to sit behind them and offers a similar gesture. He has never been overly religious, but he honors their divine saviors just like many other people do.

Once they’re done, and the duo faces him, Isidro clears his throat and hopes to get the first word.  
“Uh, it is quite an honor to be invited here, miss Hiwot. I never thought I’d actually get to meet much of Amadi’s family.”

The old woman watches him with some mild confusion, which forces Amadi to explain.  
“Mother, Isidro and I, we have…become involved.”

It’s fairly curious to the elementalist how much more careful he sounds in comparison to the way he simply blurted it out to Kormir. The explanation here obviously carries more weight.  
Hiwot inclines her head knowingly.  
“Ah, I see. Not quite what I had expected during your absence”, she says calmly.

“There’s uh, not anything wrong with us being together, is there?”, Isidro asks.

“Certainly not. There is no law which says that a dervish cannot take a spouse. It is unusual, though, due to how often we are preoccupied with our duties or meditative tasks.”

If he was eating something right now, Isidro would’ve likely choked on it, but instead he merely coughs awkwardly, feeling how warm his cheeks get.  
“Uh…spouse? Miss Hiwot, w-we’re not…married. Eh, not yet.”

She arches her brow slightly.  
“No? But I assume that is your intended path.”

Well, at least this makes it pretty clear where Amadi gets his bluntness from.  
“Erm…well, we haven’t discussed that. It’s uh, quite a step forward.”

“That it is, and I hope you are both ready for it.”  
She turns her focus to her son.  
“Amadi, I also hope this choice of yours will not become too distracting. I respect your wish to follow your desires, but you must not shirk your duties to the gods.”

He raises a hand to dismiss such notions.  
“I promise, mother, Isidro has never been a disturbance for me. Instead, I would say he has kept me faithful.”

Isidro leaves his mouth open in mild surprise of this answer. He can’t remember ever being of much aid with such actions, as Amadi usually goes off to pray on his own. The dervish has quite a few morning and evening rituals that he conducts, which is not something he does just for the gods, but because it helps him maintain balance. It’s simply something he has to do.  
“…have I? Unless you mean what we-…uh, never mind.”

“Yes. Your presence gives me hope and determination. I know I have someone to live for, to fight for, more than just the innocent or the virtues of the Sunspears. It is very…refreshing.”

Isidro can’t help himself and he chuckles.  
“Oh, right.” He winks. “Anytime, darling.”

Amadi smiles faintly at him and then redirects his attention back to Hiwot.  
“What were you doing at the Great Hall? You said you would not get involved with the fighting, but…”

His adopted mother slowly shakes her head.  
“No need to give me that tone, dear. Whatever plan Kormir has concocted against Kourna, I want no part of it.  
The reason I visited the Sunspears was due to a rumor I had become aware of. I heard how someone had been investigating Nightfall.”

“You know of Nightfall?”

“I do, but not to a great degree. All I truly knew beforehand was that it’s an event that has been discussed for centuries. The Order of the Sky has scrolls mentioning such words, over at the Astralarium, for example. The documents were not in perfect condition and merely described the existence of some type of prophecy, but not what it contained, what it would mean.  
I went to them and encountered General Kahyet nearby, but we never spoke. I made an inquiry to the members of the Order, and they informed me that she was very intrigued by Nightfall. This is why I went to the Sunspears next. I hoped to offer them support in their efforts and the potential boons of the gods. They may have other dervishes among them, but my knowledge and experience far surpass theirs. I had to teach those youngsters some of the oldest rituals that can come in handy.  
I did what I could to prepare them, as they will need it if they are to fight whatever Varesh is summoning.”

That his old mother would be walking around and getting involved in such dangerous schemes seems to worry Amadi, based on the look in his eyes, but he reins it in.  
“I am glad that you trust the Sunspears’ claims without too much skepticism.”

“You say that as if it should be a surprise. I have always trusted both you and Kormir, my dear. I know that the Sunspears would never attempt something like this, unless it is absolutely necessary.”

Isidro speaks up as well, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.  
“You’ll get no argument from me or any of the Ascendants. We were all there when the demons Kormir spoke of invaded Lion’s Arch. We need to stop them.”

Amadi nods briefly.  
“No doubt about it. Whatever this Abaddon was, he has become a menace to all of humanity.”

Hiwot furrows her brow, her gaze falling to the floor.  
“It was very troubling when I heard the news from your comrades. I know very well that there have been past gods, fallen and defeated ones, but Abaddon is…a difficult matter all on his own.  
When I first encountered him during my own training long ago, I never thought it would be possible that one of the gods could turn on the others.”

She speaks without hesitation, which surprises the men, especially Amadi.  
“Hold on. Are you saying that you knew of Abaddon already, mother?”

“Don’t sound so astonished, Amadi. I have studied many old scrolls and texts, some that have dealt with subjects that I preferred not to share with you. Such teachings can be dangerous, and I hoped to protect you from them.  
Abaddon’s betrayal of the other gods is an important aspect of our existence, but one that I believe should be forgotten. Unfortunately, the world rarely shifts the way we want.”  
She sharpens her gaze and glances between the two.  
“If you truly aim to fight Varesh, watch yourselves. Abaddon is known for having many tricks and secret weapons. He was the God of Secrets, of hidden lore and abandoned magic. He obscured certain elements even from his peers, just so that he could maintain the upper hand.”

Clearly rather disconcerting words, as her tone is very solemn. The men get the impression that Hiwot may not approve of this idea to face Varesh. At least not at this time.  
To lighten the mood, Isidro smiles and pats his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
“Ah, don’t worry, I’ll make sure your boy does nothing foolish.”

Amadi looks towards his lover with an unamused expression.  
“…I highly doubt that it is me she should worry about.”

“Actually”, Hiwot interjects, “in certain regards, I agree with him.”

With some confused blinks, Amadi turns back to her.  
“…mother?”

“Did you not run off to the Sunspears against my recommendation when you were younger? And then just a few years ago, you fled to the Crystal Desert too. Before that, it was Fahranur, which I also told you not to explore.”

Amadi is tentative, not wanting to argue with his mother. Perhaps he has done so before and it appears to make him uncomfortable.  
“The Sunspears fight for a good cause, mother, and going into Fahranur was something I did in my line of duty. I could not refuse the Spearmarshal. Besides, it was interesting.  
As for the desert…I needed to know of my ancestors' fate. To find a better truth.”

“There is none, Amadi. You have to accept your family for what they are.”  
Her response seems to disappoint her son, who lowers his gaze to the floor. She doesn’t feel satisfied with potentially having hurt him, which is why she sighs and places a hand on his.  
“Do not look so glum. There is still hope, is there not?  
Your family’s reputation is not doomed, Amadi, not as long as you are alive. Prove yourself, fight in their name and show everyone that the Hukandas proudly defend Elona against every threat.”

He accepts the small embrace, but his uncertainty remains.  
“I do not know if I can, or if it will make a difference. But…I will try. I can’t allow their name to fall into the obscurity of scorn.”

Seeing them sitting like this together, even if it’s not a very passionate show of affection, is still quite enjoyable for Isidro. Amadi does have his friends in the Ascendants and he has Isidro whenever he wants intimacy, but the elementalist is very well aware of how important family can be too.  
Another thought pops into his mind, though.  
“Uh, miss Hiwot? Can I ask something…a little personal?”

“Certainly, go ahead”, she tells him.

“Do you have any spouse yourself?”

She slowly shakes her head, although not sadly. She appears quite unperturbed.  
“I don’t, nor have I ever attempted to get one.  
I have never wanted, nor sought, a partner of any sort. This is partially due to my dedication to the Five, but I also have no interest in romance. For the longest time, children were not my concern either, but…”  
She looks at her son. Gradually, she raises a hand and gently caresses his cheek.  
“That is when I met Amadi. I saw how he had fallen into such an unfair life, how he struggled to survive. There was something in him which ignited not just compassion, but hope. I realized there was a potential not just to have a son, but an apprentice. I knew that my teachings could live on in him.”

Lifting his other hand, Amadi envelops the one by his face.  
“And I am still glad and honored that you did. I will forever be grateful to you, mother.”

“You can pay me back by always following your own path, my dear. Do not be swayed by temptations such as Varesh was.”  
She sighs heavily.  
“Listen to me, rambling about the past. It tends to happen at this age.”  
Amadi smiles, while Isidro chuckles.  
“Surely, your stomachs must be empty by now. Let us share a meal and you can tell me what exactly occurred during your Ascension and the journey through Kryta.”


	9. Through the generations

Accompanying the rising sun over the horizon, Miljana and Sayaki both get up and leave the silent interior of the room they had been sleeping in, to instead wander out into the courtyard. With Amadi and Isidro off elsewhere, probably to get some alone time, the three women and Nakota had all decided to accept the hospitality of the Sunspears. The choice seemed wise, not only due to the upcoming joint assault against the Kournans, but because this is probably the safest place to be, at this time.

As Devona is likely still resting, the married couple shows an interest in observing the noises on the outside. Miljana especially is intrigued to watch the many recruits sharpening their skills with various weapons. Seeing their numerous attempts, how eager they are to fight and learn, is not only encouraging, but also somewhat nostalgic. All of it reminds her of her time in the Ascalon Vanguard, struggling against the charr. That was…several years ago now. She can’t deny that those memories are painful, but it gives her some hope to know that others are still out here, doing something good. Humanity is not gone.

That said, her interest is soon swayed by another sight. Positioned in between the recruits is another group which doesn’t seem to be from the same origin. They neither look the same nor wear the armor of the Sunspears. Seeing how Dunkoro is standing nearby to observe their activities, she decides to approach him. Saya remains seated by the edge of the platform outside the hall.  
“Good morning, Commander”, she says in a polite tone.

The old man turns towards her and inclines his head in greeting.  
“Ahai, miss Vlasic. Slept well in our halls?”

“Better than I ever did on the ocean, that’s for sure.”

He snorts amusedly.  
“Not much for sailing, hmm?”

“Not really, no. I prefer the solidity of land and the stillness of nature.”  
She turns her gaze towards the group she was watching earlier and nudges her head in that direction.  
“Who are these people? They don’t look like they’re from Elona either.”

He angles his head in the same direction and nods briefly.  
“Indeed, because they’re not. This group arrived a few weeks ago and wanted to fight at our side. They represent the Zaishen Order.”

She blinks and looks at him with a puzzled expression.  
“…the what?”

“The Zaishen Order is an intercontinental guild, created and dedicated to the god of war and combat, Balthazar. They fight and spar in his honor, seeking glory across the many human lands of this world.”

Definitely sounds like something that the god of fire would enjoy, and it sort of confuses her that she has never heard of this guild previously. Then again, there used to be a lot of them.  
“Intriguing. You mind if I watch them for a while?”

Dunkoro shakes his head and gestures towards them.  
“Not at all. I have to prepare our battle plans anyhow. Do let me know if you happen to see anything of note, though. I am interested in finding out more of their own tactical theories.”

With the Commander’s departure, Miljana is left to see how the group trains. There are a bunch of different people here, mixed from Kryta, Elona, Cantha and even what looks like some Ascalonians.  
There’s one particular individual that gets her attention, who stands at the far-left corner of those who attempt to hone their archery skills.  
It’s a young Canthan woman, with light skin, dark brown eyes and short black hair, some of it covering parts of her face. Her build is somewhat toned, and her body is adorned with pieces of beige and brown cloth gear, intermingled with some leather. At a glance, she is likely a little bit taller than Miljana.  
She is particularly swift at firing her arrows and a lot of them hit their targets to an almost impressive degree. Maybe Dunkoro was right about their abilities.

At one point, for whatever reason, this woman makes a decision to utilize two arrows at once, perhaps to impress her peers. Unfortunately, due to that choice, she misses both of them, one falling fairly flat to the ground. Some of those nearby snickers, while she furrows her brow and looks embarrassed. Feeling a surge of sympathy, Miljana approaches this young archer. She’s clearly talented and her abilities should not be mocked.

To the archer’s surprise, Miljana ends up right by her side. The ranger places one hand on the arm holding the bow, to pull it up a bit, lowering the other arm that directs the arrow and the string, while also trying to gesture with her feet to show how she should stand.  
“When one makes a choice to wield a set of multiple arrows, you must consider the angle of both your stance and where you place the projectiles. They’re sharing space and leaving them too close to one another will only make them collide. This way, you can adjust for the release appropriately.”

Miljana also puts her hands on top of the younger woman’s, to show exactly what she means. This appears to make her blush and she has to clear her throat before responding.  
“T-thank you. I will follow your instructions, ma’am”, she says in a fairly quiet voice.

With a gentle smile, Miljana nods and steps back, to give her some space.  
“No problem. Give it a try.”  
Just like the ranger had hoped, this time, both arrows hit their targets on the wooden board further away. Not perfectly, but it’s better than before. Miljana looks satisfied.  
“Well done. Continue practicing with different angles, remember to constantly adjust and I’m sure you’ll do even better.”

She retreats and begins to return to where she stood previously, but she doesn’t notice how the other woman’s eyes follow her. Eventually, she decides to call out.  
“Wait! Please, I…wanted to have a word with you, if you have the time.”

“With me?”, Miljana says as she turns around. What could the Zaishen Order want with her?  
“Very well. What can I do for you?”

As the distance between the two women closes, Saya seems rather intrigued by this development and approaches as well, to listen in.  
“Are you Miljana Vlasic?”

“That’s my name, yes.”

“From Ascalon?”

The ranger looks fairly amused and folds her arms.  
“I am one of the Ascendants, if that’s what you’re asking.”

To the surprise of both of the older women, the young archer suddenly bows her head rather deeply. Not the way that most may do when they first meet, but with the same respect as one might show a superior.  
“My name is Jin. I’m an acolyte of the Zaishen Order and I have been searching for you.”

For the first few seconds afterwards, Miljana’s mouth is left agape in surprise. Is she a fan of some sort? That would kind of make sense.  
“…searching for me? Why?”

Jin slowly raises her head, but tries to maintain a respectful pose.  
“I heard about you a few years ago, ma’am, about your great archery skill and your connection to the beasts of the wild. Your reputation has spread to many continents, especially Cantha. Many still speak of the courage and prowess you showed in Kaineng.  
I have spent a couple of years with the Zaishen now, but I wish to go elsewhere. When I was with the Order in another location, we received news from the Sunspears of a dangerous event and how the Ascendants might be recruited to fight against it. I knew this was my chance.”

“To meet with me? Why?”

“You are one of the best – if not _the_ best – archer in all of the continents. I had to find you. I wanted to meet you so that I could make this request. I’m making an official application to become your apprentice.”

Now those are words that Miljana doesn’t think she has ever been offered before, which is why she blinks confusedly.  
“…my what?”

Saya frowns and crosses her arms.  
“Her _what?”_

“Your apprentice, master Vlasic”, Jin repeats. “I want you to teach me to become a better archer and ranger, if you will allow it.”

Miljana slowly shakes her head in astonishment at a few specific words.  
“Master…Vlasic? Wow. I…don’t even know what to say.”

“I realize that a lot of people have probably sought you out before for this very reason, but please, I beg you to consider my request. I promise, I shall be worthy of being your apprentice, more so than anyone else.”

“Uh, I’m not sure that-“

Jin continues, possibly hoping that her plea will grow too strong for Miljana to resist.  
“I proved my potential back in Cantha, when the Afflicted attacked, and once the Zaishen saw me as worthy, they accepted me among them. I have done everything I can to hone my skills and fight in the name of Balthazar.  
Unfortunately, I can only reach so far with the Order. They have talented people, this is true, and I surely feel welcome in their company…but they are not you. Following your footsteps, my possibilities seem endless. Allow me to become your shadow, master.”

Miljana opens her mouth, but stumbles on her words, being overwhelmed by it. She briefly shares a gaze with Saya, before she can actually say anything.  
“Hmm…I’m not sure about that. You may have a bit too high opinion of me.”

Jin looks right at her with such intensity that Miljana feels compelled to at least return it.  
“I have studied your history in detail, master. You fought the charr for two years in one of Ascalon’s elite groups. You led your people over the Shiverpeaks, into safety. You were the one who conquered the final trial of Ascension. You were the first to fire on the mursaat. You dealt the killing blow to the undead lich.  
When you came to Cantha, I saw you at the Battle of Vizunah. The skill with which you dispatched dozens of Afflicted in seconds was…magnificent. The ability of a true master. Not even Melandru herself could’ve done better.”

Miljana clears her throat and scratches her cheek.  
“That was mostly Truthseeker, though.”

“No, it was not. Perhaps your bow is magical and powerful, but it could not succeed without your abilities.  
I want to be like you. Please, master, teach me. I promise I won’t disappoint you.”

There can be no doubt that Miljana is still speechless. Others have praised her before, some of them to a ridiculous degree, but never like this.  
She has never had anyone ask to become her apprentice either. Sure, she used to train people, both back in Ascalon and in Kryta, but an apprentice? That role is so much more profound, something that goes beyond drilling recruits. It’s intimate. It’s about two people bonding, shadowing one another, increasing their skill in a unified effort. It’s almost like her connection to Nakota, but with a focus on one guiding the other. For her, it was her father who acted as the master, and as family, that bond was already present. She didn’t have to adjust to anyone new.

Despite all the uncertainties, and all the questions she has, Miljana does quickly start to warm to the idea.  
“Is there anyone you would have to ask first? Your superiors? Your parents?”

Jin swiftly shakes her head.  
“The Zaishen are not so strict with their members. We go where we please. My family…”  
She momentarily lowers her gaze.  
“They have no words to speak.”

Miljana understands the implication without even having to explain it further and nods.  
“I see. Very well then, you have intrigued me. I accept your application, Jin. I will take you as my apprentice.”

The young archer widens her eyes in astonishment, before she hurries closer, almost as if to hug Miljana, but decides to stop and bow instead.  
“Thank you, master! I promise, you will not regret this. I will be everything you’ve ever hoped for.”

“Well, I’ve…never had one before, so this will be very new for both of us.”

At the same time, however, Saya glances between them very skeptically.  
“I dunno about this, Jana. It seems kinda iffy to me.”

Miljana turns her to companion.  
“Why would you say that?”

“Well, I mean…an apprentice? Really? That seems kinda unnecessary. What if she gets in our way?  
Besides, look at her. She’s really scrawny and slow. Could she ever be like you?”

“Don’t be so harsh, dear. You shouldn’t judge someone based on their appearance. The point of being an apprentice is to learn, you know.”

Jin starts to frown as she surveys Saya skeptically. She clearly doesn’t like that someone dismisses her so quickly.  
“And who are you?”

Saya stares right back at her.  
“Her wife", she states sharply.

That caught her off-guard and her expression disperses.  
“…oh.” Jin lowers her gaze again. “Sorry.”

The assassin sighs and rolls her eyes. The look this youngster is giving her is too cute to be angry at.  
“How old are you anyway?”

“…does that matter?”

“it might do, depending on your answer.”

Jin clears her throat and tries to gather some courage, to not look feeble.  
“I’m 17.”

Saya puts her hand over her forehead.  
“Balthazar’s balls, she’s a kid!”

Fortunately, Miljana snorts in return.  
“Bah. She’s old enough.”

“She’s a teenager, Jana.”

Her answer apparently amuses the ranger, which is very evident through the look she offers Saya.  
“Remind me, how old were you during your first kill on the Canthan streets, dear?”

A very obvious and quite advantageous angle to take, which is why Saya diverts her eyes elsewhere.  
“…oh c’mon, low blow.”

Miljana chuckles and then walks up to Jin. She puts one of her hands on the younger woman’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry about Saya. She’ll complain for now, but she will warm up eventually. No matter what, I will teach you what I know. I sense this will be a growing experience for both of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If you've read my first GW2 fic, "Blood Bond: Forged in turmoil", you may have known of Jin's role beforehand, but yeah, this is how they met. As you might've seen, I'm sort of doing my own version of Jin. She's a little less confident than she may appear in the game._   
>  _And yes, Jin is underage, but I don't see the need to use the archive warning, as she will not be involved in any sexual/romantic activity or depictions in this particular fic. I mean, I don't write smut anyway, but yeah, Jin's purpose in this fic is to learn and grow as a ranger under Miljana's tutelage. In a way, I suppose it helps Miljana grow as well._


	10. Champion's defenders

Night has descended upon Istan, accompanied by the silence and the darkness that appears at this time. For many, this means staying indoors, sleeping and getting prepared for a new day. While being out in the wilds at such hours can be unwise, it is usually safe within most of the settlements that litter the large area around the isle. The only exception to this rule happens to be if any town receives…unwanted guests. Such an event is about to occur.

Hiding among some hills in the outskirts of a town to the west of Kamadan, known as Champion’s Dawn, lies a larger group of people. The Ascendants and two platoons of Sunspears are overlooking not just the town, but something that appears out in the waters. Three ships have docked by the coast, which would be visible if it was daytime, but due to the darkness it’s almost impossible to see them. Row boats have been dispatched and a pretty large number of corsairs are being shipped towards land.

Kormir is lying closer to the edge of one hill, pushed to the ground, as she watches these events. She frowns and raises a hand, pointing towards their enemies.  
“You see those armored troops among the pirates?”, she asks the Ascendants. “Kournans. Whether they’re soldiers sent specifically by Varesh or just their armors, it doesn’t matter – she deals with Corsairs and that helps them with raiding Istan, to weaken the province. We can’t allow this to happen.”

Tahlkora is nearby, obviously having helped to scout the region beforehand. She nods in agreement.  
“I saw them like this a few weeks ago. We had to help against at least two assaults. This is what we found proof for, along with some contracts in their possession. General Morgahn didn’t believe us.”

On the opposite side of the Spearmarshal, Miljana sighs.  
“To think that the honorable Turai Ossa we met in the desert a few years ago would get this kind of legacy. It’s…almost unbelievable.”

She hears a snort from Kormir, and how the Spearmarshal shakes her head.  
“I know, but do not get distracted. It should be clear already, but Varesh will attempt to swallow all of Elona unless we prevent her success. This is why we’re out here.”  
She turns her gaze to Amadi.  
“Captain, take a few of our troops and your Ascendants to ready a flanking attack. I will lead the frontal one.”

The group sees no reason to oppose her directions, which is why they depart rather quickly, following Amadi as he makes his way around the hills, towards the west. As he is more used to this environment, particularly the towns on Istan, they allow him to lead.  
During the walk, Miljana faces her apprentice.  
“Jin, I want you to stay in the back while we fight. Be involved, but not enough to become a target.”

The young archer looks rather skeptical in return.  
“But, master…I have been in combat before.”

Before Miljana can respond, Sayaki snorts. The assassin is on the opposite side of her wife.  
“Ridiculous. Kid thinks she’s hot shit just because she shot a few Afflicted.”

Jin frowns in her direction.  
“I have done much more than that, I assure you.”

Miljana sighs and pushes her elbow gently into Saya’s side.  
“Don’t tease her, Saya. She’s still with us because she wants to be a better fighter.”

Saya rolls her eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah.”

After that, Miljana also looks at her apprentice again.  
“I want to see what you’re capable of Jin, there’s no doubt about that, but I also have to ask you to be careful.”  
She puts a hand on Jin’s shoulder.  
“Don’t take unnecessary risks and get yourself injured, okay? You should take this opportunity to watch what I do, so we can discuss it later. You are here to learn, right?”

It’s obvious that Saya managed to upset Jin a bit, but she doesn’t want to oppose Miljana’s wishes.  
“I…yes, master.”

Somewhat in front of them, Devona walks up to Amadi and approaches his side. She is already wielding Dragonheart in her hands.  
“You have any specific tricks or tactics in mind for how to deal with these people?”

Amadi shakes his head briefly.  
“I do not believe that will be necessary. We should utilize our normal ones.  
That said, when you end up in a duel, be mindful. Corsairs fight dirty and take every advantage they can get.”

It appears that Saya overhears their conversation, which is why she smirks.  
“Heh. My kind of people then.”

Miljana views her wife with disapproving eyes.  
“Saya…”

“Don’t worry, babe, I’m just messing. I know how to handle these types of assholes anyway. Been around gangs enough in my life to recognize their styles. We’ll make it.”

Amadi turns his eyes to the soldiers around him, to see which ones he has under his command. He locks them on one of the scouts.  
“Tahlkora, I believe Kormir told me that you are a trained healer?”

She nods eagerly.  
“Yes, sir! I have studied in some of the monasteries of Vabbi.”

“Good. I want you to remain behind as support, perhaps next to Miljana’s new apprentice. Make sure to offer strengthening spells and to heal what you can.”

“Yes, Captain!”  
She hurries up towards Jin and offers the archer a smile.  
“Hope you won’t mind if I stay close.”

Jin slowly shakes her head.  
“I won’t. Just try not to get in my way.”

Tahlkora smirks slightly.  
“Tsk, I could maybe say the same to you. You’re the outsider here, so you should probably try to follow our suggestions.”

Jin arches her eyebrow curiously.  
“I don’t think that’s necessary. I will make sure to prove the strength of the Zaishen to you.”

Shortly after, Amadi addresses everyone else.  
“For the rest of you, there is no reason to hold back, as we are not looking to gain prisoners. These pirates do not deserve mercy, nor would they want it.”  
The words are a little surprising to hear from him, especially to Isidro, but he says nothing for now.

After they finally reach their stations, and wait, it doesn’t take long until they hear the rallying cry of Kormir. The corsairs have now gotten close enough for her to initiate the assault.  
“Corsairs!”, she yells as she stands up. “You have trespassed within the boundaries of Champion’s Dawn. If you wish to raid it, you must go through us first! Sunspears, forward!”

It is pretty clear that the corsairs had expected some kind of ambush, and instead of being deterred, they prepare their defenses, hoping to deal with the so-called ‘heroes’ of Elona.  
Unfortunately for the pirates, this is not the only opposition waiting, and it’s not long after the first clash that Amadi gestures for his group to begin their flanking maneuver. Compared to Kormir, they do so silently, providing a real surprise for the pirates out of nowhere.

The fight itself also ends up being a testament to how the team has grown and the difference between the Ascendants and the Sunspears in their approaches.  
Dev is the first to display this as she charges right into her foes. The impact is enough to knock two people backwards with her shoulder, before she raises her hammer to slam it into the ground. As soon as Dragonheart reaches the soil, the whole area in front of her vibrates, making several corsairs lose their footing. As she engages in combat, she seems fueled by both anger and determination, but her defenses are surprisingly effective regardless. She doesn’t require a shield to block off their attacks.

From her end, Miljana tells Nakota to rush in, while she herself starts the fight by launching several arrows up into the air, giving the corsairs a rain of them to deal with. Once the Melandru’s stalker reaches her opponents, she tears into them with a surprising amount of ferocity. Despite not being human, she is more than a match for at least two at a time, and by coordinating with Miljana, she is even more deadly.  
It appears that the skill with which the ranger uses Truthseeker has increased as well, which expands the abilities and the strength of it. If Miljana secures one arrow and spins it around, the tip goes into a speed that makes it burn, lighting her enemies on fire.

At the front, Dev is not alone, which is something that the pirates quickly come to realize. Saya appears like a shadow out of nowhere, and starts out by digging the Bloodcursed Fangs right into the chest of the closest opponent, someone that was just about to attack the warrior; the blood fuels the Fangs’ power.  
Before anyone has a chance to get to her, Saya disappears again. They see her shape among them, but obscured somehow, which makes her impossible to hit. She takes this opportunity to occasional drop out and distract anyone that gets near Dev, by dropping some blinding powder or putting the hilt of her blades into the chest to stun them.

These two receive aid from afar as well. As they’re close to the sea and the pirates managed to sail in, Isidro sees the opportunity to use the strong wind for his own advantage. Attuning himself to it, he gathers some of its energy to knock down a whole bunch of corsairs.  
Afterwards, he pulls at the inner strength of the air, that which is otherwise hard to see and his hands ignite, as lightning appears within them. This thing is difficult to control, but he does his best to expand it as much as possible, unleashing a long ray that surges into several foes. Some are hit too hard to stay conscious, or possibly even alive. As a last effort with what he managed to gather, Isidro utilizes the wind to speed up his allies, letting their steps feel much lighter.

Obviously, it’s not just Dev and Saya who dares jump into the fray. Similar to Kormir, Amadi has always preferred to lead from the front, which is something he does now too. As soon as he reaches his foes, he begins with a wide arching attack, which slashes several of his opponents, hitting them in some fairly painful locations. Afterwards, he slams Earthbound Blessing into the soil, and when he slices upwards, his weapon fires pieces of sand which impacts some of the corsairs further away.  
Eventually, he finds himself in the middle of a larger group of enemies, but while it would seem that he’s at a disadvantage, he spins around, letting the sand beneath him surge up to surround him, which spreads like an aura to protect his being. This magic sting anyone nearby and the corsairs cannot stay too close unless they wish to get hurt, giving him some space.

Isidro is obviously quite worried for Amadi, as he doesn’t wish to see his boyfriend throw himself into danger like this, but there’s also another element. It’s pretty clear that the dervish fights with an unusual amount of eagerness. This aspect may not be seen as blatantly on his expression, as he merely frowns, but his strikes are more ferocious, showing no mercy or remorse, taking every opportunity for a kill. He is very driven, and his rage seems to take shape as well, as his unheard prayers to Balthazar ignites his weapon.  
The cause for this outburst is not difficult for Isidro to guess, but he still wonders about the ramifications.

The battle is much shorter than anyone had expected, especially the corsairs. What few have survived flee out into the sea, but that does not include the Kournan warriors. It appears Varesh’s soldiers fought to the death.  
As the Sunspears cheer, Jin seems pleased when she meets with Miljana.  
“That was a good fight. I watched you during it, master. You are even better than I could’ve imagined.”

Miljana smiles and pats her shoulder.  
“You did good too. Perhaps I misjudged just how talented you are. Might be worth it for you to join us in Gandara after all.”

Jin views her skeptically.  
“…you had planned to leave me behind?”

The ranger merely winks at her.  
“I think we’ll leave that discussion for another time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It wasn't a request or anything, but in the last story I got a question about what abilities my characters use. I responded that I wouldn't use in-game attacks all that much, but I have actually been searching through each classes' skills to get a few ideas. I used to play mostly ranger, so that's why I wasn't so knowledgeable about the rest._   
>  _I figure that the longer they have these magical tools, the stronger the bond between user and weapon grows, which increases the power of their abilities. This is why they can do this kind of shit better than others._
> 
> _So yeah, my characters used some of the abilities they have in this fight. I'll list which ones I tried to portray (not necessarily the same as in-game):_   
>  _Devona (warrior) - Bull's charge, Earth shaker, Battle rage, Gladiator's defense_   
>  _Miljana (ranger) - Volley, Call of haste, Melandru's assault, Incendiary arrow_   
>  _Sayaki (assassin) - Shadow step, Shadow fang, Shadow form, Blinding powder, Golden skull strike_   
>  _Isidro (elementalist) - Air attunement, Gale, Chain lightning, Gust_   
>  _Amadi (dervish) - Crippling sweep, Sand shards, Ebon dust aura, Balthazar's rage_
> 
> _I probably won't do this exact thing every battle, but I wanted to at least provide some kind of proof that they've grown stronger during the last like, three years or whatever that they've had these weapons. Like I said, it's not specifically something tied to the artifacts, but the bond between user and weapon._


	11. Inner regrets

The calm before the storm. It’s a phrase that Isidro knows very well, situations that he has become intimately familiar with during the last several years. From fighting the charr that invaded Kryta, to the White Mantle, the mursaat, the undead, the Titans, the Afflicted and the list goes on and on. There are many battles he remembers, some more fondly than others and he has already come to recognize what his body needs before such an event, in order to stay calm during the eruption itself.

The problem is, none of those preparations are of use at this time. He is too distracted by what happened just two days ago and he can’t let go. During that time, Amadi has been quite distant, even if he pretends that nothing is wrong. It’s impossible to tell if it’s because he’s unable to explain, or because he just doesn’t want to delve into it. Either way, Isidro feels like it’s necessary that they discuss this. He can’t let his boyfriend have his secrets right now.

After he leaves the room he’s been staying in, he heads out into the courtyard of the Sunspear Great Hall and spots the dervish standing in a corner on his own. Amadi is seemingly doing some exercises, utilizing various poses and stances. He looks calm, the same way he always does, but to Isidro, there is clearly a hidden tension underneath. If it’s not obvious at a glance, anyone else can instead observe how other people keep their distance, as they acknowledge Amadi’s need to be alone. This doesn’t work on Isidro.

Once he wanders up to a spot nearby this location, Isidro clears his throat.  
“Hey, handsome, can we talk?”

Amadi doesn’t look at his boyfriend while he responds with a neutral tone.  
“If that is what you wish, go ahead.”

In spite of the agreement, Amadi does not slow down. He continues performing the exercises that he started earlier, swinging his scythe around in his hands. He is obviously very adept with this weapon, but as the blade constantly flies around his vicinity, it is too deadly for anyone to get close. Isidro isn’t afraid of this, but rather concerned for why it’s happening.  
“I wanted to talk about what happened out there on the battlefield.”

“For what reason?”

“Well, mostly because you seemed…different.”

During one of Amadi’s swirling motions, Isidro sees how he furrows his brow, but tries to maintain his composure.  
“I did what was necessary. I am a Sunspear and I deal with criminals who try to break our laws.”

The tone isn’t hostile, but still…determined. Perhaps even cold.  
Isidro inhales deeply and slowly folds his arms.  
“I’d say you did a lot more than that. Also, aren’t criminals usually supposed to get a trial or something?”

“They are corsairs. We know what they are guilty of and they should not be allowed to escape justice any longer.”

“Fair enough, I guess. I’m not saying that I know them any more than you do or whatever, but…well, to me, it just seemed like you enjoyed killing those pirates.”

Except for the constantly spinning scythe, it’s silent between them for several seconds, as Amadi hesitates, probably trying to think of a response.  
“…that isn’t true. I merely believe that they deserved punishment.”

“Yeah, okay, they were raiding a village and all that, but you tore them apart. Sometimes you cut off their hands or sliced up their legs before you killed them. Is that really necessary?”

“They are criminals, Isidro, the scum of Elona. Scoundrels, murderers, raiders, heartless thieves. Yes, I certainly believe our utilized level of severity was required.”

He sounds pretty adamant of his opinion, to the point where the elementalist feels kinda reluctant about trying to argue against it. Isidro has only been here for, what, a week now? Perhaps more. He’s not knowledgeable enough to conduct this sort of thing…but he still wants to.  
“I’m not disputing that, but…”

“But what?”

Isidro takes another deep breath, wondering if he dares to face his boyfriend with these types of arguments. After all, hasn’t he been rather fierce about killing certain enemies too? He can still remember the fire from within, every time he thinks of the White Mantle.  
“I just don’t think cruelty is your thing.”

Suddenly, Amadi stops what he’s doing and turns all his attention to Isidro.  
“The corsairs believe that they understand life better than us, because they live in supposed freedom, without inhibitions, rules or regulations. They are _wrong_.  
These pirates are nothing more than lawless and ruthless scum that destroy lives however they see fit, for their own petty enjoyment and profits. They care nothing for the people of Elona, the ones that they hurt, humiliate and devastate, nor for the repercussions of these actions. Their deaths are justified.”

Not only has he ended his exercises, but he is currently glaring at Isidro, even if the elementalist isn’t exactly the cause of his anger.  
Isidro meets this gaze, but in a gentler fashion. He sighs briefly.  
“Amadi…I didn’t mean to upset you or anything. I’m just a little worried, you know? You aren’t usually so…gleeful when you kill our enemies. You sometimes even find other ways around it, to let them atone.”

These words are partially successful, as Amadi diverts his eyes and balances his voice once more.  
“You are mistaken. I was not gleeful, simply doing my job.”

Isidro snorts.  
“That’s not what I saw out there. You may think I don’t notice the difference in how you fight, what measures you go to in order to handle our enemies, but I know you better than that. I always recognize when something is wrong, and I certainly sensed it in that fight.”

Some of that ferocity and rage is seeping out of Amadi, as they are replaced by small signs of regret instead. He exhales and plants Earthbound Blessing on the ground, slowly spinning it around in order to distract himself.  
“The corsairs are a plague on Elona. They ruin people’s lives, steal what they have and then if the bastards feel like it, kill them as well.”

He has obviously seen a lot of horrible situations in this line of work, Isidro doesn’t doubt that. However, he certainly doesn’t believe this is the full extent of Amadi’s concern.  
“Like your parents”, he says quietly.

Amadi stops fidgeting and the tension previously noticed now grows even further. He shuts his eyes.  
“…this is about more than them.”

“Is it, though? Can you honestly tell me that your experiences aren’t affecting you in any way whatsoever?”  
Opening them again, Amadi stares at Isidro with an unknown purpose, before he turns around and walks away without another word. Isidro follows him.  
Together, they stroll out of the gates from the fortress and follows the wall. Once they’re out of earshot from anyone else, Isidro speaks again.  
“It’s okay to admit that you aren’t over their deaths yet, Amadi. It’s not a weakness.”

“I am.”

Isidro slowly shakes his head.  
“You’re lying. No one can walk away completely unfazed from a traumatic event like that, not even you. I know that all too well.  
Do you know how furious I was when I heard of my father’s death at the hands of Ascalonians? Or when the White Mantle violently took over and forced obedience from every Krytan?”  
He puts a hand to his chest, trying his best to recall those sensations.  
“I was livid! I wanted to rip them apart with my bare hands, watch them burn for hours as they slowly suffered in front of me. I’m not even sure I ever let go of that anger.”

As they continue walking and Amadi still keeps his back to his boyfriend, he gradually breathes in and attempts to maintain his calm.  
“I do not act that way.”

Isidro frowns slightly.  
“You’re saying that’s not what I saw out there on the field? That wasn’t anger at your losses?”  
There’s no response. Furrowing his brow, Isidro hurries forward to close the distance between them and grabs Amadi’s hand in order to halt his advance. The dervish doesn’t fight it and Isidro turns him around, pulling him close.  
“Amadi, look at me. I’m not telling you to be filled with constant fury after all these years. Even I agree that’s not good for anyone. But can you at least admit that you have a personal stake in this? No one will judge you for it, you know. A lot of us have lost someone, especially in the Ascendants. We share your pain.”

Even if he might want to, Amadi doesn’t dare to look at Isidro. Instead, he lowers his eyes to the ground and merely whispers in response.  
“It is not the behavior of a Sunspear.”

“Isn’t it, though? Haven’t you seen Kormir? She constantly gets outraged at injustice, furious at anything happening to her people, at the very idea of what Varesh is doing. And you know what? That’s okay.  
I mean, isn’t that exactly what you have done as well? When you joined the Sunspears or when you went to the desert, hoping to find the truths of the Hukandas, are you saying that wasn’t an emotional response? You get passionate as well, Amadi. Embrace it.”

Amadi attempts to maintain composure, breathing in and out in order to stop his heart from racing, his mind from considering the past. It doesn’t work.  
Eventually, Isidro feels how his boyfriend leans against him, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it slightly. The dervish’s eyes seem distant, far away from here.  
“I…I saw it happen.”

“Saw what?”, Isidro asks in a quiet tone.

“I saw everything they did, how they…slaughtered my parents. My mother and father hid me away, to protect me, but…that didn’t stop me from witnessing the corsairs’ crimes.  
It has been decades since that night, but I will never forget it. Sometimes, it returns to haunt my dreams. I find myself trapped in my home village, unable to help them as they are killed again…or worse.”  
He shuts his eyes, and Isidro feels how the grasp on his shoulder grows even tighter.  
“Hiwot’s training has helped me to gain some serenity, to meditate in order to chase the ghosts away, but they always return, every time I fight corsairs. I can never escape them.”

Isidro watches his beloved, feeling sorrow enter his heart at the explained emotions. He slowly moves both arms around Amadi and hugs him gently. He kisses one cheek and runs a hand through his boyfriend’s hair.  
“You went through something tragic, unacceptable and you shaped your life in response to it. No one will blame you for that, Amadi. You wanted to do the right thing.”

Amadi tilts his head down and rests it on Isidro’s left shoulder.  
“I…don’t know. I am unsure if vengeance is ever the right path.”

“If it protects others from living through the same horror, I think it is.  
You are one of the bravest, most honorable men I’ve ever known. Your fierce desire to shelter others from danger and prevent injustice are what many aspire to. I’ve seen it both in Kryta and here, among the Sunspears. You’re an inspiration to these people. Don’t ever forget that.”

Finally finding some courage in his misery, Amadi manages to look up and face the elementalist. They gaze at each other for a few seconds, before he speaks.  
“Thank you.”

Shortly after, they lock their lips together in a tender, albeit incredibly satisfying kiss, something that warms them both up. They know that no matter what, at least they will have each other for support and understanding. Amadi has had many friends that he cherishes, but not one like Isidro, who he can freely express all his emotions to. Isidro’s touch is not just pleasing and arousing, but comforting. It’s something he never wants to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Remember when Amadi said that he had gotten over the emotional ramifications of his parents' death in the first fic (you might not)?_   
>  _Yeah, that wasn't completely truthful._


	12. Touch of the skies

Miljana doesn’t quite understand how, but Elona is somehow a place that makes her feel nostalgic without ever having been here previously.  
Perhaps it’s the fact that she has had the chance to fight with a big special military force, similar to the Ascalon Vanguard, or maybe it’s how they hunt down dangers across the land, like her own clan did in Regent Valley. She also can’t deny that being among troops that listen to her and view her as a source for wisdom and hope is reminiscent of the lost days of Ascalon’s defense. It was never quite the same in Kryta and the Canthan troops kept them mostly at a distance. The Sunspears appear much readier to accept advice and the potential to grow.

At this time, she’s standing among a bunch of soldiers from this organization, along with some from the Zaishen Order as well. In her hands, she holds a bow and an arrow, along with a quiver hanging on her back. She doesn’t know how long ago it was since she last had this type of equipment, but it doesn’t do much to change that wistful sensation.  
She was rather amused when some members from both groups approached her with a challenge, to face them in an archery contest. Naturally, they wanted to test the famous leader of the Ascendants.

She wasn’t surprised when they insisted that Truthseeker shouldn't be used, due to the inherent power of it, but she didn’t mind. If they truly believe she needs the magical weapon to be excellent at range, then they have underestimated her. This is something they all come to understand during the process of the contest. Her speed and accuracy with this type of weapon is exceptional, refined to the extent that none of the people around her stand a chance.  
Once the competition is over, there is no question who stands as the winner. Some of them weren’t left far behind, but as the cheers erupt, most of them are aimed at Vlasic.

“Well done, all of you. You put in a lot of effort”, she tells the other contenders who gather around her. "I'm definitely impressed by your prowess."

“Thanks”, a Sunspear Sergeant says, “but I’m not sure we even had a chance. Perhaps we should’ve considered that when we challenged you.”

Miljana can’t help herself when she smirks and folds her arms.  
“You probably should have, yes. The charr didn’t know me as ‘Grenth’s Vengeance’ for nothing, you know.”

He sighs and his shoulders slump in response.  
“That…is an excellent point.”

There is no trophy or anything, but the ranger doesn’t need it anyway. She’s satisfied to have shown the Sunspears the type of skill they should all strive for. As she walks away, though, she is not alone, due to both Jin and Nakota being at her side.  
Her apprentice displays an almost awed smile.  
“That was very impressive. You did amazingly well, master. I knew you’d win.”

Miljana returns a similar expression, albeit in a lighter sense. She has handed the wooden bow back to the Sunspears already and now carries Truthseeker over her shoulder again.  
“Thank you, dear. They were all very talented, though. I can see why these people are so respected in Elona and why the Zaishen is an appealing group to join.  
Also, I should probably point out that you don’t actually need to call me that.”

It’s the first time anyone uses this type of title to refer to Miljana, but Jin doesn’t seem deterred by the suggestion.  
“Perhaps, but I prefer to honor you this way. Unless you feel uncomfortable, I would like to continue using it.”

Seeing no issue with it, Miljana shrugs.  
“Very well. Just thought I’d mention it.  
Anyway, I’ve stood still for a bit too long today, as have Nakota. Wanna go for a walk with us?”

“Yes! I think that sounds like an excellent idea.”

Her response is not a surprise. Miljana is quite aware that Jin enjoys being alone with her teacher, something she has noticed during the few days they’ve spent together. It’s not like the ranger doesn’t understand the reaction – she was very much the same when she was tutored by her father. There’s a certain mental intimacy when it’s just master and student out there, having no one else to prove yourself to. Miljana is more than happy to let Jin feel that security and to boost her confidence.

Together, they wander out into the wilderness of the nearby landscape. The outskirts of this place is quite different from back home, of course, as it’s more of a savannah than the forest of Regent Valley or the many jungles of Kryta. It’s still pleasant enough, especially with the distant sounds of birds and insects, the slight breeze in the air and the many scents blowing past them. The easiest one to identify likely originates from the waters.

“Mm, you smell that? I can sense the sea in the air”, Jin comments and gains a wistful smile.

They walk practically side by side at this time and Miljana studies her curiously.  
“You enjoy it?”

“Yeah. Reminds me of home.”

“Oh? You grew up on an island?”

Jin slowly shakes her head, before she faces her master again.  
“No, but by the coastline. The sight of the ocean outside of our house is one of the few memories I still cherish from my home village.  
My mother was a washerwoman and my father was a fisherman, so they both had use for the water. They didn’t earn much per se, but they got by.”

It isn’t the first time Jin vaguely mentions her home, but this is more details than she has given thus far. Now that she gets confirmation, Miljana figures that it could be worth it to ask for more. Jin might want someone to talk to, after all.  
“…was?”

Jin furrows her brow and turns her gaze away, to the lands around them.  
“Yeah.”

Unfortunately, that’s all she gets and Miljana exhales.  
“I’m sorry, Jin. That was inappropriate to point out. You don’t actually have to tell me anything if you don’t want to.”

A few more seconds pass by, with some pretty blatant signs of Jin’s hesitation. Eventually, she continues.  
“It’s fine. Your curiosity is not…strange.”

“Doesn’t make it right.”

“No, but…”  
She briefly bites at her lower lip.  
“It has been difficult to speak of it with anyone. The Zaishen does not care much for your background and I never grew close to any of them.”

Miljana lifts her hand and places it on Jin’s shoulder, caressing it gently.  
“If you want to talk, Nakota and I would be glad to listen.”

The young archer lets her eyes drift back to them, looking between the two and is not only glad to see Miljana’s supportive expression, but also how Nakota watches her too. She does still have to take a deep breath before she can reveal anything, though.  
“My parents…they were killed by the tengu. Sensali, to be specific. That tribe wanted retribution for something that the Emperor’s army had done to them and therefore attacked our village.  
It…it was night time when the attack occurred. The last person I met was my mother, who told me to flee as fast as I could, and that we’d meet outside. I escaped into the wilderness, but managed to steal a bow and some arrows before I got anywhere. It was a pretty fortunate choice, as I had to face some beasts out there. I wouldn’t have survived without that weapon. Without it, I also wouldn’t have been able to hunt or eat anything in the coming weeks. Took a while to get better at it, but I did get there eventually.”

“Alone? No one else came for you then?”  
Jin briefly shakes her head and sorrow enters Miljana’s gaze as she squeezes her apprentice’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry, dear.”

Simultaneously, Jin feels how Nakota strokes herself against the archer’s leg, trying to show her support as well.  
“I survived. That’s the most important part.”

Her tone has grown a bit colder, perhaps trying to distance herself from those memories. And who can blame her?  
“Are you completely self-taught, then?”

“Not entirely, but mostly. My father gave me a few basic lessons to begin with, but it wasn’t enough for me to become much of a hunter. I had to do that on my own.  
A couple of years later, I did run into the Zaishen, which I proved myself to. I already knew how to kill animals, but they taught me how to fight with a bow, how to wield it in combat against prey that fights back.  
I have never been a harmless opponent, and I will never seek to be either. I will not allow monsters of the night to hurt me ever again.”

Of course, calling the tengu as a whole ‘monsters’ is not fair, but Miljana chooses not to point that out. Jin has obviously suffered something traumatic at one tribe’s hands and would not care.  
“It’s rough when you have to live life like that. Trust me, I know what it’s like to hunt and be hunted. I fought the charr for over two years.”

Jin is brought out of her own misery, which she seems to appreciate, as she instead focuses on Miljana.  
“I know. I have read all about your background. It’s why I sought you out to begin with, why I was so eager to meet you.”

Miljana meets her gaze and smiles.  
“It’s…still strange to me that someone would be so adamant about finding me. Never thought of myself as anyone special.  
Did you really see me in Vizunah? There weren’t a lot of people around.”

“I did, but that’s not everything. I was also at the final battle, in Old Kaineng. I didn’t live in the district, but I was already an acolyte at that point. I was a fairly new member and wanted to help out against the enemies of Cantha.  
When I heard how the Ascendants were supposed to be involved, though, I was amazed. The stories about you and your deeds had been told to me several times already, but I don’t think I could’ve ever predicted how talented you all were.”  
She turns her eyes towards Truthseeker on Miljana’s shoulder.  
“I saw it from a distance. The gleaming, the destruction you caused with it, the range you could attain…” Once more, she allows their gazes to meet. “I looked at you, master, and I…I saw what they meant with you being blessed by the gods.”

She likely meant it as a compliment, but Miljana sighs instead.  
“Please, you don’t have to say things like that.”

Jin’s expression changes and she looks unsure.  
“Oh. I, uh…didn’t mean to offend you.”

Thankfully, Miljana doesn’t look angry. Instead, she wraps her hand around the closest one belonging to her apprentice.  
“You didn’t. I respect your feelings, but I actually prefer to be seen as a person, not a legend.  
You’re my apprentice, and even if I’m glad that you admire me, you don’t have to be in awe. You and I should work on an equal level. I want to be your friend.”

Probably not something that the young archer had expected to hear, but she smiles pleasantly in response, even blushing a bit.  
“I understand. Though, I have to confess that I’m…a bit unused to it. I have never been close to a lot of people in the past, except my parents, but I would certainly like to try.”

Miljana raises an eyebrow in mild confusion.  
“Wait. You have never had any friends or close acquaintances and yet you wanted to be my apprentice?”

Jin clears her throat before she proceeds.  
“I was…hesitant, since the potential connection I would have to make scared me. Didn’t want that to stop me, though.  
I want to be someone important to you, master. I wish to grow, not just as an archer, but as a person.”

This is an emotion that Miljana can clearly understand and share. She lets go of the hand and instead wraps her arm around Jin’s shoulders, pulling her close.  
“And I’d be delighted to help. Not saying that’s my expertise or anything, but I’ll do my best.  
You’re very sweet, Jin. I’m sure everything will be fine. At my side, you’ll never get hurt again. I promise.”


	13. Shades of loyalty

The winds of conflict keep increasing in velocity and the ignition of war is constantly drawing closer.  
After the success of repelling two corsair assaults, it seems the pirates had enough and therefore launched no more. This allowed the Sunspears to finalize their preparations for the journey to Kourna, with both troops and ships. They departed towards the southeast and Kamadan, hoping to unite their forces with those of Istan’s fleet.

When they arrived, the tension in the city was clear – everyone knows that the attack will occur soon and there’s no reason to ignore the horrifying truth. It’s been quite a while since any of the provinces chose to assault each other, even more so since the Sunspears got involved.  
One might perhaps think that it’s a disadvantage not just for your enemy to be aware that an onslaught is coming, but where it’s coming from. However, due to their allies, Kormir does not seem worried whatsoever.

After speaking with some of her soldiers, the Spearmarshal took the Ascendants, Dunkoro, Tahlkora and Jin with her towards the seats of leadership in the city, in order to meet up with the Council of Elders. This is where they are standing at this time. For now, they are discussing the last preparations needed to be done for the Istani fleet, before it can set sail. Supplies, weapons, protection and more are not difficult to obtain in the city, but it is quite rare nowadays for them to mobilize all this equipment in such a short time.

Once the majority of the discussions are over, Kormir lets her gaze sweep across the leaders and offers them a polite smile.  
“I am not sure I said it appropriately before, but I have to express my gratitude and satisfaction that you saw reason in this regard. Accepting the fact that Varesh must be stopped is a good decision and it will help prevent disaster, I assure you.”

One of those who stands in the center of the Istani group, a man with dark brown skin, thick grey beard, green headwear, along with blue, white and yellow clothes, is the person who scrutinizes her the most. It is Elder Suhl, technically the foremost out of those in the Council. The others seem to rely on him to speak, and he does so now as well.  
“Well, as I said earlier, Spearmarshal, I am still skeptical of how wise this is in terms of extended strategy. I wonder if we are truly ready for a long war with Kourna.  
However, just like my colleagues, I recognize that the proof against our neighbors is clear and that they have attacked us on numerous occasions. We cannot allow such brazen aggression on our homes to continue, without at least a response.”

“Which I would say is the right choice. The Kournans must learn that they cannot take your province without opposition.”

“Indeed. Since we are trusting in your capabilities, though, I sincerely hope you will use our troops and ships wisely in the coming fight. We would prefer not to relay news of disaster to our people.”

Some of the Ascendants are somewhat impressed by how neutral Kormir manages to keep her stance, despite constant mistrust in her competence. She has been Spearmarshal for decades and yet these people continue to believe that she might make a mistake.  
“I promise that this will be the case, elders. We haven’t come this far and gathered so many allies, simply to dash ourselves against the rocks now. The Kournans will meet us on the battlefield with all their might, but we shall come out victorious. As Spearmarshal of the Sunspears, I swear this to you now.”

A few of the elders seem pleased with this response, some of the others are not all too sure either way, while a third group continues to appear skeptical.  
After this statement has been made, Suhl turns towards one of the Ascendants, Amadi to be specific.  
“Captain Amadi. It has been a while since we encountered one another, but I do remember you. I know you grew up here on Istan. Will you be involved in this assault?”

Amadi inclines his head slightly.  
“Yes, Elder. I shall be at the frontlines with the Spearmarshal, Commander Dunkoro and the other leaders. The rest of the Ascendants will join us too.”

Suhl seems quite content wit this response.  
“Good. You, if anyone, should know how important it is to protect Istan’s sovereignty and I hope you will make sure that our people don’t come to regret the decision to work together with the Sunspears in this battle.”

Well, Amadi is certainly aware what Suhl means. He may say one thing, but Amadi sees through the blatant exterior and instead digs out the manipulative ploy beneath, a way to pull at any potential patriotism that the Captain holds inside his heart. Luckily, he is not driven by such ideas.  
“There’s no need to fret, Elder Suhl. You can put your faith in Kormir, because she is a great leader and there is no reason not to trust her directions in this matter.”

It is not all too obvious, but Kormir’s smile turns a bit amused at Amadi’s response. The two of them are too close for him to betray her now. In contrast, Suhl appears somewhat dissatisfied.  
“Perhaps, but she is also from Kourna. No offense, Spearmarshal, but you will be taking control of _our_ troops and therefore we must also look out for our own. This is why we wish those from your Order who hail from Istan spare a thought for their homeland out there.”

Kormir does not respond, but instead allows Amadi to continue, as he seems eager to do so.  
“I want to be sure that you understand, elders. I am a Sunspear first and foremost, not an Istani citizen. This is the truth both in the coming battle, and in the general context of life. I will not allow any favoritism, nor will the Spearmarshal. I will do what is best for _all_ of Elona.”

Suhl’s shoulders slump somewhat, seemingly knowing that he has lost the argument. There’s no need to push any further.  
“Very well, Captain. Let us hope that will be enough”, he remarks in a slightly sullen voice.

But it’s not. Amadi hasn’t finished with his little speech.  
“Furthermore, I shall also be fighting in the name of something else – my family.”

“Your…family?”

“Indeed. I want you to be aware that I shall fight with the pride of the Hukandas behind me.”

This name is familiar to most of the elders, it seems, due to the disbelief in their eyes.  
“What?”, asks Suhl. “Impossible. The Hukanda family died out ages ago.”

“No, they did not. My ancestors merely stripped themselves of the public identity and hid out of shame. We may not have existed as entities in Istani society after that, but our stories remained. These tales were told from generation to generation. Despite a certain reluctance among the rest, I am now choosing to step into the public eye once more.”

If there was a certain confidence in having an Istani officer among the Sunspears, that is now somewhat dispersing. One of the other elders speaks up, the doubt not even being hidden in her voice.  
“I feel as if I should point out that the Hukandas were notorious for being both selfish and greedy. I do not wish to offer you any disrespect, Captain, due to your long service, but I don’t see any wisdom in your choice.”

Trying his best to remain undeterred, only a small frown appears on Amadi’s brow and he folds his arms too.  
“To you, maybe. I admit that some of your accusations might involve some truth, but this has also been exaggerated through rumors and long eras of antagonism. It’s not like they have had a chance to defend themselves lately.  
My family was also known for their bravery and honor, which is why they fought to defend Istan, why they chose to stand with the armies of Elona against Palawa Joko. In the past, my family put their faith in Turai Ossa during his journey into the desert, which some may have seen as foolish, but Warmarshal Turai was still an honorable and respectable man.”  
He raises one of his hands and gestures in the direction of Kormir.  
“In the same vein, I will now put my trust and faith in Spearmarshal Kormir, to lead us all to victory and protect Elona from certain disaster.  
Watch me, elders, as I restore my family’s honor and help protect this nation. The Sunspears have always triumphed against any enemy of Elona and we will not back down now.”

There is surprise from several corners of the room – from the Ascendants, the Sunspears and the Council. The only one who shows a different expression is Kormir, who does not just appear pleased, but also proud somehow.  
Thankfully, the elders have enough respect for him that they do not dismiss his claims, nor his views. This is probably not just out of admiration. The Hukanda family was from Istan, right? In a way, that may be another angle in favor of their island, which they can use to make him shelter their soldiers.

Suhl nods firmly.  
“Very well, Amadi Hukanda, we will watch. Do your best to defeat our joint enemy. Should you succeed, I will personally make sure that the name of Hukanda is no longer squandered in any history books. You have my word.”

Amadi bows his head.  
“Thank you, Elder. I would be most grateful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, this chapter was mostly to show that Amadi is making his public move to restore respect for his family's name. Like I said in the beginning of this story, he wishes to redeem it, no matter how hard it might be. We'll see if he succeeds._


	14. And fire will unchain all

War has come to Elona once more.  
Gandara, also known to some as the ‘Moon Fortress’, based on the crescent shape that it’s built into, has often believed to be invincible. It’s one of the largest and sturdiest military outposts in all of Elona, filled with soldiers and defensive formations. Many have attempted to seize it, but no one has ever succeeded, and few armies have the capacity to try. Due to this factor, a lot of enemies – corsairs, bandits and other raiders – have been deterred from coming even close to the place, as they know a large number of troops can be dispatched almost instantly.

However, this streak was never going to be endless, and the one force that could potentially conquer it is currently invading its shores. The Sunspear assault on this southern coast of Kourna has begun, filling not just the land but the sea with troops as well. All across the waters, Istani and Sunspear ships can be seen battling their neighbors, while the fight into land keeps growing fiercer and bloodier. The Kournans were clearly not ready for the kind of power that would be thrown at them, especially when adding the Ascendants to the equation.

Once they got into range, Dunkoro was assigned a large number of troops under his command, with the orders to take the eastern areas, while Amadi and the Ascendants joined the Zaishen Order and were asked to take the west. Kormir herself chose to focus on the center.  
Defeating the Kournan troops did take a lot of effort, but it was not impossible. It’s been a while since the Ascendants had to fight opponents that were not monstrous, but they are not afraid of spilling human blood if necessary. Due to the combined skills of the most tactically-minded members – Amadi and Miljana – their foes are given no other options than to surrender or die.

When they had taken what they saw as necessary, and established a defensive perimeter, the Ascendants left a lot of soldiers behind to hold this territory, while the group itself continued towards the center, hoping to meet up with Kormir.  
Surprisingly, the Spearmarshal is not present – instead, they see both Dunkoro and Tahlkora, the former giving orders to prepare temporary barricades, to make sure the Kournans will not have an easy time retaking this territory.

“Commander!”, Amadi calls out when they come running. “Where is Kormir?”

Dunkoro is not completely untouched, as he does have a bit of dust over his clothes, but otherwise hasn’t been too affected by his surroundings. As usual, his composure is firm and unyielding.  
“Not here, I’m afraid. I believe she advanced further inside the fortress. Last I heard, she spotted Varesh.”

The Captain frowns slightly and glances around the area, seeing that the only Kournans nearby are up on the walls or in retreat, probably to regroup somewhere else.  
“Where do you think that would take her?”

“If I were to guess, probably in the direction of the Plaza of the Five Gods. It’s one of the center pieces in Gandara and one of the most defensible places. Won’t stop Kormir from trying, though, of course.”

Amadi hasn’t known their leader to be particularly foolish when it comes to making combat decisions, but he hopes that the personal element of this fight hasn’t affected her.  
“I see. Well, we have taken the western harbor district already. I suggest you let the Ascendants and I pursue Kormir, while you and the rest secure whatever remains here at the docks.”

Dunkoro examines him briefly and then releases a snort.  
“Eager for more fighting, are you?”

“Not at all. I just wish to make sure Kormir remains safe. She may need backup.”

Thankfully, the old strategist seems to understand and nods.  
“I agree. You go on ahead. I will see to it that the Kournans are too busy with us. Do you think you’ll need a healer? You could take Tahlkora with you. Her skills are useful.”

Amadi views the young scout who looks at him eagerly, but he quickly shakes his head.  
“No, that will not be necessary. I’m sorry, Tahlkora, but you will be more useful here. We have Isidro with us, who is more than enough.”

Tahlkora emits a small sigh, but doesn’t oppose his decision.  
“As you wish, sir.”

Shortly after that, Miljana directs her attention to her apprentice.  
“Jin, I think it would be wise if you stay with them.”

It appears teacher and student are not on the same page and Jin looks somewhat surprised.  
“What? But…master, I wish to go with you. I can help.”

Miljana had obviously expected opposition, but this isn’t the time to argue.  
“I know, but I think you’ll do more good here. They’ll need a talented archer and you are better than some of their more experienced ones. Your aid will be crucial.”

The disappointment on the apprentice’s face increases and her eyes lower to the ground.  
“But…”

Hoping to convince Jin that she’s doing the right thing, Miljana steps up to her, puts one hand on her apprentice’s shoulder and the other under her chin, tilting it up for them to look at each other.  
“I trust you to help and protect these people, Jin. Your abilities may be the difference between life and death out here. Think you can do that?”

Her words do seem to have an effect, and Jin gains some determination as she realizes how much her master trusts her.  
“Yes, master. I will succeed - you have my word.”

After this issue is dealt with, the Ascendants leave the Sunspears’ location behind and proceed further into the fortress, towards the plaza. Along the way, they notice how several more bodies of Kournans, and only the occasional Sunspear, have been left behind, as Kormir has carved a path into the middle of this area. They get a chance to take down a few more enemies, but for the most part, they do not face much opposition until they get to their goal.

The first thing they notice when they reach the plaza is that it’s quite a beautiful and open space. Except for a few archways and sculptures, the most prominent things are the five murals, representing the Five Gods. They are finely crafted and well-preserved items, sparkling in the light of the sun.  
Amadi knows that this place is not just an area for artistic creations and a simple tourist attraction, but one of the most holy places in Elona. If this was any other situation, he would likely have spent most of the day in meditation and prayers.

But, wait, it appears they are mistaken. There are not just five, but _six_ murals. A final one, which looks somewhat newer than the rest, has been crafted and placed in a center position. It depicts a shadowy individual in red and black, wearing a mask with several eyes and long tentacles as hair reaching up to the sky. Amadi has never seen this one before, but he can only assume that this being is Abaddon.

The plaza is filled with people today, but not to celebrate or pray. Instead, they fight and spill each other’s blood, trying to win this gruesome battle. Kormir is among them, currently dueling Varesh, as spear faces scythe.  
This is the first time the Ascendants see the Kournan leader. She is an interesting combination of regal beauty and strength, with brown skin and dark brown hair, hidden underneath a golden cowl. This color proceeds further down her mix of robes and armor, intermingled with violet.  
Around the Spearmarshal are several elite Sunspear squads, handling Varesh’s troops.  
Almost simultaneously as the Ascendants arrive, another group does the same, consisting of Kournans. This squad is lead by a familiar figure, which immediately makes Amadi frown.

“General Morgahn”, he says as he slows down, gripping Earthbound Blessing even harder.

The General was heading towards the same road, but has to stop as to not run straight into their enemies. At first, he widens his eyes in surprise, but this quickly changes to mirror his foe’s expression.  
“Captain Amadi. It has been quite some time, but I did hear you had returned. A pity you chose to do so now. I suppose this group with you must be the Ascendants.”  
He snorts and shakes his head in a saddened fashion. All of his soldiers are holding weapons and clearly outnumber the Ascendants, but that means very little, with how skilled the adventuring group is.  
“Out of respect and courtesy for all you have done, I will allow you to leave. Do so now, and this will not turn to bloodshed.”

Amadi clenches his weapon in a tighter hold, angling it in a position that gets very close to a fighting stance. The rest of the Ascendants prepare themselves as well.  
“You know as well as anyone that we cannot do this, General. The only way we are getting out now is by defeating your destructive leader.”

“Then I believe we’re at an impasse, my young friend. I will not let Gandara fall to your Order.”

“A shame. You are an honorable man, General, but you fight for the corrupt.”

Moraghn spins his spear around and holds up a shield in the other, gesturing for his troops to advance.  
“Forward! Defeat these enemies of Kourna! I shall take care of the Captain.”

Despite his age, it is actually the General who makes the first move, as Amadi chooses to wait in a defensive stance. He parries the incoming strike that tries to pierce his defenses, and deflects it, before attempting to counterattack. Morgahn’s shield flies up in time to block this strike, and the next one that follows it, not giving anything up to his opponent. The old man is a lot stronger than his age and appearance lets his enemies believe and that is an advantage that most people overlook. Thankfully, Amadi does not.

Their duel starts in a physical pattern, as their weapons collide over and over, neither of them losing ground for the time being, but Amadi does not let it remain on this level for too long. Despite his overall capabilities in melee range, his actual strength lies on the magical side.  
Once Amadi realizes that Morgahn’s mastery of the spear rivals Kormir, he attempts to gain some distance between them, before he swings his scythe around, slashing at the earth and prays to the gods. Shortly after, shards of sand come flying like arrows at Morgahn, forcing him to block them. This is followed up by a miniature tornado, a swirling cold creation summoned by Amadi’s gifts that tries to surround Morgahn and trap him in constricting winds. It appears the General will not fall for that, though, and manages to deflect it enough that he can evade. He has enough experience fighting magic users, especially dervishes, as he used to train one.

Morgahn’s familiarity with this combat style is shown even more when he seizes the brief pause in action. As Amadi tries to recharge some energy, Morgahn sprints forward, trying to close the distance once more and launch a counteroffensive. It is sort of frustrating how fast and strong the General is, but not all that surprising either. He has not stayed in active duty and remained in this position for so long, if he would not be adept in combat.

As their weapons clash with each other again, Amadi having to perform most of the defensive measures, he tries a different approach. Maybe he can talk to Morgahn.  
“General, I do not wish to kill you!”

Morgahn dodges a slash that came at his flank, before quickly stabbing with his spear, briefly grazing Amadi’s arm, spilling some blood. It’s not the first time during this fight, but so far, it has only been flesh wounds.  
“Nor do I wish to end your life, Captain, but I will not fall so easily. You’ll have to do a lot more if you aim to win this battle. Gandara has never been overrun, and it never will be.”

Amadi stomps the ground, feeling how magic surrounds him again, as he has now been able to prepare another ability. Some of the pavement below him is starting to shiver and break, turning into dust that begin to encircle him, like an aura.  
“It has never faced the Sunspears.”

Their fight continues and despite the General’s impressive capabilities, he does eventually come closer to defeat. It appears that Amadi has stamina on his side, a potential advantage of youth. Unfortunately, any such notions are short-lived.  
In the center of the plaza, the duel between Kormir and Varesh has been very similar to the Captain and the General's fight, except the Spearmarshal has been pushing closer to victory. It seems this was only a ruse, however, as Varesh was awaiting a specific point in time, which now arrives.

The Warmarshal manages to shove Kormir away for the time being, shortly before the ground beneath them starts to shake and quiver. In the center of the plaza, a pillar of black magic erupts, turning into a portal. Varesh cackles.  
“Finally, it is open!”

Kormir takes steps back when she notices this development, eyes widening in horror.  
“Varesh…what have you done?”

Varesh grins.  
“You are a fool, Kormir. Your so called ‘gods’ are weak, pitiful! _My_ god gives me strength, aids me when necessary.  
Show them, Abaddon! Bless your prophet and allow me to crush these gnats in your name!”

The portal that opens now is much wider than what the Ascendants saw in Lion’s Arch, and demons pour out from it, in humongous numbers. Not only do the tendrils and spiked creatures they saw in Kryta appear, but other, much larger and more monstrous beings. They are twisted and jagged demons, some in the size of small houses, making the ground shiver beneath them.  
These corrupt beings are joined by other types of demons, which appear more humanoid in shape. Their resemblance to humans end there, however, as they do not have skin, but instead seem to be created by pure pink or purple energy, encased in heavy contorted armor. Most of them wear helmets that very much look like the head of Abaddon’s mural.  
If anyone ever needed proof of where Varesh’s true allegiance lies, there is now no way to escape it – she stands with Abaddon.

The demons leap out from where they first spawned and then surge out across the city, overwhelming the invaders. The Sunspears and Zaishen seem to stand little chance against forces like these, especially when their numbers keep increasing, reaching above any other.  
Kormir looks around in desperation and despite attempting to defend herself to begin with, she realizes what must be done. This fight is over.

“Sunspears, retreat! Pull back to the ships now!”

Seeing no alternative, the Ascendants follow this advice and begin to run back to the waters, but one of them remains – Amadi. The dervish stops when he sees how Kormir is not moving with them, as she tries to buy time for her troops to flee. He realizes this is too much and he cannot let that occur. Did he not make a promise to stand by her side? That should count in all situations, even when they are forced into desperate acts.

Isidro momentarily delays his departure and looks for his boyfriend, seeing that he’s not nearby. Instead, he has halted several meters away.  
“Amadi? C’mon, we need to go!”

The dervish gives Isidro a brief look, filled with determination.  
“You should flee while you still can. The demons will overwhelm our position soon enough.”

“What? What do you mean ‘you’? Where are you going?”

“Kormir is our leader, Isidro. I refuse to leave her behind.”

“…you can’t be serious! Do you realize what’s happening? You’ll die if you stay here!”

The elementalist tries to move towards him, but Amadi sees how a large number of demons are coming straight for their current passage.  
“There is no time to argue! Isidro, go! I’ll hold them back!”

“No! I’m not leaving you!”

Unfortunately, before Isidro can reach his position, Amadi holds up his hands in a prayer and spreads his legs into a specific pose. He clears his mind and pulls at an inner ability within his heart, one of the most ancient and powerful blessings that he knows. It is one of those that Hiwot taught him under his many years of apprenticeship, one thing that he can only use at the direst of circumstances. One such event is right now.

Suddenly, a wind pushes Isidro back, as well as Morgahn who was standing nearby. While the General was shocked by the eruption of foul creatures from the Mists, he is now even more surprised by Amadi. The young Captain’s shape begins to change, as flames appear out of nowhere, and an armor materializes around him. He is transforming into a being of pure fire, one that cleanses the taint from Abaddon’s minions.

“…by the Five”, Morgahn emits almost in awe. “He…he is summoning the powers belonging to the Avatar of Balthazar.”

Soon, in the middle of the path that the demons are heading towards stands a person completely covered in armor, with several sharp horns over his helmet, two hounds as shoulderpads and intense fiery eyes.  
Amadi lifts his hand, and Earthbound Blessing shifts into a large flaming greatsword. Sweeping it in front of him, a wave of flames overwhelms the entire first row of minor demons.

None of the Ascendants have seen him use a gift like this before, but they realize what he’s doing.  
Devona grits her teeth, and while the heat of the avatar hits them, she grabs ahold of Isidro, starting to drag him away, while he shouts and struggles.  
The Ascendants try to run for the ships by the docks, but unfortunately, this position is already lost. The sky is filled with winged demonic humanoids, launching magic down at the fleet and destroying any escape route over the waters. Their only way out of this fortress now is to proceed through mainland Elona.

At the same time, Amadi attempts to fight an entire legion of demons, something not even he can do, but he tries his very best. The avatar he summoned is not truly the power of Balthazar, but it’s as close as a mere human can come to the divine.  
While he for a brief moment peers towards Kormir’s position, he sees how she fights valiantly against her corrupted foes, taking down one after another. This cannot last forever.   
One gigantic four-legged demon pounces on the Spearmarshal from behind, slamming her to the pavement and digs its massive fangs down at her.

“No!”, he shouts, his voice echoing due to his blessing.  
That is when he makes a mistake. He leaves his defensive position and desperately attempts to carve a path to his downed leader. This means he does not keep an appropriate amount of attention on what surrounds him.

Coming from one of his flanks, Varesh leaps towards Amadi and swings her scythe in a devastating arch. This cuts right beneath the avatar’s armor and spills the dervish’s blood. Amadi falls and Balthazar’s power disperses around him.

Varesh smirks as she glances between the two defeated Sunspear leaders, seeming very pleased.  
“General Morgahn, take these two fools alive. I believe they may be able to answer some interesting questions about our enemies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I wanted to have an appropriate location for Amadi to summon one of the dervish Avatar abilities on and this seemed like a good one. He was pretty desperate here, wanting to protect his friends, but also save a leader that he respects more than anyone. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite ready for this fight._


	15. Sanctuary

The heat, it has to be the most prevalent element out here. The sun remains undisturbed in the sky on this day, scorching everything beneath it and a lot of creatures – whether humans or animals – try their best to find some way to hide or otherwise protect themselves.  
For the majority of citizens, this comes as no surprise, as it’s a natural aspect of life out here. For visitors, on the other hand, it’s quite a nasty revelation, as most of them are not ready or equipped to handle it. Land of the Golden Sun, indeed.

After a couple of days of running and continuously hiding, one small group of people who had been fighting at Gandara now find themselves out on the savannah, in an area that the locals call Marga Coast. For the time being, this gathering consists of the Ascendants – minus Amadi – Jin, Dunkoro and a handful of Sunspears. They’re sitting pretty close together, hiding in a small collection of trees and bushes. The crowns of the somewhat bent vegetation are useful as shade from the sun, but that’s not their major concern.

Pretty much the entire team is on edge, watching their surroundings and waiting for potential movement. All of them somehow expect to spot enemies coming over the nearby hills, but they can’t know for sure.  
They’ve been out here for the last few days, ever since they fled the defeat at Gandara. For the Ascendants, it’s particularly arduous, as they’ve never traversed such an open area filled with enemies. Sure, the desert did not provide much cover either, but the only opposition on those fields were beasts or the occasional monster, not marching troops. The fights in the Crystal Desert was out of necessity, not because they were active foes.

While the majority of the group simply waits, chatting quietly among themselves, they suddenly hear Miljana’s voice.  
“Patrol!”, she warns them in a voice only slightly above a whisper. “Get underneath the bushes!”

They hurry to follow her orders, quickly crouching beneath the thick green plants and hold their positions. Visibility from this angle is poor, unless you’re seated on the outskirts, but it’s very easy to pick up noise.  
A short time later, they do not perceive just sounds, but vibrations through the earth. A pretty large patrol of Kournan soldiers comes riding on their raptor mounts – big scaly creatures with long fangs and claws. From Dunkoro’s description, these beings are quite clever, with a sharp sense of smell. For now, they’re in luck, as the raptors do not pick up their scent. Their current location is fortunately placed in a way that the wind blows to their advantage, something Miljana apparently planned for.

Once the patrol rides past them, the group stays put for a few more minutes, waiting until the Kournans disappear in the distance. When it’s finally over, Devona is the first to sit up and sigh.  
“That was lucky. I doubt we’re in any state to fight right now and I wasn’t sure if this hideout was adequate.  
I wonder how long we can really sit like this, though. We can’t run around forever, and they will find us eventually.”

Miljana delays her response until she’s absolutely confident that no one else can hear them. She turns around and joins them on the ground, but the tension in her stance lingers.  
“Well, it’s all we have right now. Tahlkora is still scouting the area and we have to wait until she’s done. She knows this land better than most of us and she can move very quickly. Without a sanctuary, we won’t survive for long out here.”

On another side of the group, Sayaki raises her arms and shrugs.  
“I dunno, I think this is kinda pointless. Why are we sitting here and doing nothing? We should hit 'em while we can. Next time a patrol comes around, let’s get some payback, instead of cowering. The only way we’ll win this is by making the first move.”

Always the one to prefer a more direct approach. Well, in a sense, both she and Isidro share that view.  
The ranger sighs and shakes her head.  
“I think that’s unwise. Sure, we will probably be able to eliminate a few of these patrols, but what if the rest of their military finds out and sends even more troops? Can we fight dozens of squads? Armies?”

There’s no immediate retort from Saya or anyone else that stands with her. Dunkoro, on the other hand, nods briefly.  
“I agree. The Kournans have the upper hand in our current situation, as this is their land. They also have their new demon allies, which they can dispatch whenever they wish. Unless we have some brilliant solution for how we tackle both of these dangers at once, I suggest we wait and see what Tahlkora provides for us.”

Saya frowns, turning an annoyed gaze to the ground.  
“I really don’t like the idea of doing nothing at all…but you have a point. Guess we can’t fight all of Kourna alone.”

While the others try to ponder what the best course of action would be at this time, Miljana peers over her shoulder, towards the other side of their little hideout. In that direction, she sees her apprentice sitting and observing the land, just like her. They were both assigned as lookouts, having the most experience with observational actions.  
Miljana will silently admit that she’s worried for Jin, whether she can actually endure this type of environment. It’s not just about the incredible heat, but the idea that they’re now being hunted, forced to lurk in the shadows. This wasn’t what she wanted for their joint training, the things she hoped to teach the young archer. Then again, she shouldn’t forget that Jin has survived alone before. She will probably be alright.

In the middle of their discussion, Dev suddenly snorts amusedly to herself.  
“It’s kind of funny, in a way. Suddenly, we’re forced to go back to guerilla tactics yet again. Just like old times, huh? First in Ascalon, then Kryta and now here too…”

Distant memories, both good and bad, floats around in Miljana’s head. She can’t prevent the wistful smile that forms on her lips.  
“It does seem kinda inevitable for us, yeah. Perhaps we should try rethink our life choices at some point.”

“Hah! I dunno, I’d say we’re experts at it now, so I almost prefer it.”

Unfortunately, their pleasant reminiscence doesn’t last for long.  
“So, that’s it? You just think this disaster is funny, a good reminder of the past?”

Most of the group suddenly turn to look at Isidro. He is the one who obviously appears the most distraught out of all of them, potentially even angry. None would question why.  
“That’s…not what I meant”, Dev tells him hesitantly.

“Then what did you mean? I can’t believe you’re just sitting here and chatting about worthless crap.  
While we’re having fun with the idea of what to do next, Amadi is imprisoned, possibly being tortured by those damn demon worshippers!”

This was intel they had received only a day after the defeat. They heard from eyewitnesses in nearby villages that none of the surviving Sunspears had been killed, but instead dragged off to prison.  
“Yes”, Miljana begins, “we know that, but-“

“No, you don’t! Do you understand how bad this is? Do any of you even realize what they might do to him?!”  
His voice is getting louder, on the verge of yelling.  
“Remember the White Mantle assholes? This might be even worse! We should be rescuing him, not sitting here doing fuck all!”

Most of the group turns silent and it’s not like they can be blamed. In fact, Miljana knows that many here agree with him. They want to set both Amadi and Kormir free. Unfortunately, it’s not that simple, which she’s well aware of. It’s why she frowns, knowing she has to challenge him.  
“And how exactly do you propose we do that?”

“…I don’t know! And I also don’t care. Let’s launch an all-out assault, kidnap some of their patrols, strike at the nearest garrison, anything! We can make it up as we go, but the most important thing is that we act _now.”_

“Make it up as we-“  
Miljana stops before she has even finished the sentence, and sighs heavily. She shuts her eyes and rubs the bridge of her nose. This is giving her a headache.  
“Isidro, do you even remember the battles in Kryta? Do you understand how tremendously difficult it was when our people tried to fight overwhelming odds in Ascalon?”

“I do remember, but-“

Her eyes shoot open and she points at him sharply.  
“In that case, you should also recall how incredibly _stupid_ it is to proceed without a plan. Tactics and strategy is everything out here. We don’t have the numbers for open battle, due to how scattered our forces are, so we must outsmart them.  
I hope you don’t believe I’m being negligent or callous, because I’m on your side. Amadi is my friend and I want to rescue him just as badly as you do, but I’m not gonna let us get captured in the process. Remember our initial fights against Khilbron and Shiro – we are not invincible.”

Isidro continues to glare at her after she’s done, but he won’t defeat her in this debate with such notions alone.  
“ _Fine._ I think you’re being way too lax about this…but I also don’t have a strategy for how to save him yet.  
I’m not gonna sit around forever, though. Sooner or later, I am gonna get him out of there, whatever our situation looks like.”

“And we will be there with you, _when_ we have enough information. I’m pretty sure Amadi would agree with me that acting beforehand is dumb and I won’t disappoint him by letting you rush into danger just like that.”

It’s pretty clear that Miljana has won this conversation by now, but Isidro seems ready to continue arguing regardless. Thankfully, any further bickering has to be postponed, as they hear Jin’s voice interrupting them.  
“Master! I see movement to the east. I think it’s Tahlkora.”

Diverting their eyes towards that direction, they all see how the young scout comes running across the savannah. The spring in her step and her determined appearance gives the impression that she’s somehow quite excited. Before she has even fully reached them, she opens her mouth and shouts to them.  
“I’ve found it! I’ve located a safe haven for us! Caves to the east! C’mon, I’ll take you there.”

* * *

  
It takes the entire team several hours to follow Tahlkora through the landscape of mainland Elona. They had to constantly watch out for potential enemy scouts or activities, sometimes also evade villagers who live nearby. Luckily, either the Kournans are not doing their jobs very well or the Five have provided their blessing, because once darkness settles over the land, the group has reached their destination without stumbling into any danger. They enter a passage underneath a small mountain range to the northeast of their previous shelter.

Just like Tahlkora informed them, a fairly sizeable cave system can be found in this section, large and spacious enough to both hide and store quite a few people within.  
Once they light a torch and explore the place, they find interesting structures inside, with old pillars and archways.  
“I spoke to some of the locals”, Tahlkora tells the team. “This place was crafted as a shrine to Melandru long ago. It was used as a cistern by the Kournans to contain the floodwaters from the Elon river. Ultimately, the whole thing failed, and they decided to abandon the process. It was forgotten by most people, except nearby villages.”

The team sees how Nakota raises her nose and sniffs. It is followed by a low growl from the feline, which makes Miljana frown.  
“Did the locals say anything about creatures?”

Tahlkora lifts her hand and scratches the back of her head.  
“Uh, yeah, they mentioned that some beasts might be hiding in here somewhere. They’ve never tried to do anything about it, but was sure that a military squad probably could.”

Miljana inclines her head.  
“Very well, then we’ll get to it. Commander Dunkoro, I suggest you send out your Sunspears to gather materials for fires, water and food. They can take Jin with them, as she’s a pretty decent hunter.”

“Agreed. I’ll divide them evenly, let Jin take a few to hunt and the others follow Tahlkora for water.”

“Sounds good. We have a lot of planning to do. We need to collect information about our situation and the land, draw maps, locate more roaming Sunspears, gather allies and more. This is where our resistance will begin. It’s not the fight we expected, but it’s all we have right now.  
While my team clears out the beasts in this cave, I suggest you start writing down strategies regarding the Kournans. I’m sure you know their military tricks the best. The rest of us shall have to do the practical work in the future.  
This fight isn’t over, and we won’t give up, not yet. We will stop Abaddon and Varesh, at all costs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Technically, raptors don't appear as mounts in the first game. Since we see them so often in Path of Fire, though, I like the idea of elonians having used them for a long time._


	16. Lost ties

Agony. That is Amadi’s first reaction as his body awakens from its heavy slumber. He could point out a few specific areas that throb worse than the rest, but he can’t ignore that pretty much his entire body aches after the damage it endured.  
When his hands drift down to his waist, to touch the most grievous wound he suffered during the battle, he can already sense the bandages wrapped around him. Someone patched him up? Friends or enemies?

The answer for this question comes quicker than he might’ve wanted. The bars of the cage surrounding him should be enough to explain his current situation, along with tall grey stone walls several meters away. He is imprisoned in some type of garrison, which can only be a Kournan one.  
It appears he’s held on the outside somewhere, in a cell that is no more than a few meters long and wide, like some kind of cube. He briefly wonders if this facility does not have a proper jail available for him, or if they just don’t care enough.

Despite the pain, he forces himself to sit up and lean against the bars for support, while he surveys his situation. All around the courtyard, he can see Kournan troops stationed, training, patrolling or conversing with each other. There are some other cages nearby, with more Sunspear soldiers. Why Amadi is kept alone, he can’t tell.  
His one solace in this unfortunate situation is that there at least appears to be no other captured Ascendant. They must have fled the battle, unless they’re being held elsewhere. There’s always a third option, but…

No, he can’t let himself be distracted by such thoughts. They’re alive, he knows it. They have to be.  
To his dismay, he cannot see Kormir anywhere, which makes him falter. He’s sure she was defeated, but beyond that, it’s blank.  
Would they have killed her? If they captured all of these people, then Kormir would be an even more valuable prisoner. Is she kept in another location, perhaps? Or was she…eaten by that huge demon?

He doesn’t really wish to consider what Varesh or any of her followers would do to his leader, to get what they want out of her. All he can do for now is maintain hope that she’s alive.  
While he tries to ponder what to do next, he spots how a few Kournan guards head in his direction, seeming more determined than some of the rest. They clearly want something from his cage or any of the nearby ones. Seeing what sort of role he played during the battle, he probably shouldn’t be surprised.

As the cage opens up, one of the soldiers pokes his head inside.  
“You, get on your feet. Warmarshal Ossa wants to speak with you.”

Amadi wants to frown at them, potentially even spit in their direction, but he’s too tired. All he manages is a mildly annoyed expression.  
“I am in no position to walk”, he says, which makes him notice how raspy his voice currently is. He really needs some water.  
“She will have to come here, if she wants to talk.”

The guard stands up and says something quietly to the other, which makes the second soldier sigh.  
“She doesn’t give a shit about his condition. Let’s just drag him there.”

And this is exactly what they do. They move to his location, put shackles on his wrists, grabs his arms and lifts him up, physically pulling him along to the interior of the garrison. At this time, he’s too tired to care about being humiliated.  
It takes a few minutes, but after dragging across the courtyard, through the halls and to the second floor of the fort, they end up in a small room with a wooden table and chair. On the table is a jug and a wooden cup. There’s only a tiny window into this place, which is why torches have been put up along the walls. 

It is due to this light that Amadi can see the two people that await him – not only is Varesh standing right next to the table, but General Morgahn lurks in one of the corners, wearing the same armor as last time they met. He has a rather grim look on his face, but remains silent.  
Both of the two study him curiously for a few moments, which gives Amadi the chance to glare at the General. He does not gain much in return. 

Eventually, Varesh gestures at the soldiers.  
“Leave us.”

“Yes, Warmarshal!”

Both troopers salute their leader and departs from the room. Once the door closes, Varesh finally offers Amadi a small smile.  
“So, Captain Amadi”, she remarks in a slightly intrigued tone. “That is your name, correct? My good General mentioned your encounter at Gandara, as well as your long history with the Sunspears.”

Amadi finally turns his gaze to the Warmarshal and briefly examines her. He can’t remember if he has ever sat this close to her before. She is pretty impressive and likely quite beautiful, even if he can’t really determine that for himself. Women have never interested him.  
He scoffs.  
“Has he? I don’t suppose I am surprised that he acts like a loyal dog. It seems to be all he is good for now, after he has forsaken justice.”

In spite of his deteriorated state, Amadi still manages to sound rather harsh when he hurls the insults. Morgahn frowns, but doesn’t respond. Varesh laughs briefly.  
“Please, Captain, there’s no need for such words. We don’t intend to harm you.”  
She grabs the jug and pours a liquid into the cup. Afterwards, she pushes it towards Amadi.  
“You must be thirsty. Have a drink.”  
Even if the Captain is rarely expressive, she can see the doubt in his eyes when he stares at her.  
“No need for such suspicion either – it is only water. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so at Gandara. For now, I only wish to talk.”

He wasn’t really afraid that there would be poison, but instead contemplated refusing her out of principle. What’s the point of that, though? If he can’t regain his strength, he won’t be able to obtain revenge or find Kormir. Best to drink while he can.  
Shortly after downing the whole cup in one go, he breathes out heavily and responds.  
“About what?”

“Your friends. You came to Gandara with another group of people. The Ascendants, that’s what you call yourselves, yes?”  
He stays silent as he stares at her. Her smile changes into a small smirk and she pushes herself from the table, slowly pacing around it instead.  
“The famed…’heroes’ that conquered the Trials of Ascension. It was very intriguing to hear of your travels through the desert and how you succeeded where my ancestor failed.”

Amadi snorts derisively.  
“Bitter that you could not do the same?”

“Hardly. In fact, I’m quite impressed with your prowess. You and your allies seem to have come out of nowhere to suddenly rise as legends. No matter how you all die, your places in the history books across the world will be secured, due to your actions.”  
Varesh sighs and shakes her head.  
“It is unfortunate that you all ended up as my enemies, but I understand your position. You don’t truly comprehend what I’m trying to achieve, and humanity often fears the unknown, which is why we fight.”

Amadi furrows his brow, but his eyes doesn’t follow her, as she keeps circling him. He can’t help the sensation he gains from this act, like a predator is watching him closely. Better keep his focus on the table for now.  
“We know exactly what you intend, and we fight to stop you from destroying this world.”

She is not rattled by his statement, as she merely chuckles.  
“Do you now?  
Well, for the time being, I need some information from you, which is why you are here. I would like to chat about your friends and get the chance to know them a little better.”

“Know them? Why would you care about such things?”

“I am a merciful leader, dear Captain. I assume you are lonely in here, trapped in a situation that you cannot escape. I just wish to unite you with those you care for, so that you can all await Abaddon’s coming together.”

She is annoyingly smug in her statements, reveling in the advantage she has over him. She may believe whatever she wishes, as he’s not breaking.  
“You believe I can give you information that will allow you to capture them? A foolish notion. They are far too talented to be caught by your pitiful troops.  
Miljana and Devona fought the charr in Ascalon for years, surviving through devastation unlike anything the rest of humanity can fathom. Isidro struggled in the jungles of Kryta against the oppression of the White Mantle, knowing better than anyone what tyrants like you are capable of. Sayaki thrived on the streets of Kaineng City in Cantha, unraveling the intricate puzzles of an underworld so deep that it is difficult to explain.  
Do not compare yourself to them, as you are nothing.”

Finally, he gets to her a little bit, observed in the way she narrows her eyes and the smile disperses. She is not deterred yet, however.  
“You are stubborn, Captain. Almost as much as your dear leader.”

He suddenly raises his head and looks right at her, glaring as she passes him by for another lap.  
“Where is Kormir? What have you done to her?”

“Oh, she is being treated to some good old-fashioned Kournan hospitality, of course.”

_“Where?”_

Varesh tuts.  
“So impatient. You expect me to reveal everything so easily? That would be telling, my dear. I doubt you have need of such information while you are sitting in one of my prisons, do you?”

“You will never break her, Varesh, just like you will not be able to get what you want out of me.”

It appears her smug expressions have returned, and she snickers.  
“Oh, I do love that confidence, especially after you have only been sitting here for a couple of days. My people have yet to begin interrogating you. We shall see what you say in a few weeks.”

Eventually, she is done walking and she stops by his side. She gets seated on the edge of the table, puts one foot on his chair and places a hand on his cheek, lifting it so that they can look at each other. Not at all the kind of closeness he had hoped to gain with her. She, on the other hand, seems quite pleased as she runs her thumb over his chin, studying his eyes, the frown he provides her with and the tension all over his body.

“It is unfortunate that you and I must be enemies, Amadi Hukanda.” His scowl increases at the same rate as her smirk. “Oh yes, I have indeed heard of your name before.”  
Soon after, she changes the location of her hand, stroking it through his hair and over his beard as well, as she surveys him.  
“I know your family’s past, what they did for Elona. I also know that they were loyal servants of Turai Ossa, my ancestor. They believed in him more than many others did and went as far as they possibly could in order to protect his legacy. For the last few centuries, your family has practically been forgotten, known only through scornful rumors due to their inevitable failure. This your chance to rectify history, Captain.  
Let us restart the alliance of our families. Join me, and let Hukanda and Ossa stand together once more. Side by side, we can forge a new destiny for Elona, one that goes beyond anything that Turai ever accomplished. It will be _glorious_.”

If she had hoped to convince him, that her intimacy or promises would mean anything to him, she is sorely mistaken. He continues to look at her both disapprovingly and unimpressed.  
“You are nothing like Turai, Varesh. No matter how hard you try, you will never reach his level.”

Varesh lets go of him and straightens her back, still sitting on the table. Her expression has altered into a combination of disappointment and displeasure.  
“You didn’t really know my ancestor, Amadi. You would be surprised what he was capable of.”

“I knew him better than you ever will.”

She frowns at him, studying his eyes, somewhat surprised by the conviction in his voice.  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“The Ascendants and I met him, in the Crystal Desert. His spirit had survived since the days that his people failed to attain Ascension.”

It appears these words had not reached her, and her anger is exchanged with astonishment.  
“What? No, that’s…impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible, Varesh, especially when Ascension is concerned.  
Turai was out there, trapped along with the dead of his followers after they had failed with the goal of their journey. He was stuck in that desert for over 200 years, until our success freed all of them. Before he went on to the afterlife, I spoke to the Warmarshal, giving me a chance to learn of his opinions, his beliefs.  
There is nothing that plagued him more than the idea that he failed his people, that he caused their deaths with his own folly. Even through death, all he ever cared for was others, not himself. He did not wish for us to conquer the Trials for his sake, but only to free his followers from their misery.  
Do you understand now, Varesh? You are not like him. He was a hero – you are a nothing more than an arrogant fool.”

Whatever she hoped to achieve here, she clearly hadn’t expected these words, given to her so fiercely. She hesitates with her response, wondering what to say in order to turn the conversation around. In the end, she can’t.  
She leaves the table, strides up to the door and opens it up.  
“Guards! Take the prisoner back to his cell and find someone else to interrogate him later.”

Even Morgahn is somewhat astounded by this development and he looks at Varesh.  
“Warmarshal, what are you going to do?”

She shows her back to Morgahn and the only way he can get a sense of her current emotional state is how she clenches her left hand.  
“Contemplate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I felt like a confrontation between these two was suitable for this story, due to how closely connected their families were long ago. Unfortunately, that will likely never come again._


	17. In the heat of danger

The first aspect that the Ascendants quickly learned about Kourna is that it does not differ all too much from Istan in what landscapes are provided. Sandy regions and savannahs are abundant here, just like on the isles, even if there is much less available water, unless one approaches the coastline. The only additional view that the central nation can show them is a lot more mountains than the islands ever had, which is at least somewhat useful for hiding purposes. None of them come near to rivaling the height of the Shiverpeaks, though.

However, in terms of actual physical dangers, Kourna is on a level of its own within Elona. It is filled with some creatures that the group has either never seen or never faced previously, which forces them to search for information elsewhere or form makeshift strategies.  
At this time, the Ascendants have entered the wilderness nearby one of the villages in the southern sections of the Marga coast, one that was particularly eager to ask for aid when it was offered.

Apparently, due to Varesh’s plans and suspicion of any non-military groups, the soldiers have neglected to actually perform their duties and guard the nation that they’re stationed in. This leaves many villages practically defenseless, not just against corsairs and bandits, but predators and other creatures that roam further into the land. Some of them merely look for food and resources, while others are much more intrigued by the possibility to gain territory.

One such threat is the heket, strange amphibian beings that appear like frogs on two legs, often wielding wooden or rock-based weapons. Their intelligence can easily match humans, tengu or charr, albeit their technology is somewhat more primitive and less focused on magic.  
The heket naturally thrive in water, but for some reason, they can often be found in very arid zones. From what human locals believe, the heket apparently seek to test themselves in order to survive, to become stronger.

For the most part, these frogmen are no more than a nuisance to Kourna when it is protected by the army, but as the troops appear to have other concerns, the situation has changed. The heket have been allowed to spread further than the lands that their tribes roamed in previously and are now attempting to seize territory from humans. The villagers do not seek conflict, but the heket are not interested in negotiations.

As they have a need to make allies, the Ascendants have decided to help with preventing further advancement of this belligerent race. After all, how difficult can it really be?  
Today, when they guard a farming field against an oncoming attack from the heket, they realize just how much they underestimated the amphibians, which has forced them to adapt. The heket mean business and they are much sturdier than the Ascendants had expected.

While the Sunspears guard the caves with their temporary sanctuary, Tahlkora and Jin chose to accompany the heroes. Despite a certain reluctance at this notion, Miljana did realize that this is a good opportunity to study Jin’s abilities in an environment that isn’t as chaotic as a huge battlefield.  
Jin is a lot more talented than many give her credit for, which can be seen in her fight against the heket. Some of this is likely due to previous experiences in combat versus other non-humans.

That said, the heket are obviously very different from the tengu in certain crucial ways. They are not quite as fast as the avians, but they make up for this with strength and devious abilities.  
With Miljana in charge of coordination, she puts Devona and Sayaki at the center, herself at one flank accompanied by Nakota, the two youngsters on the other and Isidro in the back. It was quite a deliberate choice that she picked the side which seemed most likely to be attacked for herself and placed her apprentice at the one that should be safer.

Unfortunately, she underestimated the heket’s tactical abilities. Just as Miljana finds herself and Nakota assaulted by warriors, she hears the sound of battle from the other flank, and alarm enters her mind as she spots heket troops charging Jin and Tahlkora.  
Luckily, the young Canthan is quite a dangerous woman and even if she merely wields a bow at this time, she doesn’t need much else to defend herself with.

Jin starts the battle off by launching arrows towards the heket that come charging at her, testing their reflexes and they manage to avoid most of the shots, except one particularly large fighter that gets hit in the shoulder.  
When the faster warriors reach her position, they leap at her with their spears, but she easily dodges and tries to get some distance in between herself and her foes. It appears they buy into her tactic and chase her past rocks and vegetation, which makes it more difficult for them to get a good angle at her.

She lures two warriors in behind a large stone and when they don’t see her, she runs up along its length, gets on top it and jumps off on the other side. In the fall, she launches an arrow at one heket, who is now exposed. The projectile pierces its neck and the amphibian cries in pain, stumbles to the ground and drops its weapon.

When the second heket notices the potential death of its comrade, it goes into a frenzy in order to avenge its partner. Jin had expected this reaction and tries to adapt accordingly.  
Because she had to roll around in the grass, she is not in any position to run away from the charge, but doesn’t have to. She avoids the attack with a quick dodge, and then uses the heket’s own overconfidence against it. She pulls out a dagger from her belt and attempts to stab into its side. Unfortunately, she misses and delivers only a small slash, opening a flesh wound.

As soon as it realizes that Jin’s defenses are open, it tries to act. The spear does not have an appropriate angle, but her foe figures that she is much physically weaker, due to her size. She receives a hard punch right into her abdomen and then another at the back of her head, making her groan in pain and fall to her knees. When she’s on the ground, the heket prepares its spear and attempts to impale her, but because of the small injury, it cannot deliver a clean strike. She manages to roll away and jumps to her feet, trying to reestablish the previous distance.

From this angle, she could have jumped at the heket and stabbed it in the back, but the previous attack was so painful that she dropped her dagger. She realizes she can’t fight at this range for long and therefore tries to run again.  
Miljana occasionally glances in her apprentice’s direction and wants to help, but is far too busy with her own enemies. What she can see, however, is how Jin runs straight for the spear that her first fallen foe dropped and picks it up. With her other hand, the young ranger grabs her bow once more and seems to be working on some kind of plan.

Eventually, she turns around to face the chasing heket and tosses the spear right towards it. The throw is not particularly elegant or effective, as the amphibian can easily deflect the attack.  
Luckily, that was her plan. With the brief distraction, Jin manages to grab another arrow and fires a quick shot at its abdomen. The impact occurs in the mid-section, slightly above the left leg, and while the heket doesn’t go down immediately, it has now been slowed.

Realizing that it will soon probably take its last gasp in this fight, the warrior charges at her with its remaining speed, but due to the pain, the strikes is too slow.  
Jin ducks rather gracefully beneath the weapon, leaps forward and ends up behind her attacker. She picks up an arrow, aims it for a second or two, and then shoots straight for the upper section of her enemy’s back. The impact this time is a clean hit, as there is no armor in the way and she can only watch as the heket takes a few shaky steps, before it drops to the ground.

Jin takes a minute to breathe, during which time her master gets the chance to approach her.  
“Jin! Are you alright?”

The young woman looks up from her bent position and turns her eyes to Miljana.  
“Yes, master”, she confirms while panting. “I just need a moment.”

Miljana smiles and places a hand on Jin’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.  
“I saw what you did. That was amazing. You showed a surprising amount of skill during that encounter.”

The praise instills Jin with some pride and she mirrors the other ranger’s expression.  
“Thank you, master. I hope it wasn’t too shocking, though – I told you, I have fought alone before.”

“Of course, but I’ve never seen you in this type of environment. Probably shouldn’t have underestimated you.”

“Heh, yeah, it is certainly different from Cantha. I also have to admit that these creatures are quite sly. Almost thought the second one had me there for a moment.”

Before any further response can be spoken, they hear Dev calling out to them.  
“Reinforcements! Jana, we need you at your post!”

She’s about to follow this suggestion, when they also hear a scream from Tahlkora’s position and see that she’s being ambushed by three heket.  
“Help!”

Miljana hesitates and contemplates running to her, but Jin seizes her shoulder, holding her back. When she turns, she sees a determined look in the apprentice’s eyes.  
“Wait, go help the others. I’ll take care of this.”

“But…”

“Trust me, master. I can handle it.”

She feels very reluctant to force Jin into such a position, but she has no choice.  
Tahlkora is not equipped all too well for this battle. Not only does she just have a sword, but she is more of a scout and a healer, not a front-line soldier. This was why Jin took the heavier load in that first attack, but the heket appears to have seen through that strategy now and tries to eliminate the scout first. Jin isn’t going to allow that.

After Tahlkora falls to the soil beneath her, one of them runs up to her location and tries to crush her with a stone hammer, but has completely lost focus of its surroundings. An arrow comes flying out of nowhere and pierces its arm, making the attack miss and the hammer drops from its hands. The other heket flinches in surprise and their large red eyes searches for the shooter. When they see her, she gestures tauntingly with her hand.

“You want a fight? C’mon then. I’ll take you all on.”

Both of them roars and while one rushes towards her, the other throws its spear in her direction. She dodges the attack and retaliates with another arrow, but it is agile enough to duck.  
Jin realizes that she doesn’t have the time to fire again at her incoming foe and prepares herself for another melee duel. How is she going to deal with this one, though? She doesn’t have any more melee weapons and this heket is not injured.

Fortunately, she doesn’t even have to consider it. From another angle, a bright light in the shape of a spear comes flying and the blessed attack of Tahlkora’s smiting prayer hits the charging warrior straight in its back. It clearly wasn’t prepared for a flanking shot - no one was - and it loses its foothold, dropping clumsily to the ground. Jin widens her eyes briefly when it gets stunned, but this hesitation lasts for no more than a moment. She takes out an arrow and hardly even needs to aim in order to shoot at its chest.

Jin looks up from her position and intends to thank Tahlkora, who is currently smiling, but views the scout with surprise instead, as the now unarmed heket attempts to tackle her.  
“Behind you!”

Tahlkora blinks, glances over her shoulder and then gasps as she leaps away. The attack thankfully misses and Jin realizes its her turn to help. Trying to remember her mentor’s lessons, she grabs two arrows and fires both of them simultaneously. Both shots miss, but they were meant as distractions.  
This provides the scout with enough of an opportunity to flank the heket, pushing her blade straight into its exposed side. It emits a suppressed yelp, trying to struggle against the attack, but it is futile. It falls, just like its comrade.

With only one heket left – who is also injured – it appears they are too threatening for this warrior. It decides to flee the encounter.  
Obviously, Jin will not let such a thing occur, remembering what she had to do against the tengu and beasts of Cantha. She brings out a final arrow, but does not get the opportunity to fire it. Instead, Tahlkora’s hand ends up on her arm, pushing it down.

“Wait, stop! The fight is over. We don’t need to hunt them all down.”

Jin blinks confusedly and stares at her comrade.  
“What do you mean? It will only come back for another fight later.”

“Maybe, but at least now, it will know not to underestimate humans. It will bring back words to its peers about what happened here, and they might decide to end further attacks for a while.”

The ranger views her skeptically, throwing the fleeing heket another glance, but then sighs.  
“I’m not sure this is a wise outcome…but fine, I guess we can let it go.”

Tahlkora smiles at her.  
“Good choice. Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.”

She doesn’t doubt it either, as Tahlkora does seem to understand the land quite well. She knows where to look and often where to hide.  
When Jin lowers her gaze, however, she sees blood running down the scout’s leg.  
“You’re injured. I can help you patch that up.”

The scout is surprised by the offer, but she soon both sees and feels the aching of her wound. The adrenaline must have distracted her.  
“Oh, crap. Well, that’s okay. I have my magic that can fix this and-“

“No”, Jin insists. “You shouldn’t waste your abilities. I have some bandages with me. Let me help you.”

Tahlkora looks at her again, not having expected such determination. Once more, she smiles.  
“Well, who am I to argue with such an offer? Thank you.”

When the battle is completely over, Miljana stands at a distance, viewing the two young women taking care of each other without her interference. Miljana smiles, glad that Jin is able to make friends. She needs more of those.  
Sadly, when the group later returns to the village, they find out that there is not much aid that can be offered, except for supplies. They respect the Sunspears and the Ascendants, but fear reprisal from Kournan soldiers, due to being seen as collaborators.

The hunt to strengthen the resistance will continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For those who haven't played GW1, heket are basically like hylek. According to the GW2 wiki, the hylek are descendants from heket._


	18. Sly on the sea

The resistance has hit a snag. While they’ve been pretty effective in their work, avoided detection and even been able to acquire more resources, there are other aspects which have increased the already abundant doubt in any potential overall success.  
After the Ascendants and Sunspears went through the surrounding territory to gather more information about the various Kournan outposts, troops and equipment, they find out just what type of situation they’re in.

Not only is the resistance heavily outnumbered, perhaps more so than they might’ve hoped for, but virtually every Kournan garrison and stronghold is substantially fortified for almost any type of attack. Infiltration is not impossible, but would take a lot of work and preparation, time that they don’t really have.  
There are a lot of Sunspear troops in prison, several of which they’ve managed to locate, but it’s hard to know which one to liberate first. One small mistake and it’s all over.

They have decided that if they want a chance to achieve victory, the best move right now is to head back to Istan and see if the Council can aid them further. That’s pretty much the only area where they can actually locate definite allies.  
Unfortunately, after the defeat at Gandara, they don’t exactly have a ship they can sail with, nor do they know where they can acquire one. This is why a search for a ride was the latest operation to be conducted.

After several days of asking around and speaking to as many locals as they could trust, it was Tahlkora who announced she had found someone. This is why the Ascendants are out in the open today, not too far away from the southern coastline, but still surrounded by the savannah.  
The specific section they’re heading towards is a meeting place with a collection of rocks positioned around each other, an adequate location to hide.

“So, like you suggested, I asked around among the locals”, Tahlkora explains. “Sadly, most of them had to decline. They agree with our cause, but can’t offer aid. Just like with a lot of the others, they fear what the soldiers will do if they find out.”

Sayaki is standing on one of the sides of the group and rolls her eyes.  
“That seems to be the only reaction we get out here. When are they gonna grow a spine and do something about it? Nothing will change if they just cower.”

A pretty harsh outlook, but that’s what they expect from Saya. It’s what she had to do during most of her childhood. Miljana hopes to be the more understanding party, though.  
“Dear, they’re not fighters like us. You can’t expect them to be ready to go to war.”

“Well, the way I see it, they have a choice – help us fight the army or die from Nightfall.”

No one really has an appropriate response here, so Miljana returns her focus to the scout.  
“If none of the locals wanted to help us, who are you taking us to see?”

Tahlkora hesitates for a moment and scratches her neck.  
“Well, you see…since I figured it would be worthless to continue speaking to every single village, I decided to look outside of those areas and began asking in other directions. This one agreed to hear what we have to say, but you might find her identity somewhat uh…questionable.”

Now that doesn’t sound very encouraging. Miljana arches her brow skeptically.  
“…how questionable?”

Before Tahlkora can answer, another voice does it for her.  
“Guess that depends what you’re ready to do.”

The whole group grows somewhat tense when someone walks out from the other side of the rocks, joined by a whole group of people. The first element the Ascendants notice with these newcomers is that they look neither like soldiers nor as civilians. Most of them are dressed in various personalized outfits, making them too random to be troops. On the other hand, a few have some pieces of armor and most have some kind of weapon on their sash or belt. There are also more of them than the team, at least a dozen, although not equipped quite as well.

At the front walks a very bold and beautiful woman, with her hands confidently at her hips. She wears leather armor over her body, arms and legs, intermingled with some sort of cloth skirt that hangs down to her knees, held up by a thick sash. She has a scarf around her neck and shoulders, probably to protect her from the winds and sand. She has dark brown skin and her black hair is kept as braids down to her shoulders. They notice the sword at her belt, but also spot the bow and quiver at her back.

The clothing and appearance of these people instill them all with a very specific sensation and Miljana scowls.  
“…corsairs?”

The woman at the front, probably their leader, starts to smirk.  
“That’s usually what they call us, yeah. Sometimes it’s something different, though – scoundrels, pirates, raiders, scum of the seas…”  
She shrugs.  
“Personally, I prefer ‘Captain’. Captain Margrid the Sly, to be exact. The best, brightest, deadliest and hottest sailor you’ll find this side of the Unending Ocean.”

Saya folds her arms and snorts.  
“And the cockiest too, it seems.”

“Not overconfidence if it’s true.”  
Rather briefly, she begins to eye every member of this group, assessing what she’s dealing with.  
“And you must be the famous Ascendants. Thought you’d all be taller and shinier.”

Devona blinks confusedly.  
“…shinier?”

“Yeah, you know, ‘blessed by the gods’ and all that. Ah well.  
I’m sure Varesh would still give me a lot gold for your capture…”

The already pretty blatant tension now gets even worse, as the entire team glares at her – except Tahlkora – and Saya grabs the handles to her weapons.  
“Just try it, bitch. I’ve faced tougher assholes than you.”

Their anxiety seems to amuse the Captain and she tilts her head back to laugh.  
“I’m sure you have! Fought all kinds of monsters, if the rumors are true. Doubt you’ve dealt with anyone as crafty as me, though.”

They don’t really want to have a fight out here, and it wasn’t what they expected. Miljana turns to their scout.  
“…Tahlkora?”

The scout still keeps her eyes on the corsairs, looking rather unsure.  
“You promised that you would hear us out, Captain.”

Margrid faces the younger woman, shortly before she folds her arms and rolls her eyes, the amusement somewhat slipping out of her.  
“I really hate the cute ones. They’re so hard to deny.  
Alright, alright, I suppose I did promise and I’m not one to break my word.”

Miljana shares a brief look with Dev, with the warrior shrugging, before she resumes her conversation with the Captain.  
“We wouldn’t mind negotiating with you, but why exactly are you here? I assume you know we’ve fought corsairs before. Why should we trust you and suddenly believe you’re on our side?”

She’s not sure if she said something funny, but Margrid certainly snorts in amusement.  
“I’m not on ‘your side’, nor do I want to be. I’m not doing this for you, justice, sympathy or whatever other crap you’re imagining.”

“Then why?”

The Captain takes a deep breath and emits in slowly.  
“For the last couple of months, we’ve been working with Varesh and the Kournans, doing a lot of jobs for them, just like other corsairs. It’s been a lucrative partnership for sure, but now it’s getting stale.  
The gold is steadily shrinking, the tasks are getting harder and it’s really fucking annoying how controlling Varesh is becoming. She’s arrogant and uncaring, constantly cracking the whip.”

Isidro has been watching her during the conversation and he doesn’t look particularly impressed. He might be the one who shows the most hostility right now, despite Saya occasionally gripping her weapons.  
“Arrogant and uncaring, huh? Sounds like another group I know.”

Margrid frowns and points a finger back at him.  
“Hey, we may control the unruly parts of the sea, but we’re not tyrants.  
And sure, we have worked together with Varesh for a while now, but we’re still corsairs. None of us signed up to be part of her army.”  
She calms down somewhat and even displays a small smile.  
“So, I figure that the best way to get out of this mess is to see what the other side has to offer. Maybe it’ll help you even the odds a bit. This is why we’re willing to negotiate.”

While they’re still skeptical of the intentions, the Ascendants can’t deny that it does sound reasonable. Some other concerns remain, however.  
“Fair enough”, says Miljana. “Unfortunately, we’re not made of gold. If that’s what you’re looking for, I’m afraid you’ll probably be disappointed.”

“Meh, I don’t necessarily need a whole lot from you. I’m sure we can think of some other way for you to compensate me, if you prefer to bargain without coins.”

“Like what?”

Margrid tilts her head slightly and displays a small grin.  
“Well, I can always use a few favors, especially from ‘heroes’ like yourselves.”

She sounds very smug when she says it, almost too much. It makes Dev frown at her, as the warrior does not like the implications.  
“Hold on a moment. What kind of ‘favors’ are we talking about?”

“Oh, you know, do a few jobs for me, help me out with potential contacts and nuisances, maybe some cargo transfers…that sort of thing.”

Jobs and nuisances – that could be anything and if they owe this woman something, they get the feeling that she’s always ready to collect. Better not let her get the upper hand on them.  
Dev takes a step forward, making sure that she’s the closest in range. In terms of appearance, she does look the most intimidating out of the Ascendants and she wants to display that they’re serious.  
“Just so we’re all clear on this – we are _not_ pirates. We won’t shackle ourselves to your service and perform criminal activities just to get a ride to Istan.  
Maybe our ‘legends’ are a bit exaggerated, but we still have our principles. We won’t do anything just to succeed out here. If you wish to make a deal with us, fine. But if you want accomplices, you’ve come to the wrong people.”

Margrid views the warrior silently as she speaks with such determination. The Captain arches a curious brow, quite intrigued by how fiercely Dev opposes these notions. Not a lot of people dares to speak to her like this, mostly due to her reputation, especially when they’re in need.  
Margrid eyes the blonde woman in front of her, surveying the very impressive build on display. This one is no doubt a strong and capable warrior. She has a lot of uses for someone like that.

“You’ve got a lot of spirit, lady.”

“Perhaps. I just don’t back down to bullies.”

The pirate soon shifts her focus to gaze into Dev’s eyes, the smirk returning.  
“I like that. What’s your name, pretty girl?”

Dev furrows her brow at the last part and crosses her arms.  
“Devona of Ascalon, daughter of Mordakai and wielder of Dragonheart.”

“Ooh, very impressive titles”, Margrid says somewhat mockingly.  
“Devona, huh? Hmm. Cute name.”

The warrior doesn’t really know what to reply with and therefore clears her throat.  
“…it’s just a name.”

“Heh, if you say so.  
To get back to the issue at hand, I’m not looking for new pirates. If I did, I’d head to Freeman’s Cove.  
If I’m asking for favors from heroes, I know what I’m getting and it’s what I want. I’m sure we can work out something reasonable.”

Dev isn’t actually sure why, but she feels as if she can trust these words. This Margrid may be ‘sly’, but she doesn’t seem like the type to trick anyone into a false contract.  
Unfortunately, while she is leaning towards a positive outcome, not everyone agrees. Isidro certainly doesn’t, and he frowns.  
“Wait, you guys aren’t actually thinking about doing this, are you? She’s a fucking corsair! You know, the people Amadi hates?”

Before any retort can be made by the other Ascendants, Margrid interjects.  
“Captain Amadi of the Sunspears?”

They all look mildly surprised.  
“You know him?”, Miljana asks.

“Yeah, his name. Tahlkora mentioned him, but I’ve encountered him before. We’ve fought on opposite sides a few times in different raids and skirmishes.  
Tough guy, good fighter, lots of principles and lectures about the gods. Unbribable they say, and I don’t doubt it. He’s a bit of a hardass, but he has my respect. It’s because your cute lil’ scout mentioned him that I was interested at all. It’s why I’m willing to negotiate.”

That definitely makes some of them consider that they may have approached the right pirate after all, even if Isidro still looks reluctant.  
“He has never mentioned you”, he remarks.

“Maybe not, but he knows who I am – trust me.  
If you guys agree to perform a few favors for me”, she says and then glances at Dev, “and if I could perhaps share a few drinks with your dear dragon lady, I’m willing to take you to Istan. No gold required.”

It is reasonable terms, to most of them, but Miljana still decides to address the warrior.  
“I want to accept, but I can’t make this choice, Dev.”

Dev faces her friend and looks into her eyes. She obviously knows how much they need this as well and it makes her sigh.  
“I…guess it’s agreeable. Sure, we’ll do it.”

Margrid grins in a slightly victorious way and when Dev faces her, she winks.  
“Good choice. Let’s get out of this dump then, shall we? Been away from the sea for too long already.”


	19. Misled assumptions

The people of Kamadan were rather shocked at the sight that suddenly entered their port one day. There are a lot of travelers that come and go to the Jewel of Istan, from all over the world. They often receive visitors from Kourna, of course, but also Kryta and Cantha, even Orr in the past, before it was destroyed.  
Despite the fact that such groups sail around the same isle, very few people are used to seeing corsairs being welcomed. They are criminals, after all, viewed as enemies of the lawful citizens of this isle. There’s no way that guards would normally allow them to approach, but this day appears to be rather unusual.

The guards in the patrolling ships and on the shore were both ready to fire on sight when spotting the corsair vessel, but were only stopped by one specific aspect – the presence of the Ascendants. As they are now a team viewed with trust by the leaders of this city, the ship was allowed to dock…barely. The guards around Kamadan still don’t welcome the pirates with open arms, which is why they keep the vessel under strict supervision.

Captain Margrid offered the Ascendants a ride back once they’ve dealt with whatever they need in here, and her crew therefore remains for now. The team shortly thereafter relocated towards the hall belonging to the Council of Elders.  
The Istani leaders were quick to accept the heroes’ request for a meeting and gathered much swifter than they usually do. All of them sat down around a long table in one of the rooms, in order to listen to the grave tale of the events in the north. For every new detail, their expressions seem to grow more concerned.

Elder Suhl, seen as the leader in the organization, is the first to speak. He strokes his grey-black beard, worry being very blatant in his eyes.  
“This is most tragic and disheartening news you bring to us. We had realized the attack would be dangerous, potentially costly, but all-out defeat? This is…difficult to comprehend.”

One of the women in the Council, someone called Nahlo, speaks up next. She has medium brown skin and runs a hand through her short grey hair. Much like the others, she is dressed in a fine uniform of sorts, in shades of green and white, but with a long golden skirt beneath.  
“This is more than just disheartening. It is utterly devastating! Do all of you truly realize how serious this is? We lost a fight that we were promised a victory from.  
Thousands of weapons, hundreds of boats and a vast amount of supplies – all of it simply wasted in a fruitless assault. _Nothing_ could have been worse!”  
She sighs and runs the hand over her eyes.  
“Kormir has truly failed us.”

A lot of accusations are being thrown around and it makes Miljana frown. While some of the others stand to the side, the ranger is positioned at the center, being the assigned leader as usual.  
“Don’t say that. This wasn’t her fault. We couldn’t have predicted what would happen.”

“It doesn’t matter! Have you not heard the message we received from Kourna? Varesh has declared the Sunspears as traitors of Elona and us as allies of the Order.  
If we are to survive, there is only one thing to do – we must sue for peace. If we can talk to Varesh, we can explain the situation.”

Isidro folds his arms, anger growing in his eyes as he looks at Nahlo.  
“Excuse me? What do you mean ‘explain the situation’? You _did_ help us and for good reasons, right?”

She turns to him rather sharply and spreads her arms out of confusion.  
“Good? We are on the verge of total annihilation, you fool!”

Suhl emits a brief sigh and shakes his head.  
“Don’t be so dramatic, Nahlo. Sure, this will be difficult to handle, but we are not completely without hope or the potential for recovery.”  
He directs his eyes towards the group, especially Miljana.  
“I believe you and your team, miss Vlasic, when you claim that Varesh has aligned herself with demons and this fallen god, Abaddon. It is almost unthinkable that one from her bloodline and family would do such a thing, but the evidence is undeniable.  
I am glad that you have been able to establish a base in Kournan territory and locate survivors to be rescued, but now our isle must prepare itself for Varesh’s retaliation. We do still have troops and ships here that we can defend ourselves with and that will have to be what we build our barricades from. The more dangerous aspects are these demons you mentioned…”

Miljana leans forward, planting her hands on the table and nods with troubling emotions in her eyes.  
“I know, and it doesn’t look good, but trust me when I say that giving up is not the way forward. We must fight back, in order to stop Varesh’s plans.”

“I agree.”

“I, on the other hand, do not”, says a third elder.  
They turn to view the oldest members of the Council, a man by the name of Dahut. He is completely bald, and compared to Suhl, only has a thin beard, while wearing a similar fine outfit as the rest. In contrast to Suhl’s worry and Nahlo’s anger, Dahut looks rather defeated.  
“You must see the truth of this foolishness. We have failed with our plans completely and in aligning ourselves with the Sunspears, we have endangered all of Istan.  
There is now only one recourse in this mess – we must surrender and plead for Varesh’s mercy. Too much blood has been shed because of Kormir.”

Isidro emits an annoyed groan and takes a step away from the table, diverting his gaze to the walls instead. He can’t stand this behavior.  
“Can you guys stop blaming Kormir? Didn’t you hear the part about demons and Abaddon? Varesh is too dangerous to not oppose right now.”

Nahlo glares at him and lifts a finger to point in his direction.  
“And because we followed Kormir’s plan, we have lost tons of people, defenses and ships. The corsairs will come back, see us as ripe for the picking! How can we not blame her?”

“But that’s why you can’t give up! This is exactly what Varesh wants.”

“No, she’s right”, says Dahut. “There is no other solution to our predicament. We must present ourselves to Varesh in a humble and friendly fashion, hope that she will have better use for us as vassals than enemies.”

The majority of the other members in the Council appears to agree with these two, while some also stand with Suhl and the Ascendants. It’s making the heroes feel rather weary to think that they would be swayed so easily, despite what’s at stake.  
Miljana stands up and quickly eyes each of the leader around the table.  
“Vassals? Surrender? Don’t any of you realize what’s going on? Nightfall is coming and when that occurs, Istan will be wiped out, just like the rest of us. To give up is to accept death.”

Nahlo waves her hand to dismiss such claims.  
“We don’t know that. Kormir was wrong about her promised victory at Gandara. How can we be sure that she wasn’t wrong again?”

After this is said, Isidro approaches the table again and slams his fist against the top of it.  
“You people are fucking cowards! I can’t believe that Amadi trusted you, thought you would be ready to help save Elona.”

His reaction makes a few of them flinch, but at least Dahut sits still and scowls at him.  
“Calm down, young man. Did we not trust him as well? And what did we gain for our generosity from him and the rest? Kormir is dead and so is he.”

“Shut up! We don’t know that!” His voice echoes across the room.

“You saw them be overwhelmed. What, do you truly believe Varesh spared any of them? Not a chance.”

“Wrong”, says Miljana with a firm voice. “You may not believe us, elder Dahut, but we have picked up intel that confirms what we have heard. Most, if not all, surviving Sunspears were captured. We know where Amadi is being held and we will rescue him, along with the others.”

She is confident enough that none of the elders directly tries to question this knowledge. After all, none of them have been there.  
Nahlo crosses her arms.  
“And Kormir? You can confirm that she’s alive too?”

That is a more difficult question, as they haven’t actually received news of her. The ranger scratches the back of her head.  
“Well, we’re…unsure.”

Suhl raises a hand, trying to draw the attention from his colleagues to him.  
“Listen, I realize that some of you are still hesitant and would rather wish to accept total defeat, but I personally believe the accounts of these brave heroes.  
Haven’t the few of our soldiers that returned given the same story? Are we to accept demons upon our shores, draining the life out of our island? That is what we get if we surrender and it can’t happen.”

A few more people seem to be swaying to his side now, but everyone is still not convinced. Dahut continues to appear very skeptical.  
“And what would you suggest instead? That we ‘stand tall’ against these hordes of demons, the Kournan army _and_ the corsairs?”

The Council leader slowly shakes his head.  
“No, it is true that we cannot fight this battle alone. We are too weak to last against all of these troops for a lengthy amount of time. We will not survive under these circumstances.”

Isidro has begun to pace at the side of the table, watching Suhl with disapproving eyes.  
“Sounds to me like you’re suggesting surrender now too, old man.”

Suhl lifts his eyes to face Isidro directly.  
“Not at all. Quite the opposite, in fact – we have to find new allies.”  
She shifts his gaze instead towards Miljana.  
“We must assign this task to you and your team, miss Vlasic. You have to travel north, to the province of Vabbi. Our foremost chance against Varesh is that we recruit the aid of the merchant princes, to make them join our cause. Their troops are still vast enough to be a challenge, especially if we unite.”

Vabbi. Miljana runs a hand over her chin thoughtfully, not even having considered that angle. The name itself immediately evokes memories from her youth, of discussing the distant past of her clan with her parents. No Vlasic has been there in ages and now she might finally return. What will that be like?  
“Do you believe the princes will agree?”

Suhl puts his hands together, sighs and rests his arms against the surface of the table.  
“To be completely honest with you, I don’t know. Their motives differ quite wildly and can be…elusive. But it’s all we have.  
Please, Ascendants, travel to Vabbi and speak to the princes for us. Convince them that our plight is crucial to their interests, that Varesh threatens us all. If you do not…”

He doesn’t wish to finish the sentence and he doesn’t have to.  
“We understand, elder”, Miljana tells him and stands up. “We will do it. We shall travel to Vabbi and bring back help as soon as we can.”

Suhl inclines his head in gratitude.  
“Good, because we are putting our faith in you.  
Istan will hold out as long as we can, but you are our only hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In the game, Nahlo is presented as a man, but I felt like they needed at least one named woman in this Council._


	20. Guidance in guilt

The visit to Kamadan had not quite ended how the Ascendants would have preferred. They had hoped to gain allies in renewing their struggles against Kourna, but instead, they have had to come to the realization that this situation is too difficult and dire to simply rely on one island alone. Elona must come together in order to properly combat Varesh and her new god, or else everything will be lost.  
What is it with this team and having to combat rogue deities anyhow? First the mursaat, then the hubris of Shiro Tagachi and now Abaddon.

While they decided to remain for a few days in order to rest and restock, Isidro had to admit that he felt somewhat lost in the capital. It was difficult to maintain his focus when he knew that someone he loves is likely suffering in a dungeon somewhere, and all the bustling noise didn’t help. This is why the elementalist decided to catch a ride to the north, to find a certain small house that’s supposed to be located close to Sunspear Great Hall.

Once he arrives, Isidro can see how the woman he was searching for is walking along the exterior of her home, correcting some of the plants and such that grow nearby. Despite her age, Hiwot is quite a spry individual and she likes to wander around. She may not be swift, but she gets there eventually.  
As he comes closer, she has apparently already noticed him and offers him a smile.

“Miss Hiwot”, he says and inclines his head in greeting.

“Ah, young Isidro. I had not expected to see you back so soon, but I’m glad.  
I heard about the unfortunate outcome at Gandara, that your assault never succeeded. It appears the Kournans are craftier than all of us expected and Varesh is prepared to do everything possible to win, even if it harms the fabric of reality.”  
After she is done giving her opinion, she briefly glances around, seeing how the wagon leaves without dropping off anyone else.  
“Where is Amadi? Did he not wish to come with you?”

He had hoped not to be confronted with this issue immediately, but perhaps it was inevitable. He hesitates due to his guilt and lowers his gaze to the ground.  
“I…I’m sorry, Hiwot. Amadi, he…”, Isidro runs a hand up to his beard, scratching it tentatively. “…he was captured during the battle.”

Hiwot is silent for a few moments, her eyes quickly growing distant as she considers this statement.  
“Do you believe he’s alive?”, she asks in an even tone.

“Yeah, I do. From what our scouts told us, we think most of the Sunspears were captured. Unfortunately, Kormir’s state is still unknown.”

“Hmm. I see. What happened, exactly? I only heard a rather summarized tale of the battle and the outbreak that came out of it.”

Isidro sighs and comes closer, with Hiwot following him as they stop right outside the door.  
“Well, for the most part, everything was going our way to begin with. We took the docks in Gandara after a lot of hard fighting together with Dunkoro and then carved a path towards the center. Kormir had went on ahead of us with her most elite Sunspears, in order to tackle Varesh.”

“And then Varesh unleashed Abaddon’s minions?”

“Yeah uh, basically. Before that, we had to fight General Morgahn and some of the other Kournans, but it was interrupted by the portal opening.  
As that happened, Kormir tried to keep a lot of our enemies busy and let the rest of us flee, but Amadi refused to leave her behind and decided to help out.”  
Isidro folds his arms and furrows his brow thoughtfully.  
“He still wished to protect us, but there were a lot of demons he had to handle. To succeed, he turned into some kind of…different form. He gained some type of armor that made him look a bit like the images of Balthazar. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

These words not only surprises Hiwot, but also makes her look rather hesitant.  
“He…actually used the avatar of Balthazar? I never believed that he would go so far…”

“The avatar of Balthazar?”

The old dervish nods slowly, her eyes diverted elsewhere.  
“It is an ancient prayer, one of the most difficult, powerful and dangerous abilities that those of our lifestyle can use. One exists for each of the Five Gods.  
The one belonging to Balthazar especially can create a lot of devastation to the areas around the caster, but also to the caster themselves, due to how much energy one must employ. The avatars belong to entities above mortal minds and is taxing to keep intact, both on a mental and physical plane.”

Well, Isidro had been worried enough when he saw it happen, but now he feels close to terrified.  
“Shit. That doesn’t sound good.”

“It all depends on the user, of course, but I have always advised him to only summon such powers in the most critical of events. He must have believed that protecting all of you was one such occasion.”

Damn. Isidro hadn’t actually considered this angle previously, not truly. How far is his boyfriend ready to go in order to protect his friends and loved ones? Is he ready to die just to let them be safe? It only makes Isidro miss him even more.  
“I’m sorry, Hiwot, for not being able to protect him. I know that’s what I’m supposed to do as his partner, but Amadi…” The elementalist sighs and shuts his eyes. “He can be so stubborn.”

Having been lost in her own worry, Hiwot had likely not thought of how much this is hurting Isidro. She merely displays a smile for him and pats his shoulder.  
“There is no need to apologize, young man. I don’t blame you, as I know how my son can be.  
Tell me, did Amadi speak anything further of the Hukandas after all of you left last time?”

He turns back to her, wondering why that would matter, but doesn’t intend to keep it a secret.  
“Uh, yeah, he did. When we met with the Council of Elders, he told them that he wanted his family’s name redeemed.”

There’s a very brief and small snort from Hiwot, and her eyes drift to the surrounding savannah again.  
“I assumed as much. He has always spoken of wanting to do something of that caliber, that he wishes the name of Hukanda to be remembered for their honor once more, and not their power plays or arrogance. It is commendable, albeit a dangerous choice, to take so much responsibility onto his shoulders.”

Not the first time Hiwot mentions that, and she is also not the only one who has been concerned about it. Even if she, Kormir, Dunkoro, the elders and others believe that Amadi is being too harsh on himself, Isidro can’t help but feel proud of him, for finding a purpose to struggle towards.  
“Have you always known that he was a Hukanda?”

She shakes her head.  
“No, I have not. In fact, it took several years before I found out.  
We met when he was quite young, and it wasn’t until his mid-teens that he told me the story that his parents had relayed to him, the truth of his heritage.”

“They gave him that story before he was a teenager?”

“Yes. Apparently, they believed in letting him hear the truth already early on, so that he would know what type of line he comes from. They were never nobles like you might see in Kryta, Ascalon or Vabbi, of course, but they had their principles, a set of codes they put their faith in.  
Since his parents died without being able to fulfill their own wishes to restore the Hukanda name, Amadi inadvertently inherited their hopes, retaining it in his heart. It has only grown stronger with age, I believe.”

Isidro studies Hiwot’s distant gaze for a few moments, before he turns his own out towards the landscape around them, watching the sun over the horizon.  
“That must have been difficult. I can see why it affected him this way.”

She exhales and slowly rolls the scythe around in her hand.  
“In the past, I always wondered if he would do something foolish in their name and as the years went by, he never seemed to stop – joining the Sunspears, expeditions into Fahranur, journeying to the Crystal Desert, travelling to Kryta and Cantha, and now even fighting minions of Abaddon.”

Listening to her, she doesn’t sound angry or anything, just sort of disappointed. Isidro arches his brow and gazes at her.  
“You don’t approve?”

“Oh, I do. I love him, of course, and I am proud that he has his own path, but…”  
She snorts amusedly and turns her eyes towards the elementalist.  
“I am his mother and his teacher, Isidro. No matter how much I support him, I will always worry for his safety.”

Isidro can’t help but nod and smile back at her.  
“Heh, yeah. Guess we’re two on that. I’m concerned for him all the time, now more than ever.”

“I am glad you feel that way. My impulsive son needs someone like you.”

There are traces of fear surging through his chest, trying to swallow any other emotions, but Isidro feels he needs to embrace ways to combat it.  
“I will get him back, Hiwot”, he says with a determined voice. “I will free Amadi from Varesh’s grasp, no matter the cost. You have my word.”

She watches him, searching his eyes and expression, nodding slowly after she’s done.  
“I am pleased to hear it. However, make sure to be careful. Do not make any foolish mistakes along the way. I obviously want to see my son again, but I would prefer that you both remain alive.  
Have the courage of Balthazar in your future journeys, but also maintain the wisdom of Dwayna in your heart.”

“I…will try my best.”  
This might’ve sounded kinda lame or somewhat forced, but he had to say it. Feels better this way.  
After a brief pause, he glances around the area, viewing the house and the land.  
“Uh, should I maybe help you get out of here? I mean, there’s always a chance that the Kournans decide to attack Istan again. They might come for you.”

The old woman merely shakes her head.  
“That will not be necessary. I don’t fear them, and I sincerely doubt that my little hut is of interest to anyone.”

Isidro isn’t sure he believes her. She’s still a dervish to be reckoned with and one who has a lot of knowledge stored in her mind. Plus, she’s close to Amadi. What if they try to go for his family, to make him talk?  
Then again, Isidro can’t actually force her away. It’s her life and Amadi would likely trust her. That’s good enough for Isidro.

“If you say so. If there’s anything I can do for you, though, just let me know.”

“Do not worry for me, Isidro. I will be fine.”

“Alright. Well, since I’m here, is there some way that you could maybe lend a hand regarding freeing Amadi? I’m not sure if you have some old spell or something that could do it.”

Hiwot actually emits a brief chuckle.  
“Sadly, I do not. I am not really a fighter, nor are my abilities powerful enough to break the bonds of Varesh’s prison. We dervishes know many tricks, but we are not invincible.”  
She slowly turns to face him again.  
“However, if your heart is uneasy, then I could offer some help to alleviate it. My body is quite frail now, but my mind is still strong. I can provide guidance and take you through prayers to the gods, to soothe your anxiety. It has always helped Amadi when he had to do something perilous or difficult in the past.”

It’s a kind gesture and perhaps something he should’ve expected, but Isidro still wonders what Amadi would say if he knew that the elementalist was praying with his adopted mother. Would he be amused? The idea of Amadi’s smile is rejuvenating.  
“I…can’t say I do that all too often myself, but I would be willing to give it a try.”

He can’t receive Amadi’s smile at this time, but he does get one from Hiwot instead.  
“Come then, let us go inside and ask for the blessings of the Five.”


	21. Suggestive waters

As the hours drifted by in Kamadan after the meeting with the elders, the Ascendants decided to temporarily split up and use their time in different ways. While the majority remained in the city and Isidro went off to meet with Hiwot, Devona figured it might be best to pursue an offer that she had technically already accepted. She did promise to have a few drinks with a certain pirate and even if she was nervous, she wasn’t going to let that stop her.

She ends up being rather surprised when the whole encounter goes a lot smoother than she anticipated. Margrid is much nicer than any of them realized and even though they do have a few alcoholic drinks together, the majority of the time is spent sitting and chatting. It is Dev who does most of the talking for now, as the Captain has a bunch of questions about their arrival and the fight at Gandara, but it’s not really an interrogation. Instead, Dev gets the impression that Margrid is merely curious.

After discussing it for a while, a bit of silence washes over them and they enjoy their drinks silently for a few moments. For the time being, they’re having some type of wine, and Dev has to admit that it’s pretty nice. Somewhat stronger than she’s used to, but she can handle it. Or at least she hopes so.  
“So, Ascalon, huh?”, Margrid remarks. “Heard about the fighting up there. Must’ve been rough.”

They’re seated on a chair each within Margrid’s fairly spacious cabin, at least for a ship of this size. Most of the others share quarters, from what Dev has heard, but not the Captain.  
She quickly surveys the brown eyes, but does not see anything else than curiosity in them. She releases a small sigh and nods.  
“More than that. It was…devastating at times.”

“I can imagine.” Margrid pauses briefly and then tries to proceed very carefully. “I uh, can’t say how much of what ends up down here is truth or not, but some people have been talking about some kind of…event. ‘The Searing’, they call it.”

Dev’s eyes drift to the side, towards the small window in the room and appear rather distant as she nods. Her voice seems to enter a similar nature.  
“Yeah, it was real. The whole thing was…unlike anything I’ve ever seen. The destruction that the charr caused to our land was unimaginable and every day afterwards felt like hell, filled with only the briefest glimmer of hope.”  
She turns the mug around in her hand, fidgeting with it somewhat as she tries to find the right words.  
“I hardly even remember who I was before the invasion, but those events transformed me, I can’t deny that. They made me realize how one must cherish every moment in life and do your utmost to be a better person.”

Margrid watches her with a solemn gaze, inclining her head slowly.  
“I understand. I mean, I’ve never experienced anything quite like that myself, but I can relate to the desperation. Happens out here too.”

The response reignites an inquisitive notion in Dev and she shifts her gaze back towards the Captain. Margrid is sitting much more bent in her chair, trying to be comfortable, while she keeps the mug in her lap. Most of her armor has been discarded and she only wears a beige shirt along with some grey pants.  
“I guess you haven’t had it easy either. The life of a pirate isn’t something I’ve ever considered, but it sounds…I dunno, complicated.”

The comment brings a slight smile to Margrid’s lips and she looks down into her mug.  
“It is. It’s the kind of life that demands determination, cunning and skewed morals.”

“Ever thought about doing something else?”

The Captain shrugs.  
“At times, sure, but I know nothing else.”

“Hmm. Is that where the ‘Sly’ part comes from?”

Margrid blinks at her and momentarily seems confused.  
“Huh? Oh, hah. Nah, that’s a family thing.”

“Family?”

“Yeah, my family has always been the Slys. It’s in my blood.  
I come from a long line of sailors, or corsairs specifically. When my mother died, it was expected of me to rise up and take her position as Captain. Naturally, I did.”

During the explanation, Dev has another sip of the wine, letting it wash around in her mouth before she swallows.  
“That sounds hard. Did you never try to oppose it?”

“Oh sure, for a short while when I was younger, but that was only until I thought about the alternative. I mean, what else was I to do? The choices were basically joining the Kournan military, become a fisherwoman or marry some rich asshole and be theirs for the rest of my life.”  
She grimaces and shakes her head.  
“I couldn’t handle that. Made me feel sick. No, the life of a corsair was preferable in the face of all that, even if it is difficult.”

Dev releases a small snort and shrugs.  
“Personally, I would’ve probably joined the military, but I used to be part of one up in Ascalon, so I admit that my opinion is somewhat biased.”

“Well, not saying I have anything against military types.”  
Margrid faces Dev and the warrior can see a glint of amusement in her eyes.  
“Soldiers can be rather alluring too.”

Dev clears her throat and buries her nose in her hand, hoping to hide a small blush.  
“That’s…probably true.”

The reaction makes Margrid chuckle, but she doesn’t push it. She grabs another sip of wine and then tries to divert them away from this topic.  
“So, you guys are opposing Varesh. Pretty brave, some might say, though I’m not sure what I think about it yet.  
You really believe that your group can take her on?”

Before responding, Dev takes a deep breath and considers her stance, as well as their position.  
“To be honest, I…don’t know for sure. Our team has fought a lot of things in the past, foes that I never could’ve imagined, but this is almost on its own level. A god and his prophet – or whatever Varesh is – along with her army, probably takes the prize.”

“Heh, I agree, at least according to the stories.  
But let me guess - you’re still gonna do it, right?”

Dev meets Margrid’s eyes once more and nods rather confidently.  
“We are. Jana and our friends won’t want to give up; we never do. We’ve always continued to fight, no matter the odds.”

“I admit, you guys are bold, and I respect that, but sometimes it’s probably preferable to run, especially if the situation looks grim. And your current fight is way worse than that, from my perspective.”

Not exactly a wrong answer or anything, but the warrior still looks skeptical.  
“I dunno, I think I disagree. If we don’t fight, then who will? This world needs people who believe in their principles and continue abiding by them. I’ve always been proud about that aspect of our team.”

Margrid sits and views Dev curiously for a few moments, while swirling her drink around slowly. Eventually, a small smirk appears on her lips and she tilt her head sideways.  
“Such fierce determination you have, Ascalon. I admit, it’s kinda hot.”

Dev blinks in surprise and hesitates.  
“You think so?”

“Damn right. You’re the type of person that makes people believe. Maybe I wouldn’t commit as fully as you do, but I respect it.”

Dev chuckles and scratches her cheek shyly.  
“Erm…thanks, I guess. But I think that’s more of Jana’s thing, to be honest. I just follow her.”

Margrid corrects her position then and leans forward somewhat, trying to view Dev intensely enough that it draws the warrior’s gaze to her.  
“Being the hero is not something I’ve ever been interested in, but it’s inspiring to meet the type. You’re one of those for sure, Devona. I see it in you, just like I saw it in Amadi and the rest of your team. You’re the real deal.”

Being called a hero is both gratifying and sort of embarrassing. Dev knows that Miljana hates it, as she’d preferred to just be viewed as a fighter, but they probably can’t deny the truth of the matter.  
For now, she tries to focus on a specific element of Margrid’s statement.  
“I remember what you said about Amadi, which was…interesting. I mean, Amadi has mentioned how he pretty much hates corsairs.”

“Yeah, many do. Guess I can’t blame ‘im.”

“You don’t think that will start a fight?”

“Nah, I doubt it’ll ever be that bad. As far as I recall, Amadi is the sensible type and he’ll recognize our contribution to your efforts.  
Besides, we corsairs aren’t all the same. Some of us have a code, a set of principles that we live by, same as the Sunspears. Well, the details differ, but I think it’ll be enough to keep us from killing each other. Wouldn’t wanna piss him off anyway, if I want a chance to meet with you again.”

This current encounter has been fairly pleasant, so Dev would definitely enjoy the idea, but she’s even more surprised that Margrid shares the opinion.  
“You want to do that?”

“Maybe. Could be nice to have another drink together at some point. You’re not bad company, Ascalon.”

“I…thanks. You’re nice too.”

Margrid arches her brow somewhat amusedly.  
“Nice? Heh. Don’t think anyone has ever called me that before.”

Dev manages to offer her a rather pleasant smile.  
“Well, they should. You’re a very enjoyable person to speak with and you’re a lot more considerate than I had anticipated.”

The Captain inclines her head.  
“I appreciate that. Good to know that some people acknowledge it.  
Anyway, I should probably not keep you in here too long, so your pals don’t think I’ve kidnapped ya. I suspect you’ve got more important things to do. You can get back to ‘em now, if you want.”

As Margrid downs the last of her drink, Dev watches her tentatively, as if she’s not sure that Margrid is being serious.  
“Wait, really? I figured you wanted to keep me here for a while.”

After putting the mug down on the table, Margrid views her bemusedly.  
“Huh? Why?”

“Well, you know, you helped us out and we had no gold to give you, so I just kinda assumed you wanted…more.”

“Tsk, and what makes you say that? You guys do still have to perform some tasks for me, after all.”

“Erm, well, after all the things you said, I…”  
Dev stops here, shuts her eyes and runs a hand over them.  
“Actually, never mind. I’m being stupid.”

Margrid chuckles, amused by the embarrassment.  
“Hey, no need to be shy. I get what you’re saying, but it was only a lil’ flirting. Nothing wrong with that, is there?”

“No, of course not. I don’t mind it at all. But, uh, would you be against taking it further?”

Now that seems to ignite the Captain’s interest and she watches Dev for several moments, searching her face.  
“Obviously not, but you don’t seem like the type to rush these things. Despite what people might say about me, I don’t either; not unless it’s wanted.”

Dev ponders this aspect, not just her own assumptions about Margrid which were obviously wrong, but her own feelings too. In the past, she has always been rather…shy, perhaps even passive, preferring to stay on the receiving end. When she observes Margrid sitting in front of her, though, a certain eagerness starts to grow inside her chest.  
“And…what if that’s what I want?”, she asks quietly.

Margrid slowly rises from her seat, putting her hands on her hips. She’s an intriguing sight, not quite as muscular as Dev of course, but still has the toned and well-trained body of an archer and fighter, much like Miljana. She’s somewhat taller than the Ascendant ranger, though.  
The Captain angles her head sideways and another smirk crawls onto her lips.  
“You saying you want me, hammer girl?”

Pushing herself up from her own chair, Dev meets that fascinating gaze head-on.  
“…maybe.”

Once Margrid takes a moment to scour Dev’s eyes, she apparently finds that same enthusiasm that the warrior truly feels. The Captain takes a few steps forward, letting there be very little distance between them. If Dev reached out now, she could touch the other woman.  
“And what makes you think I’ll take you into my bed?”

This has obviously turned into a game, a rather innocent one that they can both have fun with, if Dev only dares. Trying to summon some confidence, Dev bends herself forward and tries to infuse this sensation in her voice.  
“Because you can’t stop thinking about me.”

Margrid tilts her head back and laughs gently.  
“You’re not that irresistible”, she says, while tapping a finger at Dev’s chest.

“Probably not, but…you and I could still have some fun together.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that at all.”

They stare at each other for several more moments, and Dev cannot deny how she notices a touch of desire is slipping into Margrid’s gaze. For some reason, she doesn’t intend to make the first move, though. Perhaps she is fascinated by Dev’s current display and wants to witness more.  
Dev has never done anything like this before, but as she does not wish to disappoint, she opposes every fiber in her body that tells her to hold back. Perhaps the alcohol is giving her a boost.  
She decreases the last of the distance, puts a hand on Margrid’s chin and tilts it up, getting it into the appropriate angle. Once it is in place, she leans forward and locks their lips in a kiss.

Even if she may have wanted it to be much more passionate, it ends up being rather tender instead. Luckily, Margrid enjoys it and closes her eyes in the process. Reaching out with one hand, she seizes Dev’s hip and leans into the embrace even further. They remain like this for what seems like an hour, but is probably not more than half a minute at most.  
Once they take a brief pause, their lips still brush against one another and their eyes are half-open, desire permeating every section of them.

“You’re pretty sweet”, Margrid whispers. “I like that.”

“I can be many more things.”

“Show me.”

The Captain pushes herself very close, but allows Dev to lead for now, as she gets guided towards the bed in the vicinity. It is made for one person, but with what they have in mind, that shouldn’t be an issue.  
As they crash into the bed in such close proximity, they roll around underneath the sheets and articles of clothing gradually drop to the floor. Neither the crew on this ship nor the Ascendants see these two for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's been a few years now since that first romance with Evennia and Dev is changing, so I wanted to show her as being a little bit more eager. Margrid is the kind of person who doesn't mind indulging her as well._


	22. The silent resolve

A dark, dusty and windowless room, deep within the bowels of the facility. No light reaches this section, the sound from the outside is suppressed and any glimmer of hope is strangled, as to not give those inside a chance for rebellion.  
How long has he been trapped in this dungeon? A few days? Or has it been a few weeks? It feels longer, but time is hard to determine down here, especially in this weakened state.

“Upon a cold, moonless night, there came a man to a farm. The night was so dark, he carried a lit candle to find the path”, he mutters slowly.

However long it’s been, the nature of his stay has not changed. Amadi has constantly been sent in and out of this room, in order to be interrogated by a specific member of the garrison’s soldiers. He does not know this man’s name, but he doesn’t care either, as his role is clear – it is the head torturer, the one meant to extract information from Amadi. So far, he has thankfully not been allowed to use any far-reaching methods.

This man is a mesmer, one who has altered his magical expertise specifically to affect the psyche, creating mental images that penetrate one’s head and distorts reality. Sometimes, it gets worse, putting a pressure on Amadi’s mind that is painful, but not to the extent that it would physically scar him. Doesn’t really matter, though, as it still hurts.  
Just as Amadi is on another verse of the texts he tries to pull out from his memories, the mesmer puts a hand on his chin, squeezes it slightly and forces the dervish to look up at him. Amadi scans the light brown skin, the hazel eyes, the very short black hair and the full beard in the same color, only slightly trimmed to stay at a reasonable length. The gaze he gets in return is one of annoyance.

“Ready to speak yet, Captain? Tell me about Isidro. We know he is from Kryta, don’t try to deny it.”

Having lost his train of thought, Amadi has to start over, but he obviously has more. He continues to use the same methods that he has done so far, his way of showing defiance. The scriptures he quotes are only slightly above a whisper.  
"And when the world rang with the clanging of swords and did fire fall from the skies, Dwayna, goddess of life and air, heard the wailings and pleas of the weak.  
And when the rumblings of war did not cease, came Her charge, Doric-"

The torturer sighs heavily, squeezing the chin a bit further, and puts his other hand on Amadi’s forehead. A purple light appears from his fingers and shoots into the dervish’s head, piercing his thoughts. Amadi senses how his body starts to vibrate and pain surges through him, mostly due to the pressure. He knows that the mesmer could go further, and by the sound of the other man's voice, he probably wants to as well.

“You are making this more difficult for yourself, Amadi. Do you wish to be kept here forever? _Give in_. You only need to speak, just a little, and then we will never have to meet each other again. Would that not be liberating, hm? Isn’t that what you want?”

“…who did prostrate himself at Her feet”, Amadi emits in a very strained voice.

The mesmer exhales in further irritation, ends his spell, stands up and begins to walk around the room. Amadi can’t really do much to escape, due to being tied to this chair. Even if that wasn’t the case, the torturer isn’t alone, as two more Kournan soldiers wait by the door.  
“Don’t get cocky. My instructions are clear, but rules can be bent. If you are so arrogant that you believe this is the extent of my powers, you do not know the meaning of the word.”  
He stops and holds his hand up. Magic materializes around it once more, like swirling purple-pink flowers that come into a fleeting existence and dissolve almost as quickly.  
“Shall I demonstrate my true gifts to you, Captain? Do you wish to experience their capabilities? I doubt you do. I am certain you know what happens to those who are exposed to them. If you wish to avoid this end, then I suggest you talk.  
Think about it – Warmarshal Varesh does not even want the entirety of your plans, just the truth of your allies. What harm is there in revealing so little? Your freedom for a paltry amount of intel.”

Unfortunately, Amadi doesn’t seem to care. The verse continues.  
"And cast She now a glance upon the war-torn lands and wasted flesh of the fallen, and with tears upon Her cheek did lay Her gentle hands upon the prostrate man. Then saith She unto him and all Her charges, ‘Lay down thy weapons, and as I have done unto ye, so ye must do for your brethren. Offer protection to the weak. Give solace and shelter to those who need it. Be ye a salve to the wounded’.”

Being too tired for this nonsense, the mesmer suddenly sneers, takes a few sharp steps and punches his prisoner in the gut. Amadi’s head flies forward and he coughs violently. This isn’t the first time such an attack is made. It is followed up by a backhanded slap, just like before. It stings across Amadi’s cheek.  
“Is this what you want?! Are you a glutton for pain, Captain?! I know more of it than you might imagine, and I am not afraid to take you through its many facets.”

After several heavy breaths, Amadi provides his response.  
"...For I am your goddess, and I will give blessings to all who follow these teachings."

The torturer takes a deep breath of his own, cracks his fingers and grimaces.  
“Very well. Then let the games begin.”

He places both hands on Amadi’s head, summoning energy from within his own body, letting an aura of the same tints as earlier appear around him.  
Amadi grits his teeth and is forced to quickly shut his eyes, as he feels how his head starts to ache much fiercer than before. The whole world feels like it begins to vibrate and crumble, and it doesn’t take all too long until he cries out in agony.

Fortunately, this increased level of violence is not allowed to continue. The door flies open, and in the entrance stands none other than General Morgahn. He watches this endeavor for only the briefest of moments, before a scowl appears on his brow.  
“What in Lyssa’s name do you think you’re doing?! I said interrogate, not flay his mind!”

With a certain reluctance, the mesmer stops the flow of magic and tears himself away, glaring back at Morgahn.  
“General, this is what I do! You wanted to get information from this infuriating and miserable pile of zealous garbage, and that means you must expect me to use my methods!”

Morgahn faces the torturer with equal ferocity and points at the door.  
“Get out. You are finished here.”

It takes a few seconds for him to acknowledge what he’s being told and the mesmer appears like he’s going to fight back, but realizes it’s not worth it.  
“The Warmarshal will not be pleased. She asked me to work on him and she will-“

“I said, _GET OUT!”_  
Being somewhat taken aback by the shout, the other man is completely silenced and several moments passes by before he recuperates. With an indignant gaze, he marches out the door, followed by the two guards. The door is flung shut after them, and Morgahn is turned towards it, showing his back to Amadi.  
“I knew you were stubborn, Captain, but this behavior ridiculous. No, more than that – it is dangerous. Your life is at stake.”

Morgahn’s volume is much more reasonable now, but when he goes quiet, he hears the panting from Amadi’s direction, followed by a raspy response.  
“Only because you make it so.”

The General swirls around and stares directly at the Captain with a stern gaze.  
“Do you want to get yourself killed? Is death your goal?”

He will have to give Amadi credit for his resolve, though, as the dervish raises his own eyes to face the other man.  
“Obviously, I don’t. However, if you believe I will reveal secrets about my friends, then you are a fool.  
I have the strength of the Five behind me, General. My mind cannot be bent to neither yours nor Varesh’s will. You have to kill me, in that case.”

Morgahn sighs, feeling how exhaustion comes over him. He is sympathetic to Amadi, but he can’t let too much compassion influence him. He raises a hand and runs a few fingers over his face.  
“This isn’t what I want, Captain. All we ask for is a small bit of information, nothing crucial. Why can you not give us something so minor, in order to preserve yourself?”

“I do not make a habit of cooperating with traitors to the gods and Elona.”

If he was trying to rile the General up, it seems he achieved a partial success, as Morgahn furrows his brow.  
“Don’t you dare speak that way to me. I am still one of Lyssa’s faithful.”

Amadi’s own stare intensifies, shimmering with skepticism.  
“Are you? Would Lyssa approve of what you’re doing now? Do you genuinely believe that she would be fine with the destruction that is being caused by Varesh, or the demons she summoned at Gandara? Would one of our beloved Five truly accept that her so-called ‘faithful’ gladly fights for one that worships Abaddon?  
Abaddon is a fallen god, General, a traitor to the Five. He spits on everything they stand for and Varesh relishes this opposition. You fail them by fighting for her.”

The words are all infused with a sense of wisdom and clarity, something that Morgahn has a hard time to dispute, as he saw what occurred at Gandara. He struggles with his own retort and eventually diverts his eyes.  
“You don’t understand. Varesh only wants what’s best for Elona, even if it seems questionable.”

“Are you blind, General? You think Nightfall, these waves of demons and devastation, is what is best for Elona?”

“She has promised to retain the temples to Lyssa and a few other minor ones to other gods. We will still be allowed to worship them, even when Abaddon rules here.”

Amadi shakes his head in mild disbelief.  
“You can’t be that much of a fool, General.”

“I am _not_ being a fool.”

“First of all, yes, you are, if you actually believe that she is being honest with you. Even you must acknowledge that, when she has the power, she will shatter all other faiths.  
Secondly, have you already surrendered? Are you content with being reduced to living in Abaddon’s shadow, hiding your faith in the darkness of an oppressive deity?  
You know who else were forced to live under such conditions? The Krytans, when the Unseen Ones came and tricked the White Mantle. You can ask any of the citizens and rebels, and they will tell you what a horrible existence it was, to constantly be hunted.”

Morgahn is still frowning, but he does not dare to look at Amadi, to somehow be swayed by this reality. The several seconds it takes for him to answer reveals the hesitation regardless.  
“It won’t be like that.”

“You may destroy me in this room, General, and proceed to shatter all of Elona, but trust me when I say that you will fall with us. Mark my words, there will be nothing left of anyone after Nightfall, not unless you make a stand. Ask yourself if you can live with these consequences.”

Without saying another word, the General departs the room, finally giving Amadi some peace. Soon enough, the sound of prayers returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Most of Amadi's quotes are from the Scriptures of Dwayna, which I took[from the official GW2 wiki](https://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/Dwayna). There are a few more on that page too, as well as on the ones for the other gods._


	23. Dampened delivery

It is with heightened senses and careful pacing that the Ascendants progress through Kourna on this renewed journey. When they had been forced to flee Gandara, certain mistakes were made, and they had almost been spotted by the army patrols, an event that they’d prefer to avoid this time around. Thankfully, they’ve become somewhat more accustomed to what sights and warning signs to watch for, which means they are far more efficient this time.

The trip from Istan had also been pretty uneventful, much thanks to Margrid and her crew’s impressive coordination on the sea. When offered to join them to their destination, however, she turned them down. She had no interest in staying on land right now, as she apparently has some other affairs to deal with. That said, she did not let them forget that they owe her some favors still and she’ll contact them when it is time to collect.  
Interestingly, she wasn’t as adamant about it at some of them may have expected. The others had noticed how she and Devona were throwing some glances and smiles at each other, which eased Margrid’s demeanor. Seems there’s something going on between the two.

It’s quite late when they finally arrive back in the sanctuary that they had secured during their last visit. Upon entry, the group notices how the Sunspears have apparently not sat still either. A few more troops have rejoined the cause, more resources have been gathered and they’ve been trying to craft some temporary gear to utilize as replacements for the stuff they lost at the battle in the east. That these people wouldn’t give up shouldn’t come as a surprise, but it does fill the group with increased hope.

Along the way, they run into Tahlkora, one of the members that decided to stay in Kourna despite being invited to join them in Istan. Her expression brightens, and she quickly runs up to meet them.  
“Ascendants! It’s good to see you again!”

Miljana greets her with a nod, but she can see that Jin is displaying a wider smile.  
“And you as well, Tahlkora”, the ranger tells her. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but it seems your group has gotten larger since we were last here.”

The younger woman glances around the vicinity, viewing the various troops that carry boxes, discuss reports or help out with some task that is needed to improve living conditions. They can’t predict how long they’ll have to stay here, after all.  
“Yup, pretty much. A few of the other scouts and I ran into some of these people a few miles to the west. Apparently, we weren’t the only ones hiding in caves. It was just a coincidence that we spotted them, but we quickly made contact. After hearing that Commander Dunkoro was here, they decided to join us.”

“That’s good to hear. We can always use more people in this fight. Where is the Commander, by the way? We need to talk to him.”

“Oh, of course! He’s probably by his post. Come with me.”

As they follow Tahlkora into the middle of the outpost, they find Dunkoro standing within his small ‘command center’ that he has crafted. Nothing fancy, of course, but enough for him to organize his gear and adjust his plans.  
“Commander, we’re relieved to see you alive”, Miljana comments.

Dunkoro looks up from the items he was examining on a table and acknowledges their approach with a brief snort.  
“I hope you weren’t assuming we would fall so easily”, he says with his usual calm voice.

Her lips curl somewhat as she shakes her head.  
“Of course not, but we couldn’t help being worried regardless. What’s the situation here?”

He gestures for them to come closer and to look at the objects on the rock formation he has assembled into a makeshift table.  
“Things are gradually looking up. Some of the other soldiers and I have been working on tactics and ideas for how to proceed. I wouldn’t classify the situation as ‘good’ in any way, but promising.  
And what about you? How did it go in Kamadan?”

Miljana stops not too far from him, folds her arms and sighs.  
“Not as fruitful as we would’ve hoped. The Council was…skeptical.”  
She relays most of the events during their meeting, along with their reactions and complaints. Except for the end, she does not omit anything, especially not the criticism of Kormir.

Dunkoro listens intently and the frown on his brow grows with every new revelation.  
“I suppose I’m not surprised of this conclusion, not after everything they’ve lost. I do wish they would’ve considered this outcome from a different angle, but I can’t blame them – they need to look out for their own, I understand that.”

It seems that he and the ranger are on the same page, which is why she inclines her head.  
“Pretty much, yeah. However, it’s not all bad and they haven’t yet abandoned us. Suhl suggested that we travel north, to Vabbi. He believes we need the merchant princes and their resources in this war.”

Dunkoro raises a hand to stroke his fingers around his cheeks while he ponders this alternative.  
“Hmm, I see. Yes, they are certainly powerful, and the thought had crossed my mind.”

“You don’t look particularly pleased, though”, Saya points out. “Something wrong?”

He seems to weigh the different options in his mind, tilting his head back and forth.  
“Yes and no. Their forces are substantial, and I believe they would be quite an asset to our efforts, but the leaders themselves are…fickle.  
While the Istani Council often acts depending on what is best for the island and Kourna focuses on efficient military strategies, the Vabbian princes are usually driven by self-interest, but what this mean can differ from person to person. They wish to maintain their superiority, but also their good relations with their neighbors. To convince them that war is necessary might be difficult.”

Dev looks somewhat unsure.  
“So, you don’t think we should talk to them?”

She receives a shrug in return from the old man.  
“That is not necessarily what I meant. I won’t oppose your choice to convince them to join us, but I do wonder if this is anything to hope for, really. The chance that they’ll actually deliver is low.  
I believe it is more important to trust in the might of the Sunspears. We lost a lot of troops at Gandara, both as fatalities and prisoners. I think it’s wise to focus on freeing those who remain captive, so that we can properly conduct this rebellion.”

“I agree”, says another person. The Ascendant are not surprised when they turn to look at Isidro, who seems quite determined.  
“As long as Amadi is stuck in captivity, I’m not going anywhere. We have to free him.”

Thankfully, his comrades all give him brief nods.  
“Don’t think you’ll get any arguments from us”, Dev points out.

Saya crosses her arms.  
“Yeah, but the problem lies in actually locating him. We’ve got some vague ideas, but that’s not enough.”

That’s when Tahlkora clears her throat.  
“Actually, we’ve been making some progress on that front too. Captain Amadi is an important member of your team, but also of the Sunspears. I made sure to dispatch our scouts all over the land, to look for any information regarding his whereabouts. We now know exactly where to go.”

Isidro turns around, facing the scout with both an intrigued and determined gaze.  
“Where?”

“To the east, there’s a region called Arkjok Ward, on the western coast of the Elon River. Along one of the islands, there’s a garrison, not too far from some other minor military outposts. We strongly believe that Amadi and several more Sunspears are being held inside.”

Miljana tries to imagine the landscape in her mind, raising a hand to pinch her nose.  
“Hmm, I believe we’ve seen it from afar, but couldn’t get close. If that’s where he is, though, that’s where we’ll go.”

“I wanna come with you”, Tahlkora insists. “I want to be involved in any rescue efforts. Captain Amadi is…an inspiration to me and I want to help save him.”

Luckily, Isidro seems quite pleased with her choice.  
“I don’t mind at all. You’re brave and fairly talented at what you do, so you should definitely be there with us.”

Next to Miljana stands Jin, and the apprentice now clears her throat.  
“I…would also like to come. You could use another skilled archer.”

Miljana views the young woman skeptically, as worry infiltrates her mind, but she tries her best to restrain it.  
“Hmm. I guess you’re right. You have shown to possess a lot of synergy with us."

“I promise I won’t disappoint you, master, and I’ll follow your commands.”

Most of them are getting rather excited now, especially Isidro, as the rescue efforts may finally begin. Before they get too far, Dunkoro hopes to temper their expectations.  
“Your courage and resolve is admirable, but this operation can’t succeed with just your group. You’ll need local help, in order to get inside.”

Saya snorts and shakes her head.  
“Well, then we’re screwed. We’ve reached out before and no one here has shown any interest in helping us out.”

“Don’t be so quick to dismiss them, miss Sayaki. They may not be warriors, but they are still fierce. Many of the citizens are scared at this time, but not all of them. Some are starting to display signs of resistance, according to our scouts.  
Tahlkora, didn’t you mention something about developments to the west?”

The scout nods quickly.  
“Yeah, that’s right. The soldiers have been harassing some of the villagers around that area and it’s becoming very tense.  
If our group can somehow alleviate the pressure from the troops and show them how ready we are to protect everyone, some might be willing to lend a hand.”

“And you’re sure that they will listen to a bunch of outsiders?”, Dev inquiries.

“I think so, yeah, especially if I’m with you.  
The news of the Ascendants has reached Kourna too and even if Varesh has tried to twist your reputation, it’s not that easy. If you display the same courage and heroism that they’ve heard mentioned in the tales, I think you’ll be able to create an understanding. They have to see that you care.”

Miljana shuts her eyes and exhales.  
“Alright then, I guess it’s time to try being heroes again.”

Saya smirks and nudges her elbow into her wife’s arm.  
“Your favorite activity, right?”

“You’re thinking of Dev.”

“…shut up”, they hear the warrior mutter.

Isidro walks to stand in the middle of the group, drawing their attention.  
“Don’t forget, we’re doing this for Amadi. We won’t be a full team without him, so let’s make sure we succeed.”


	24. Days of sunrise

The sight of marching soldiers has for much of Kourna’s history been a source of pride, safety and strength. Due to the many conflicts and hardships it has endured, because of the difficulties of living in several sections of the land, this province is always ready for combat, to tackle any war that would descend upon it. Loyalty, duty, patriotism – these are ideas that have been spoken about in Kryta, Ascalon and Cantha, but none live up to it in the same fashion as Kournans do. This is why the army has always been so revered, even by those who do not fight. This is also why the latest developments have been so difficult to accept.

For the last several weeks, or perhaps even a few months, fear and distrust have been growing among the populace. The soldiers do not protect them as much anymore, focusing on missions outside the province or to defend their own installations. Whenever they do choose to appear, it is often to make demands of civilians, to ask them what they know, to acquire resources or to conscript them for military duty. This would normally be an honor, but not now when the army seems to neglect the rest of the province.

In the outskirts of a western village, somewhat north of Nundu Bay, a group of villagers have been rounded up and cuffed. They are being marched away, while they are surrounded by a squad of soldiers. Most of them look down with dejected gazes at the ground, defeat being blatant on their faces. They do not dare to oppose the orders they are being given, even if some would want to. Well, all except for one person.

One man in his 40s, with medium brown skin, long black dreadlocks and only a light beard adorning his cheeks, decide that he’s not going to stay silent. He has been told off before, but someone has to speak up.  
“This isn’t fair. Why are you doing this? Our village has done nothing wrong.”

The squad’s lieutenant, a woman called Berhane, glances over her shoulder and peers at him with disapproving eyes.  
“I told you what would happen, Lekan. You should have followed my instructions.”

“But we don’t know anything! We’ve been honest with you, and yet you refuse to believe us!”

She simply shakes her head.  
“An easy lie to tell. You’ve been giving us too many of them and our superiors are getting sick of it. An example must be made.”

Lekan frowns at her, staring into her eyes.  
“Where are you taking us?”

Berhane continues to watch him for a moment, but then diverts her eyes elsewhere.  
“To the garrison, in Arkjok Ward. We have interrogators waiting inside.”

He gets frustrated that not only the lieutenant, but pretty much all the soldiers refuse to view them directly, unless they try to struggle.  
“But…even our children? They have nothing to tell you. Please, Berhane, at least let them go.”

“As long as you and the rest cooperate, they won’t be harmed.”

Lekan looks distraught as he hears it, glancing down at a young and frightened teenaged girl next to him, who is dressed in simple and loose clothing, just like he is. They’re going to use his daughter and the other children as leverage.  
“How is this fair? We have been nothing but loyal and friendly to the army. Why is Varesh punishing us for it?”

Berhane finally slows her pace a bit and turns to him again, aiming a stern gaze at her prisoner.  
“ _Warmarshal Ossa”_ , she corrects him, “does not take kindly to people who betray our ideals. A loyal citizen does not hide fugitives.”

“We’re not hiding anyone, and you know it! You’ve searched through our village, twice!”

She continues to stare at him, but as her eyes travel to the girl next to him, her conviction briefly falters. The lieutenant tries to shake it off, not to lose sight of their goals and gives Lekan a last look, before they proceed in the same speed as before.  
“We shall see.”  
However, before they manage to get much further, they suddenly hear a certain noise that draws their attention. It sounds like some kind of creature in the distance, which makes Berhane raise her arm and signal for the rest to stop immediately.  
“What was that?”, she asks. “Did everyone hear it?”

Another soldier nods briefly, his eyes directed to the south.  
“Sounded like…a warning signal. Heket, maybe?”

Berhane pulls out a curved sword from her belt, while also preparing to grab the shield from her back.  
“Dammit. We don’t have time to deal with those vermin right now. Corporal Dejen, take five of our troops and go around to the west, see what you can find. Flank them if things go awry.”

“Yes, lieutenant!”, says this soldier and starts doing just that.

Unfortunately, this entire thing was merely a ruse, and as soon as the small group leaves the rest of the platoon, something comes flying through the air. Two arrows travel in perfect arches and lands in the backs of a duo of soldiers, who stumble to the ground. One is a normal projectile, while the other shimmers like a crystal. They barely even have time to react, before another crystal arrow arrives from the west instead and pierces the leg of a third soldier.

“Shit”, Berhane exclaims. “Ambush! Get your shields out and find cover! Archers, return fire!”

Despite the confidence of the command, it is difficult to know where exactly the arrows are coming from. As one group is about to run in behind a set of rocks, the sands beneath them rises up into the air and knocks them back with a fierce shockwave. From the same angle of the battlefield, a light-skinned warrior jumps up, wielding a massive spiked hammer, which she uses to knock at least two troops down to the ground.

In the middle of all the chaos, while the soldiers aren’t sure which side is safe or where they should go, the shadows appear to shimmer around a different group. Suddenly, a woman with long black hair and two blood-red daggers emerges from it and stabs the closest soldier, shortly before she pounces on another.  
To complete the flanking maneuver, a young Sunspear scout and a feline leap out from behind their cover and unleash further attacks. The scout smites one soldier, while the big cat bites into the legs of another.

Berhane, who is one of the few that has managed to find shelter, looks at all these attacks with shock. She sees the brutality of the Ascalonian’s strikes, how she’s capable of keeping several troops occupied at once, while she is assisted by a Krytan elementalist. The sorcerer uses some kind of porcelain bottle to pour out water, transforms it into ice and hinders the movements of some, so that they can become easier targets.  
Throughout the duration of this fight, arrows keep flying around the battlefield, hitting soldiers in various painful regions, but it’s difficult to tell exactly where they’re coming from. Either these archers are constantly on the move or there are more than two.

The whole assault is quite overwhelming, and many fall as casualties, though not necessarily fatalities. It appears that these people, who have to be the Ascendants, don’t necessarily seek the death of all the Kournan troops, but that’s not always reassuring.  
In desperation, one of the soldiers turn towards the captured civilians, realizing that the Ascendants likely want to protect them and cuts one of them down. Screams erupt from the villagers.

“S-stop your attack!”, he calls out. “Or I’ll kill more of them!”

While no initial countermeasures arrive, he underestimates what they’re capable of. From behind, the dagger-wielding Canthan has leapt through the shadows and she grabs one of his shoulders, while shoving her blade into his side, piercing the thickest part of the armor with ease. She pushes her mouth close to his ear.  
“Maybe keep your eyes on the battle, asshole. Won’t get you killed”, she tells him, shortly before letting him drop to the ground.

Nearby this section, the civilians hide among themselves, afraid to go anywhere, due to what either the soldiers or these attackers might do. It’s not obvious whether these newcomers are saviors or not.  
The only one who stands out is the young Sunspear scout, who sees a gap in the battle, which she takes and approaches the civilians.  
“Oh, crap. You’re injured.”

She tries to approach the bleeding woman, but due to the suspicion, Lekan gathers his courage and gets in her way.  
“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

The scout stops and holds up her hands, showing she holds no weapons.  
“Wait, it’s okay. My name is Tahlkora, I’m with the Sunspears. I wanna help.”

The Sunspears is of course a revered name by many, even if Kournans tend to trust their soldiers more. Or used to, anyhow.  
“You just attacked these soldiers without warning, so forgive me if I’m a little bit suspicious.”

Tahlkora glances at the injured woman again, getting increasingly worried by the flow of blood. Hoping to prove her sincerity, she turns her hands, creating glowing lights in them.  
“You see this? It’s healing magic, which I was taught in the monasteries of Vabbi. I’m a healer and a scout. You’ve got someone injured on the ground and she won’t make it out unless someone patches her up. Let me do that for you.”

Lekan hesitates, glancing between this young woman and the one who lies bleeding on the ground. Eventually, he sighs and takes a step back, figuring that opposing this would be stupid.  
“Alright, but be careful, please.”

Tahlkora smiles and hurries up to her, immediately kneeling down so that she can start closing the wound.  
“Don’t worry, we’re here to help, I swear.”

In another section of the area, seeing the inevitable end that’s coming, Berhane decides that it’s time to leave. She eyes the three soldiers at her side.  
“We’ve lost this battle, so there’s no point in sticking around. Let’s retreat and bring back word to the garrison. The General must know.”

Before she gets too far, however, three people appear around them. Two of them are wielding bows and the third is the feline they saw earlier, who bares her fangs and growls at them.  
“Not so fast”, says the ranger with the crystal bow. “You’re not going anywhere, lieutenant. Put down your weapons.”

Berhane glares at this woman, while also surveying their two other opponents. She wonders if it might not be possible to cut down all three and make a run for it, before the rest of their group catches up with them. It doesn’t take long until she realizes how much of a suicidal plan that would be, after what she has just witnessed.  
With a disappointed groan, she drops her blade and shield on the ground.  
“Fine, but don’t think you’ll get away with this. Our allies will come looking for us.”

“Perhaps, but we’ll have to see if they can get here in time.”

After disarming all of the surviving Kournan soldiers, the group rounds them up, places them together on the ground and heals the wounded. The elementalist, the Ascalonian warrior and Tahlkora decide to focus on this aspect.  
In the meantime, the two archers, the feline and the dagger-wielding Canthan approach the civilians. The villagers display a lot of uncertainty at this development, unable to predict what’s coming.  
“Are…are you Sunspears?”, one of them asks cautiously.

Before either of the three has a chance to respond, Lekan stands up and shakes his head.  
“No, not all of them”, he says calmly. “Look at those four and their gear. They’re not Sunspears – they’re Ascendants.”

A flurry of emotions washes over the villagers, most being either surprised, confused or excited.  
“The chosen of the Five?”

The older ranger smiles as she holsters her crystal bow over her shoulder.  
“I’m glad to hear that our reputation continues to grow, even if it’s somewhat exaggerated.  
My name is Miljana Vlasic. This is Jin, Sayaki and Nakota. The three over there are Isidro, Devona and Tahlkora.”

Lekan hesitates once more, as he tries to place himself in between the two groups, possibly as a spokesperson.  
“We…have heard of you, yes, from a lot of different sources. The soldiers speak your names a lot, usually through Varesh’s messages. They’re never kind.”

Miljana emits a brief sigh and folds her arms.  
“We’re not surprised. We oppose her plans, as you probably understand by now.”

“Yeah, I know. I think the Sunspears sent a message to our village about a week ago, but we couldn’t do much to help.”

“Many such missives have been sent out in the past few weeks, as we’ve tried to gather allies. However, we don’t just want to force this conflict onto you. We’re willing to help you too.”

“How?”, one skeptical villager asks. “Because you attacked these soldiers, we’ll now be seen as collaborators. We can’t go home – the army will kill us all.”

They hear a snort from the direction of the other Ascendants, Isidro to be specific.  
“Did you honestly believe that they wouldn’t have done that anyhow? I’ve lived under the rule of tyrants before. They’ll never show mercy.”

“Don’t be afraid”, Miljana tries to reassure them. “Even if you can’t go back home, we can take you to safety. The Sunspears have a sanctuary to the northeast of here, where you can hide. We’re gonna transport these captured soldiers there too, as prisoners.  
However, we would like to ask for something in return. Do you know of the garrison to the east?”

Lekan arches a questioning brow.  
“In Arkjok Ward? We were being marched to it, so yeah.”

“Well, we have to get in there and we could use your help.”

“Our help? What could we possibly do for you? We’re not soldiers.”

“No, you’re not, but you can pose as some.”  
She lifts her hand and gestures at some of the Kournan troops that fell in the battle.  
“We’ve now got disguises that will make it quite believable. All we need of you is to sound convincing.”

Several of the villagers show clear signs of doubt at what they’re being told, probably not wanting to get involved with something so dangerous, but not everyone is the same. Lekan seems somewhat intrigued.  
“What do you have in mind? Why do you wanna get in there?”

“The garrison is currently holding several Sunspear prisoners, potentially a big chunk of what remains of the Order. This also includes Captain Amadi, one of their few officers who still lives and a member of the Ascendants. We want to free them.  
If a few of your people put on disguises and pretend to be soldiers, you could bring us past the walls, if we pose as your ‘prisoners’. I doubt anyone will question you before it’s too late.”

“Don’t you have other people who can do this?”

“A few, but they are needed on other stations, as distractions or reinforcements. Your people can make a difference here.”  
Miljana takes a few steps forward, trying to stand in the middle, so that she can view both Lekan and the rest of the civilians.  
“The army no longer fights for you, nor does it care for your safety. They would harass or destroy your villages without question, if Varesh ordered them to, as they fear her.  
Help us fight, and we can strike a fierce blow against them, igniting a resistance that will bring down Varesh once and for all. We need the Sunspears to succeed.”

Lekan is starting to appear more agreeable, as is some of the others. He lifts a hand to stroke his beard.  
“You…would trust us with this, though? We’re not fighters like you.”

“We’ve watched you and the rest of your village, Lekan. We know that you don’t care for injustice or Abaddon. You want to fight for a better future and this is your chance.”

These words are both refreshing and inspiring, enough to make him realize that they can struggle not just for themselves, but Kourna as well, perhaps even all of Elona.  
Lekan takes a deep breath and then nods sharply.  
“Bring us to this sanctuary and we will pledge ourselves to your cause. You have my word.”


	25. Unchained

The garrison in Arkjok Ward is not most fortified in all of Kourna, nor the largest prison facility available, but it does have a few advantages. One of the foremost reasons why anyone would transport people here is the fact that it’s placed on a small island over the Elon River. Getting to this location isn’t impossible, but due to the drawbridge between the mainland and the islet, the soldiers can gain a certain advantage against any invaders, making it more difficult to penetrate their defenses. The walls to the fort itself is made of stone and are several meters tall, with a set of battlements on top that allows the guards to easily aim towards their attackers in case of a siege.

Such military maneuvers are not often seen in this district, though, not even from the corsairs or bandits. Due to the other camps placed further into the land, they can easily gain reinforcements and it’s a risk that few criminals dare to take, unless they have an armada of their own. To some, these defenses may seem nigh invincible, impossible to take down and that is the impression the Kournans hope to give as well.

The truth is, of course, not quite as simple. At this time, the garrison is not even manned as highly as it usually is. While they do still have people controlling the surrounding territory and guards protecting the interior, a lot of soldiers have been transferred out of here. Many are stationed in more major strongholds or have gotten transferred to Gandara, to anticipate attacks either from or towards Istan.

When a small group of Kournan troops approach the gates, with a number of captives, the guards aren’t exactly surprised, as this happens a lot lately.  
“More prisoners?”, one of those at the gates asks. “Thought we had enough already.”

The person at the front of the squad is none other than Lekan, who corrects his outfit and clears his throat quietly, hoping to find a voice that makes this sound believable.  
“Not just any prisoners – this is the group calling themselves ‘Ascendants’.”

The guards at the walls now look a lot more intrigued and surprised. They glance at each other, before they redirect their attention again.  
“Seriously? But…how in the Mists did you capture them?”

“It wasn’t easy. We had three squads out there, trying to hunt ‘em down. They took out a lot of people before they finally surrendered.”  
He pulls on the rope attached to one of them, belonging to Isidro. The elementalist doesn’t do much other than offer a glare, as all of the Ascendant group keep their heads pointed down, in a dejected fashion.  
“Vare-…Warmarshal Ossa will want to bring them to Gandara, I’m sure, but we need to hold them somewhere else first. Damn bastards almost escaped twice already.”

The soldiers within react by giving out some commands to the people behind them and not long after, the gates open up.  
“Well, bring ‘em in! We’ll place them close to the Sunspears.”

The plan proceeds accordingly and when the Ascendants are brought inside, a few of the guards come to inspect them, being rather excited to see that such valuable enemies are finally in their grasp.  
They begin by approaching Miljana, who has often been reported as the potential leader of the group, or at least more prominent. This is, unfortunately, quite a mistake.

As soon as the officer gets within her vicinity, the ranger turns her arm around and brandishes a dagger that she was hiding under it. She jumps forward, kicks him in the chest and then digs the blade into his side, letting him fall to the ground in agony. Devona launches herself at the second, swiftly headbutting this woman who’s not wearing a helmet, while a third gets knocked back by a flying rock, summoned by Isidro.

Shortly after this done, the whole group breaks free of their fake bonds and receive their weapons from the civilians.  
“Lekan, you and your group should shut the gates!”, Miljana informs him hurriedly. “This will prevent reinforcements from coming after us.”

He nods quickly.  
“Got it. Just keep the rest of them distracted.”

The Ascendants fan out, together with Jin and Tahlkora, firing projectiles at nearby guards and keeping them at bay for as long as possible. Luckily, the Kournans are not numerous enough, nor armed to the point where they can pose enough of a threat. When the gates are finally sealed off, the fate of this garrison will be the same. A lot of soldiers fall and while the Ascendants don’t try to specifically finish anyone off, it is unlikely that everyone will survive.

As the initial wave of enemies is clear, the group swiftly approaches the cages with the Sunspears. After grabbing keys from the guards, they unlock the doors.  
Many of those who trapped in here are only sitting in torn clothes and while some have been slightly mistreated, they are not completely malnourished or abused. They look pretty eager for a fight.

Miljana is the one to address them first.  
“We can’t get your armors or weapons back yet, but you can grab some from the fallen soldiers for now. We have to keep moving, before their reinforcements arrive.”

“Understood!”, they exclaim and eagerly run up towards any items they can seize for this purpose.

After Isidro has crushed open another cage door, he tries to look for his beloved, but that man is nowhere to be seen.  
Isidro grabs the shoulder of the closest Sunspear, stopping him from going for a weapon.  
“Hey, where’s Amadi? Have you seen him?”

This soldier nods and gestures with his thumb towards the main building.  
“They’ve kept him in there for the last several days. We think he’s been interrogated.”

Isidro furrows his brow, immediately getting some rather gruesome images of torture in his mind. They better not be anything more than a feared worst-cast scenario.  
“Thanks.”

Without another word, Isidro dashes towards the building, but not before Miljana notices his departure.  
“Isidro, wait! You can’t do this alone!”

“You guys take care of the guards outside! I’ll free Amadi!”, he yells back to her, but does not stop for even a moment.

The ranger sighs and shakes her head.  
“He doesn’t think sometimes.”

Sayaki smiles at her wife and shrugs.  
“Ah, I wouldn’t worry too much. He knows what he’s doing.”

“I hope you’re right.”

While they continue to face more soldiers that appear from other sections of the courtyard, either killing or capturing those who surrender, Isidro approaches a side door to the main building. He doesn’t wait to open it manually, but instead infuses some rocks around his foot and pretty much kicks it down. In the same move, he puts his hand towards his medallion, letting fire magic surge over his fingers, as he assumes enemies will get in his way.

His assumption proves to be correct. As he gets to the first room, a quartet of soldiers are waiting with weapons in their hands for someone to arrive. Unfortunately, they hadn’t really expected it to be someone like Isidro.  
The elementalist simply jumps into the room and then stomps the ground. A wave of fire washes out across the area, hitting all of the soldiers, as well as the nearby wooden furniture, leaving flames on all of them. Instead of checking whether any of them survived, he keeps running.

It seems he doesn’t really need backup in here, as there aren’t a lot of soldiers around at this time anyway. Most appear to be focused on fighting his allies, which is pretty fortunate. When he gets to the lower levels, where he assumes the dungeons are, it is even more eerie, due to how silent and abandoned everything looks. The only people he actually runs into are some prison wardens who are stationed within. Instead of drawing their weapons against this obvious sorcerer, though, they raise their arms in surrender.

“Whoa, don’t shoot! We…we don’t want to fight you. If you got this far, I doubt we’d stand a chance.”

Isidro snorts and considers scorching both of them anyhow, but then realizes he’s not that pissed off. Not yet.  
“Smart move. Now, where’s Amadi being held?”

“T-the Sunspear Captain?”, the other asks. He lifts his hand to point it out. “Eastern corridor, three doors in on the left.”

Isidro nods, turns to survey them briefly and then gestures with his hand to the passage behind him.  
“Get out of here.”

They don’t hesitate for even a moment, escaping as soon as he gives them the chance.  
Isidro finds the door that was indicated for him and then grabs a set of keys hanging nearby. He unlocks the cell and to his great relief, Amadi is sitting inside.  
For now, the dervish is no longer tied to a chair or any objects at all, as he’s currently sitting on the floor. Usually, he might be found praying, in order to keep his concentration and calm in this situation, but when Isidro looks at him, it appears that he’s simply meditating. Perhaps he’s trying to stay strong.

Instead of a broken man, Isidro locates his boyfriend just slightly bruised and tired, but by no means ready to give up.  
“Amadi! Thank the gods.”  
Isidro offers a hand to him and the dervishes seizes it. As soon as he gets back on his feet, the two of them embrace each other tightly, before they lock their lips in a short, but very sweet kiss. It rejuvenates both of them to a small degree.  
“You don’t know how relieved I am to see that you’re alright.”

Amadi gingerly caresses Isidro’s cheek, stroking a few fingers through the beard.  
“The feeling is mutual.”

These words bring a smile onto Isidro’s lips, who nudges his nose into Amadi’s.  
“You don’t seem surprised to see me.”

“I was not. I saw your arrival in my dreams. I believe the gods gave me a sign.”

Isidro considers the response with a solemn gaze at first, before he slowly shakes his head.  
“You know, a few years ago, I might have said that was bullshit, but…”  
He snorts amusedly.  
“Anyway, ready to fight, handsome?”

“To be free, yes.”

The elementalist leaves the room and holds Amadi’s hand as they go, but Isidro doesn’t actually need to support him in any other way, as Amadi can walk on his own.  
As they exit the cell, they run into another set of guards, both of them wielding spears.  
“Shit! Get out of our way, assholes!”

While Isidro prepares another fire spell, Amadi doesn’t wait. Instead, he charges towards one of the soldiers, dodges an attack and then slams his palm right into the abdomen, making this one abruptly bend forward. Amadi finishes his opponent with an elbow to the back of the head. The other one finds themselves being thrown into the wall by a fireball and passes out.

“Nicely done”, Isidro comments. “We gotta get out of here now.”

He tries to seize Amadi’s hand once more, not wanting to let him out of his sight, but Amadi doesn’t move yet. He stops in his tracks and his eyes appear somewhat distant for a second.  
“Wait. Stay here.”

“What? But you-“

Amadi doesn’t wait for a response, as he leaves the corridor rather swiftly and goes into another room. When he walks back outside seconds later, Isidro sees a very familiar item in his hand – Earthbound Blessing. Amadi caresses the hilt of the obsidian scythe.  
“I felt its presence. It was calling for me.”

Isidro smiles and shrugs.  
“Guess it missed you just as much as I did. Let’s go.”

When they finally get back to the courtyard, pretty much all of the soldiers have already been taken care of and the Ascendants were just heading towards the building in order to find the duo. Instead, they meet each other halfway.  
“Amadi!”, a smiling Miljana exclaims. “We’re so glad to see you’re alive.”

She offers him a hug, which he returns. Saya pats his back.  
“Things just weren’t the same without ya.”

Devona comes last, mirroring Miljana’s expression and caresses his shoulder.  
“Hope you didn’t assume we’d leave you behind.”

He offers all three women a small smile.  
“Never. I knew my friends would come for me and I am glad you are all here.  
I have a lot of questions for a variety of subjects, but for now, I just want one answer – have you freed Kormir?”

Unfortunately, he can already see their responses on their faces, as all three looks rather unsure.  
“We’re sorry, my friend”, Miljana says while sighing. “We haven’t located her yet. No one knows where she’s being held.”

Amadi furrows his brow in disappointment.  
“Damn. She is not here either.”

“What about Varesh?”, Saya asks. “Someone told us that they’d seen her.”

“She was, yes, but that was only early on during my imprisonment. Both she and the General were present, but they left days ago. When their interrogation methods did not work on me, they departed.”

Isidro frowns.  
“What kind of interrogation are we talking about here?”

Amadi sighs and looks somewhat exhausted.  
“I will tell you more about it later. For now, let us focus on getting out of here.”

As he turns his eyes past his friends, he sees how another group come to gather around them – all of the Sunspears that have now been freed. They all look at him expectantly, awaiting his decision.  
Miljana smiles at him.  
“I think it’s time we prepare our escape then. Any orders for your troops, Captain?”

Amadi takes a few steps forward, so that he stands in the center of the Ascendants, in full view of his fellow Sunspears. They are rather meagerly equipped at this time, several look fatigued or weakened, but none are broken. They are all ready to fight, on his command.  
“Yes”, he says and raises his voice. “Sunspears, it is time we find our gear and get prepared for battle. We have a leader to liberate and a rebellion to win.”

Many of them begin to cheer or shout, raising their closed fists in the air, in a sign of anticipation.  
Shortly after this act, Lekan and the other villagers approach them as well.  
“Good to see that you’re alright, Captain”, he says. “We’re from a village to the west and helped your friends get inside.”

“If that is true, then you have my gratitude. What is your name?”

“Lekan. If it’s not too much to ask, we’d like to join you. We aren’t trained Sunspears, but we are citizens of Kourna and we want to be part of this rebellion. If anyone should liberate our land, it’s us.”

Amadi considers this request, but only for a moment. He inclines his head.  
“If you wish to fight for freedom, I shall not stand in your way. We will gladly accept new recruits.”


	26. Awaited tender

Warmth and safety. For Isidro, it hasn’t really been hard to acquire these aspects during his time spent in the Sunspear sanctuary and that wasn’t really the issue either. Instead, sleep had been his problem, due to the fact that he was kept awake thinking of Amadi’s fate.  
The dervish had been carried off and locked away, likely to rot in a cell. Isidro spent a lot of hours fearing what the Kournans would do to Amadi, that they were abusing his boyfriend in some manner, which he found unacceptable and far too distracting. Both dreams and thoughts were filled with an abundance of distressing speculation.

It is a relief to have Amadi at his side again, to know that he’s safe and not as injured as anyone had feared. Isidro immediately made sure he got some food and even if it wasn’t much, they located a bit of water for the first proper bath that the dervish has had in a few weeks.  
At this time, the two of them are lying on a joint bed together, somewhere along the cave floor. Not exactly the most comfortable spot in this land, but they’ve tried to solve it by placing a few extra pillows underneath, as padding.

Amadi is resting with his back against this makeshift bed, arms on his sides, with one hand running through Isidro’s hair. Isidro is somewhat pushed up against him, stroking a few fingers over his chest. He isn’t quite as hairy as the elementalist, but definitely more muscular.  
For Amadi, it’s a pleasant experience, to be able to hold someone again, especially the man that matters most to him. It is also a relief to not have to worry about their enemies suddenly stepping through the door and conjuring up some new scheme to interrogate him. He has had enough of that.

In the meantime, Isidro’s eyes are focused on Amadi’s body and not just the muscles, even if they are alluring. He’s surveying some of the bruises that Amadi sustained, ones that have yet to heal. He gingerly touches one of them, which makes the dervish wince slightly.  
“Oh, shit. Sorry! I…didn’t mean to hurt you. Got distracted.”

Thankfully, Amadi doesn’t seem bothered by it, as he merely shakes his head.  
“It is fine.”

Isidro’s eyes drift up to his boyfriend’s face and a look of concern comes over him.  
“I dunno, I’m not sure I agree. They hurt you in there.”

“It looks worse than it really is.”

“They still beat you up. That’s not okay.”

“Despite my distaste for Varesh’s and some of the other Kournan’s methods, I will admit that a few of those I encountered in there had a measure of remaining honor.  
General Morgahn would not allow any Sunspears to be tortured to any greater extent. He demanded that interrogations were conducted fairly.”

Isidro’s expression softens, as the name makes certain memories resurface.  
“Hmm. The guy at the tribunal and Gandara? Yeah, I remember him. You sure he can really be described as ‘honorable’? I mean, after what he did…”

Amadi faces his boyfriend, with certainty pervading his eyes.  
“I do not know if we can see them as potential allies, but I did witness some doubt in the General. Whether he or anyone else can be turned to our cause is still unsure, but not everyone trusts Varesh blindly, that much is clear.”

Isidro shrugs.  
“I guess that’s good to hear, but I dunno if trust is something we can ever offer them anyway. After what they did to you and the Sunspears, what they allowed on Istan and Gandara…I mean, I think we’re better off without turncoats, in this case.”

Despite feeling sympathy for this reaction, Amadi still shows small signs dissatisfaction and wraps a hand around one of Isidro’s.  
“Don’t think like that. I understand your anger, but the Kournans as a whole are not to blame, not even the soldiers.  
The Kournan military ideal is so widespread, so incredibly ingrained, that they convince themselves to trust their leader, even when she is obviously wrong to the rest of us. They are not inherently evil.”

While looking at the hand wrapped around his, Isidro strokes a thumb at the back of it, letting himself ponder the words.  
“Hmm, maybe.”

“Besides, if we descend into the same judgmental path as our enemies, using the same logic and mindset, then how are we better than them? We cannot generalize on all levels, especially when there is a potential to make them see the truth.”

Isidro hesitates, still not willing to look directly at Amadi.  
“I…feel like you’re a bit too forgiving here, but…” He sighs briefly. “I guess I kinda have a hard time to see any good in my enemies. The Guild War and the White Mantle made it difficult.”

“I know, but I believe we should give them a chance and not get overwhelmed by hate or anger. As Ascendants, we should be better than that. We fight for all of humanity.”

Just when Isidro is about to embrace this notion and admit that he was wrong, another thought appears and quickly grows stronger.  
“Hold on. I mean, yeah, you’ve got a point, but at the same time, aren’t you kinda contradicting yourself? You’ve been pretty harsh whenever we’ve spoken about the corsairs.”

Hesitation and reluctance are quickly exhibited in Amadi’s entire stance, and even if he doesn’t show a lot of it on his face, there are other clues; the silence, the slight clenching of his hand, the diverted eyes.  
“Well…”, he starts cautiously. “I…admit that there may be a certain amount of bias from me in that regard, but compared to the Kournans, they are at least not being led astray. The corsairs chose their path.”

Isidro pushes himself up a bit, to get into a sitting position instead, but he doesn’t remove the physical or mental contact.  
“That’s not entirely true, though. In fact, when we met a group of corsairs pretty recently, we had the opportunity to chat with them. Sounded to me like they didn’t have much choice in life either. Elonian society didn’t offer them many alternatives.”

Amadi furrows his brow, growing suspicious.  
“What? You _spoke_ with corsairs?”

“Yeah. Haven’t had the chance to tell you yet, but we worked together with a corsair Captain and her crew.”

“Who?”

“Margrid the Sly, she called herself.”

It’s a somewhat positive sign that he doesn’t get even further agitated. Amadi’s eyes get a faraway look in them, likely trying to recall the source of such a title.  
“Hmm. I recognize the name. We have met on a few occasions, though never in a friendly fashion.”

“Yeah, she mentioned that. For her help, we promised to do her a few favors.”

And here comes the irritation, which is obvious when his eyes shut quickly, and his jaw tightens.  
“You agreed to perform favors for a corsair?”

“Well, we didn’t have much choice. We had to reach Istan and no one else would take us. All she wanted in return was either gold or favors, and we only had one option to offer.  
As far as I’ve seen, though, at least that crew knows about honor. I mean, sure, they’re pirates, but they operate with some kind of code or whatever.”

Amadi takes a deep breath, likely steading himself and coming to terms with the actual reality of being free. He has missed a lot of importance events.  
“Yes, I know of it – the Code of Corsairs. Loyalty to one’s Captain, distributing wealth fairly and resolve disputes ‘honorably’. Those are the three tenets and all of them involve details where one can cheat the system. It is a weird principle and not all-encompassing, nor can it be fully trusted, but the Code is as close to actual ‘laws’ as they ever come.”

“Huh. Well, you certainly know more than what they told us.”

Amadi refocuses on his boyfriend.  
“Why did they help you, though? I doubt they have suddenly grown a conscience.”

Isidro snorts amusedly, being reminded yet again of what Amadi said about generalization.  
“Uh, no, not entirely. It’s mostly out of self-interest. Varesh has been pushing them a lot and at least this crew has had enough. They figured that helping us was the best way to get back at her.”

The dervish scoffs and shakes his head.  
“I should have known. It is how they operate. They never seek to do the right thing for sake of justice.”

“Now who’s simplifying the matter, huh?”

When they study each other, amusement is blatant all over Isidro’s expression and Amadi quickly has to surrender to the fact that he’s not living up to his own ideals.  
“I do not feel comfortable with this situation whatsoever, but…if you have made a deal, I will not stand in the way. I am part of the Ascendants and I will help. I suppose that Margrid is…somewhat reasonable.”

Isidro smiles and caresses his boyfriend’s arm.  
“She said something similar about you, actually. She respects you, ya know.”

“I would not go that far myself, but out of all the corsairs I have ever encountered, she is one I can tolerate. For now.”

This makes Isidro laugh and he leans down, planting a kiss on Amadi’s cheek.  
“It’s good to have you back, dear. I felt kinda lost without you, didn’t know what I should do. Freeing you back in that garrison made me feel like I could breathe out for the first time in ages.”

Amadi observes his beloved during this explanation, stroking a hand over Isidro’s thighs. Afterwards, he nods briefly.  
“It was similar for me”, he says softly. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Part of what kept me strong, what made me resist their methods, was by reminding myself that I wanted to see you again.”

This is apparently too sweet for Isidro to simply stay put, and he lies down once more, wraps arms around Amadi and nuzzles his beard.  
“I’m glad I can always be there for you.”

“It should not come as a surprise. I have told you before how important you are.”

“True, but it’s good to hear it again. I want you to feel comfortable with me.” He slowly strokes his hand down Amadi’s chest, following the contours of the strong body, running his fingertips over a few more sensitive regions.  
“…among other things.”

Amadi arches his eyebrow in a mildly curious sense, before recognition enters his eyes. To prove that weakness and exhaustion doesn’t rule him, he quickly pulls himself over his boyfriend, entwines their hands and affectionally nudges their noses together. Isidro instinctively grinds back against him.  
“Perhaps I should display just how much.”

A small but eager grin appears on Isidro’s face.  
“Go ahead. I don’t think twice was enough.”


	27. Foot on history

After a few days of recovery, Amadi is once more back on his feet and out in the field. If this was any other place, during any other time, most of the Ascendants would have probably preferred to let the dervish rest for a week or more after what he has endured, to let him truly relax. Unfortunately, the fight against Varesh and her demonic allies cannot wait. Further preparations must be taken care of, before they can proceed.

Currently, the group is out in the wilderness again, once more being led around by Tahlkora, who has already scouted much of the territory across these regions in Kourna. They’ve exited through the opposite end of the cave systems within the Sunspear sanctuary and headed to an area northeast of Marga Coast. Similar to other regions, this section consists of savannahs and the sight of the Elon River to the east. However, compared to the coastline, there are even more villages here, being far heavier populated, likely due to the river.

“So yeah”, Tahlkora restarts their conversation, after a lengthy silence, “this area is known as the Jahai Bluffs. It’s a pretty interesting place and has a lot of importance to Kourna and the people living here.”

Miljana’s eyes are directed towards the east, as she spots buildings a few miles away.  
“It does seem like that, yeah. A lot of the population is drawn here.”

“Of course. The easy access to drinkable water, the lack of corsairs and the heavy military presence are all very appealing, obviously. The citizens feel safe here. Well, mostly…”  
None of them can really forget how the army’s purpose has changed recently and that the citizens are increasingly considering taking up arms against their former protectors.  
“Anyway, first of all, this is the place that we’ll have to use if we want to get into Vabbi. There is a fairly sizeable road that goes straight through the mountain in the north. No other area can offer that.”

“Huh”, says Saya. “Well, that’s good, but since we’re scouting it out, I guess it’s not that simple?”

Tahlkora shakes her head.  
“Unfortunately not. The main problem is that no one simply walks straight into Vabbi, as there are fortifications built in its path.”

Any further explanations have to wait, as they walk at the side of a large hill, which somewhat blocks their view, while also protecting them against potential Kournan lookouts.  
After it’s out of the way, Amadi lifts his hand and points towards a structure in the north.  
“There it is – the Fortress of Jahai.”

The constructions they see in the distance are indeed very large and fairly imposing, with stone walls that are reinforced in several sections, equipped with towers and sturdy battlements. The main buildings reach far above the walls, making it easy for the inhabitants to see any incoming enemy forces, while at the same time providing opportunities to fire back against those who would attempt to lay siege, if such armies even exist. Most of what the Ascendants see are in grey or beige, but the top segments of the tallest buildings are painted in blue.

The group has stopped where they are, to give them a chance to study what they see.  
“Wow”, says Devona. “That…is pretty impressive. Quite a sight to behold.”

Miljana furrows her brow and folds her arms.  
“True, but not very useful for our current purposes.”

“Indeed”, Amadi agrees. “Jahai is one of the mightiest fortifications in all of Kourna and Elona overall. It is only rivalled by Gandara, the Sunspear Great Hall in Istan and the Citadel of Dzagon in Vabbi.”

“Great. Just great”, Saya mutters. “And just when we thought things couldn’t get any worse…”

Isidro watches the structure skeptically as well, before he glances between Amadi and Tahlkora.  
“We really have to go through that place? There’s no other path?”

Amadi shakes his head.  
“No, there isn’t. Not as far as I know, at any rate. There might be other minor passages, but I am not aware of them. If we hope to reach the northern province, we will have to find some way either through or around the fortress.”

“Which will not be easy, I take it”, Miljana assumes.

Saya groans, displaying her blatant irritation, while she rubs a hand over her face.  
“Dammit. Why in the fucking Mists would these people build a fortress here?”

Not a completely unfair question, but to others, it isn’t even needed. Dev simply shrugs.  
“It seems reasonable to me. If anyone ever wants to attack Kourna from the north, this stronghold will stop them. They can also control traffic both to and from that province. Great for regulation and taxation.”

“Those are obviously some of the reasons”, Tahlkora admits, “but it’s not all of them. Jahai also has a certain historical significance, because events that matter to all of Elona transpired here.  
This specific section of Jahai is known as the ‘Great Cataract’. This is the place where, over 200 years ago, Turai Ossa defeated the undead lich - the Scourge of Vabbi - Palawa Joko once and for all. It is a place of victory and glory. The fortress was erected in the same area.”

Silence quickly permeates the group as soon as they hear it. Both of those names have a lot of meanings to the group, but for different reasons. For several of them, the ghost they met in the desert returns as flickering images, with his words echoing in their minds. Without him, Ascension would likely not have been possible.  
At the same time, Miljana is distracted by thoughts of the lich, the Scourge that chased her clan out of Elona. If it was not for Joko, Miljana might have grown up in Elona, like so many generations of Vlasic. In some ways, she regrets that wasn’t possible, even if she still loves Regent Valley.

“I remember those stories that he told us”, Dev reminisces. “They were pretty interesting.”

“Indeed”, Amadi concurs. “Warmarshal Turai was a different man back then, one who fought for survival rather than personal glory. He became the first King in ages that actually united all of Elona. Losing him was still a great tragedy.”

No one opposes these notions, but there is unfortunately not much they can do about it.  
“It would’ve been very interesting to explore this land further”, says Miljana, “but we don’t really have the time for that right now. We have to continue and get to Vabbi, or else there will never again be a chance for us to traverse Elona.”

There is also no argument against what she says, and the team pursues their previous route, heading closer to the fortress.  
The closer they get to their destination, the easier it is to see the road that leads into the mountain pass, as if everything converges in this area. Nearby, they can also see and hear the running water from the Elon River, which goes between and under the fortress.

Sadly, their arrival in this section is met with a pretty startling and discouraging revelation, one that none of them had wanted to consider – the fortress is prepared for a fight.  
It appears that the lack of troops in the garrison that Amadi was kept in, and a few other regions around the land that no longer guard the populace, is not all for naught. Not only are there tons of soldiers patrolling nearby, fortifying the roads and the surrounding territory, but the walls are littered with them too.  
The army has got all kinds of machines, bulwarks, traps and other contraptions prepared in order to defend themselves against sieges and attacks. It is almost ridiculous, as they must surely know that no one can oppose them. Then again, this is probably only a precaution; all Varesh needs to do is hold out until Nightfall arrives.

Miljana is the first to properly express their dismay and it’s an easy one too.  
“Crap.” She sighs and corrects the cloak around her neck. “There’s no way we’ll be able to use this road. The soldiers will see us no matter where we go, and we definitely don’t have an army to rival all of this.”

Amadi kneels on the ground next to some rocks and frowns, supporting himself by holding onto Earthbound Blessing.  
“Well, technically I suppose we could let the Sunspears batter themselves onto these troops, but…too many would die in the process. It would cripple the Order and I would prefer to not consider that option.”

“And we won’t”, Miljana says, rather determinately. “We won’t make a sacrifice like that.”

Isidro sighs and scratches the back of his head.  
“There has to be another way we can do this, some other road we can use.”

Next to him, Saya is watching the same sights and she crosses her arms.  
“Yeah, I bet there is, somewhere along the cliffs. I mean, it’s almost impossible that only one passage exists in a mountain this big.”

Jin, who’s also with them, sits next to Miljana and nods in agreement.  
“An alternative always presents itself. The problem lies in finding it.”

“Unfortunately, we have no idea where that might be”, Miljana points out. “For now, this place is barred. We’ll have to start scouting elsewhere.”

The thought of giving up is not one that any of the Ascendants are willing to accept, not after all they have gone through. They’ve faced countless enemies, impossible situations and persevered in the darkest of times before. They will conquer this challenge too, eventually, but they all have to admit defeat for now.  
As they are on the verge of leaving and heading back towards the sanctuary, another sound to the east suddenly draws their attention. They hear the sound of footsteps and hooves, followed by angry grunts and the eruption of violence.

“Let…let go of me! You treacherous two-legs will not succeed! My pride will not stand for this!”

Shortly after, they hear the sharp snapping noise of a whip and a painfilled groan.  
“Shut your ugly mug, or I’ll make you carry all our gear past the gates on your own! I’m getting tired of this damn whining.”

If they turn in this direction, the Ascendants spots an unexpected event. A group of creatures are tied up in chains and being dragged away, occasionally getting whipped or beaten by the Kournan soldiers around them.  
The sight before them is definitely not one that any of them had expected - instead of other humans, it is centaurs who are being marched away. It is pretty clear that they are prisoners or worse and the destination is somewhere to the east, rather than the fortress.

Saya arches her brow in a confused manner.  
“Centaurs? What…is going on here?”

“Oh, I’ve heard about this”, says Tahlkora. “I have no idea who these specific centaurs are, but I know that the Kournans have been capturing them lately. Apparently, they’re enslaved and used as forced labor, to help build whatever the soldiers need, sometimes to death.”  
She furrows her brow and shakes her head in disgust.  
“It’s a vile practice.”

Her comment and the entire notion itself makes the Ascendants somewhat uncertain. In the past, they have had run-ins with centaurs in several places for various reasons and none of them have been very pleasant. The Shiverpeaks, Maguuma, the Crystal Desert – all encounters with that race has meant hostility and a fight. The centaurs see humans as nothing but enemies and vice versa. It’s an endless cycle of violence.

“That…doesn’t sound very good”, Dev comments hesitantly. “I’m not sure if it’s any of our business, though.”

“Shouldn’t it be?”, Amadi inquiries.

Isidro snorts.  
“Every centaur I’ve ever met has wanted to kill me. They would do the same to us.”

Amadi studies not just Isidro, but the rest of his friends as well. All reactions here are vague and undecisive.  
“I know this is a difficult scenario and that most of you have had very poor interactions with non-humans. However, I do not believe that any intelligent creature should be treated this way. It is unfair and distasteful.”

“Perhaps you’re right”, Miljana admits. “For now, though, there’s not much we can do for them. There are too many soldiers here and I don’t believe risking our lives at this point would make much of a difference. We should head back to the sanctuary and reconsider our plans.  
There must be a way into Vabbi. We can’t give up, not yet.”


	28. Shadow of grudges

“Are you sure there is no other way?”

“Not that we’re aware of, but it has been a long time since anyone needed to find one. Before this madness began, we simply used the main road, as it was the most convenient passage. Scouring the mountains felt excessive.”

Miljana folds her arms, looks down to the ground and sighs.  
“Yeah, well, that has changed now. I don’t wish to point out any flaws, but…”

Dunkoro furrows his brow slightly, as he rests his hands on the table.  
“I realize what you’re saying, but everything is easier in hindsight. You have to consider what our priorities were back then.”

“I know, I know. Sorry.”

The matter of getting into Vabbi has been quite a conundrum. After the Ascendants finally got back and told Commander Dunkoro of the what they saw, he unfortunately didn’t have any positive news in return. Alternative paths into Vabbi is a difficult subject, which perhaps should have been a concern that the Sunspears investigated in more detail, to prepare for potential disasters, but it was far away from their minds back then. No one had anticipated the chaos on the horizon.

Amadi is standing on the other side of the table, outwardly appearing pretty unfazed, at least in comparison to his boyfriend, who is pacing nearby.  
“Any reports regarding Kormir?”

“Yes, but no more than rumors, I’m afraid”, Dunkoro explains. “Some villagers in the south say that they have spotted her in a few different prisons, but we haven’t been able to confirm any of it yet. Right now, I’m becoming more and more convinced that she may have been kept in Gandara after all.”

The dervish frowns and runs a hand over his beard.  
“That is a troublesome prospect. Gandara would be impossible to infiltrate in our current state.”

“Agreed. Let’s hope I’m wrong.”

Before the rest can continue the discussion, another voice interrupts them.  
“Ascendants!”  
The group turns around towards the corridor that leads into the main sections of the sanctuary and none other Tahlkora comes running from it. She stops a few meters away and leans against the wall, to catch her breath. They decide to wait until she’s ready.  
“We’ve…we’ve got a bit of a situation out here.”

“What kind of situation?”, asks Miljana.

“Uh, well, we have a…visitor. Dunno how he found us, but a centaur is waiting outside. He demanded to speak with you.”

The heroes turn to glance each other, perhaps hoping that one of them has an answer, but everyone appears rather perplexed.  
“A centaur?”, Devona asks. “That’s strange.”

“Wait, he _demanded_ to speak with us? Who the fuck does he think he is?”, asks Sayaki.

Tahlkora shrugs.  
“He refused to tell me his name. He said he’ll only talk to you and that you better hurry, or ‘bad things will happen’. His words, not mine.”

That obviously doesn’t alleviate the confusion and actually adds suspicion to the pile.  
“Perhaps it is worth investigating, at least”, Amadi suggests.

“I agree”, Miljana admits. “But let’s bring our weapons, just in case.”

Isidro snorts and raises his hand, letting some magical lights swirl in his hand.  
“Don’t worry, I’m always ready to crush centaurs who think they can take whatever they want from us.”

Before they depart, Dunkoro interjects.  
“I shall speak to the other Sunspears, tell them to remain out of sight, but be prepared. Too high numbers out in the open might make us a target.”

The Ascendants agree with his assessment and then walks through the sanctuary, to the exit on the southern end of the cave system. It’s a little trek to get there, as this area is rather long, but once they reach the other side, Tahlkora guides them a few hundred meters away from the entrance, to a small collection of trees and bushes.

Here, they spot not just one person, but two. One of them is the type of creature they had expected, the four-legged appearance of a centaur. Compared to their brethren in other lands, the ones in Elona have more leonine facial characteristics, but are still equipped with horns, two arms and sturdy hooves. This one has a black and grey hide and yellow eyes, surrounded by brown, purple and yellow cloth over his body.  
Next to him is, strangely enough, a human. It is an old and somewhat short man in some intricate scarlet robes. His skin is dark brown, while his eyes have a lighter shade of the same color. His shoulder-length hair is grey, just like his pointed beard and moustache. He keeps a golden ring in his left ear as well. The curious aspect with him is that he surveys the group with a knowing expression.

The team position themselves several meters away, within hearing range, but enough so that they can’t easily be ambushed in one go. After glancing around the area to detect further enemies, Miljana finally puts her gaze on the duo.  
“You wanted to speak with us?”

The centaur frowns at them as he studies the entire team. This is only short before he looks at his companion.  
“This is them?”

The old man smiles and lifts a hand to stroke his beard.  
“Indeed. You’re looking at a prime example of human heroes right here.”

It appears they’re of differing opinions, as the centaur snorts derisively.  
“They don’t look like much to me. Just normal two-legs.”

Their conversation is easily heard by the group, even though they’re pretty much excluded from it. For some of them, it’s curious to hear this centaur talk, as none have ever offered them the chance before.  
Saya arches her brow confusedly and crosses her arms.  
“Uh, are you some kind of comedy pair or whatever? Is this Elonian humor?”

She looks to Amadi for answers, but the dervish shakes his head.  
“Centaurs are rarely included in such acts, least of all in Kourna.”

Finally, the old man acknowledges them, doing so with a polite smile and a graceful bow.  
“Ahai, Ascendants. Please, excuse my companion’s manners. He is uncomfortable around most humans and for good reasons. Much of our race have not treated his people well.

“Who are you two and what do you want?”, Miljana asks.

The centaur takes a small step forward, stomping the ground once.  
“My name is Zhed Shadowhoof, two-legs.”

“And you may call me the Master of Whispers”, the man adds.

Further confusion is created among the team by the latter description.  
“Uh…the master of what?”, Isidro inquiries.

Thankfully, he does not need to respond directly. Amadi scowls in thought, recognition entering his eyes.  
“I know that title from rumors across Elona. It belongs to some kind of spymaster.”

The Master almost appears smug as he continues to correct his moustache and beard. His voice drips with mirth once he continues his explanation.  
“That is one of my many areas of expertise, yes. Today, I offered information for Zhed here, so that he could meet with you. He needs your help.”

In the center of the group, Saya begins to stroll around a bit impatiently. She is not the only one who dislikes what she hears, but she is most obvious, probably on purpose.  
“A centaur who needs our help? That’s a first”, she mutters.

Miljana glances at her wife. The two of them are very much in tune with each other and when one gets nervous, it affects both, as they might know that something is wrong. For now, she gets no clear signals from Saya, though.  
“We’re going to need an explanation for what’s going on here.”

Zhed still views them very suspiciously, having as little trust for them as they have for him. Regardless, he starts to speak.  
“I am part of the Veldrunners, the last free centaur pride of Elona. Through the ages, many have been killed by two-legs like you and now there are more trying to enslave those of us who are left.  
Recently, our leader – Mitra Veldrunner – was captured by Kournans and brought to a work camp in Kodonur, an area to the east.  
The Master of Whispers has informed me of your struggles against Varesh Ossa. To be honest, I don’t really care what or who you fight, nor if you die. Usually, I would celebrate the news of two-legs destroying each other, but right now, you might be useful to us.”

Miljana frowns. At least he’s honest, but she doesn’t like his attitude.  
“For what?”

The centaur lifts his hand and points at them.  
“If you are truly sincere about your cause to fight Varesh, then I ask-…  
No, I _demand_ that you and a contingent of your finest Sunspears help me rescue our leader!”

What he tells them is a lot of information at once. It confuses the group, who certainly wasn’t ready for this kind of negotiation, if it can even be called that.  
Dev is the one to break the silence, when she clears her throat.  
“Well, he…certainly doesn’t lack for attitude or courage.”

“Or arrogance”, Isidro adds bitterly.

Miljana, as the chosen leader of the group, raises her hand to correct her hair and ponders what they’ve been told. Most are probably waiting for an answer from her.  
“Why exactly would we help you, Zhed? Unless I’m mistaken, it doesn’t sound like you are ready to join our fight against Varesh.”

“You’re right”, he says. “I’m not.  
However, if you don’t help me save Mitra, then I’ll go myself. If I’m captured – which is quite a likely outcome – I might be forced to disclose the location of your hideout.”

The Ascendants are taken aback by that revelation.  
“Whoa, what the fuck?”, Saya exclaims. “You’re threatening us?!”

Zhed grunts, stomping the ground once more, which might be perceived as a nervous reaction.  
“Damn right I am, two-legs. You _are_ going to help me, or you will be in big trouble. Do you understand?”

“That’s not a very fair situation”, Miljana points out.

“I don’t care”, Zhed responds with a contemptuous tone.  
“You will do this on my terms, or you will suffer.”

The political situation in Elona has certainly proved to be quite trying and difficult. One can feel clear parallels to the tengu in Cantha, or perhaps even the charr in Ascalon. Except, in the latter case, humans were the outcasts.  
Miljana directs her attention to the old man.  
“You, ‘Master’, what do you have to do with this? Why did you take this centaur to our lair? Do you have something against us or the Sunspears?”

He continues his polite streak, with another smile.  
“Not at all. In fact, I have great respect for the Sunspears, and you as well, of course.  
I lead a group known as the Order of Whispers. We have business and interests all over Elona. In certain ways, you might say that our two organizations have a lot in common.  
My Order and I are not particularly pleased with Varesh’s use of demonic creatures as of late, which has corrupted much of the land and created unnecessary devastation, including destabilizing the political structure. We have done our best to undermine her actions.”

“In that case, why don’t you join us?”, asks Isidro. “Why not help us fight her?”

“It is not that simple, young man. You see, my Order rarely fights with such direct means, as we prefer to employ a measure of subtlety, as our name would suggest.”

Eventually, he’s interrupted by Saya, who groans.  
“This is stupid and pointless.”  
She takes a few steps forward, standing between her group and the duo.  
“What’s stopping us from just killing this centaur right here and now, huh?”

Zhed meets her gaze with a ferocity of his own. He clenches his hands, scratches at the ground with his hoof and gets into a fighting stance.  
“Just try it, two-legs.”

“…seriously? One of us could kill you in less than two seconds and you wanna face all five of us? That’s ridiculous.”

Before any further quarrels can infest the area, the Master raises his hands and joins Zhed’s side.  
“Now now, please, there’s no need for such hostilities. Surely you can see the benefit of working together, rather than fighting? The centaurs are currently providing a major effort to Kournan production rate, by being used as slave labor that can be pushed as hard as they want. Removing this element would slow them down and create some chaos.  
Additionally, helping Mitra and her Veldrunners would make them turn against the army, to free more centaurs. They will want to join or at least cooperate with any opponents of enslavement efforts, I’m sure of it.  
For this particular mission, I also extend a personal offer – me and a few members of my Order shall assist you, by providing strategical information and backup, if need be. Accepting these terms can only be beneficial for you.”

His words do calm the situation somewhat, but doesn’t alleviate all tension. Old wounds are opening up, despite the fact that these individuals have never encountered one another before.  
“Well…”, Miljana starts, “your friend here doesn’t seem to be of the same opinion as you. And personally, I don’t know how I feel about it either. We haven’t had great experiences with centaurs.”

The only one who is less suspicious is Amadi, who now turns to his comrades.  
“That may be true, but you have to see this from their perspective. For a long time, their people have been treated poorly here in Elona and I am sure that similar stories can be told in other nations as well.  
The cycle of violence has existed for many generations, and it’s difficult to halt, but is it not worth making an attempt? Remember that we are Ascendants, chosen of the gods. What we do can and will reflect upon humanity’s actions overall. We can inspire people to change.”

Even though skepticism pervades the group and several of them would prefer to ignore the issue, Amadi’s words still have an impact.  
“You’re right”, Miljana eventually admits. “We…can’t ignore it. We have to make a stand.”

“…you sure about this?”, Saya asks her doubtfully.

“I don’t see what else we can do. We need them, and they need us.” She turns her eyes to Zhed. “We’ll help you.”

Zhed takes a deep breath, some of his hostility slipping out of him.  
“Then we shall ride together in this battle. Depending on your actions, perhaps there will be more.”

“Don’t make us regret this, though.”

“I promise nothing, two-legs.”

Dev sighs and places a hand over her eyes.  
“…off to a good start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In-game, I know that the leader is called "Mirza", but there's pretty much no confirmed female centaurs among the Veldrunners, as far as I'm aware, so I decided to change that in this story. As I believe Mirza is a masculine name in its Persian origin, I decided to go with a similar sounding feminine name instead._


	29. Where few tread

In eastern Kourna, neighboring Jahai, is an area that is known as the 'Kodonur Crossroads' to the locals. It lies in the shadow of an estate belonging to the formerly rich Dejarin family, now seized by Varesh. Many merchants travel to this region in order to trade, converse and discuss the prices in other lands across Elona. In the past, this place used to be quite rowdy, because it attracted a lot of people from all over, but recent events and new laws have severely decreased this element.

In the last several months, Kodonur’s landscape has shifted, as the fields are now filled with enslaved centaurs and captured local humans. The majority of them are assigned to take care of farming, production of gear or mining, while some have to linger in their cages, to await punishment or discipline until they’re ready to work.  
The imprisoned humans are mostly people who for some reason have opposed or slighted Varesh, or possibly the army. The centaurs are here for no other reason than being what they are.

One of those currently locked up in one of the cages is Mitra, leader of the Veldrunner pride. She was only transported here recently and due to her troublesome nature, she is still awaiting an assignment.  
She is easily recognizable too, for her black hide, the white mane, large majestic horns and the tattoos across her face and chest. Her arms have a few scars over them, from various origins. She wouldn’t see herself as aggressive, but she has been involved in many scraps.

Sadly, none of the guards really care what or who she represents, that she was a leader of the last group of free centaurs nor her history. All that matters is that she works.  
Even if she wants to fight, to struggle against their measures, a lot of her resistance has wilted. Facing such an uncaring force, who barely even offer her a glance, makes it hard to maintain anger. Her complaints are met with nothing, and they won’t give her the chance of a final honorable battle to the death.

When the situation is at its bleakest and she wonders what she should do, she hears how some of the guards approach the cage that she and a few other centaurs are in.  
“Out of the way, mongrels! More prisoners need to fit in here. C’mon, move!”

Mitra considers charging at them, for an attempt at escape, but seeing as how they hold weapons ready, it would be foolish and futile. Dying here won’t do her any good.  
The interesting part is that not only a centaur is being shoved inside, but three humans as well. Before the door closes, Mitra is sure that the front guard slips something into the hand of one prisoner, but she can’t see what it is. Perhaps she simply imagined it.

When given the chance, the new centaur arrival quickly approaches her.  
“Chieftain?”

Mitra blinks confusedly and her ears twitches, before she looks at this new male. She sniffs in his direction and then speaks carefully.  
“Zhed? Is that really you?”

The somewhat younger centaur walks up to her and bows his head in respect.  
“It’s good to see you again, Chieftain.”

At first, elation sweeps through her chest, but this quickly subsides when she realizes what has happened. She sighs and places her hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes.  
“They took you as well? Damn two-legs. I was hoping you wouldn’t have to face this. They’re capturing everyone, aren’t they? There will be nothing left…”

Zhed sees how saddened his leader looks, with her ears lowered, which is quite disheartening.  
He gives the area around him a quick glance and then lower his voice.  
“Not all of us.” He then gestures with a hoof in the direction of the human trio. “They’re getting us out of here.”

Mitra takes a moment to view the three people, all of them standing in beige cloaks and hoods. They don’t look like much and the whole idea confuses her.  
“What? These two-legs?”

One of them, the one in the center, pulls down his hood. Mitra notices the dark brown skin, black hair and the neat beard. Looks like any local human to her. Except, there’s something in his eyes…  
He also inclines his head in respect.  
“Ahai, Mitra Veldrunner. I am Amadi, Captain of the Sunspears and member of the Ascendants.”

She glances at Zhed and then back to Amadi.  
“Ascendants?”

“A group of two-legged heroes, apparently”, Zhed points out. “They’re famous among their people.”

Another human, with a more medium brown skin and red hair pulls his cowl back as well.  
“It’s getting kinda annoying that you keep calling us that”, says Isidro. “We have names, you know.”

“And I’ll start using them when I know aren’t just another bunch of two-legs.”

The third person who shows herself is a pale-skinned woman with long black hair, some of which she pushes out of her face.  
“Don’t bother”, Sayaki tells her friend. “I don’t think they care.  
You know what annoys me? That I had to be involved in this stupid plan”, she mutters.

Amadi shakes his head.  
“It’s not stupid, Sayaki. We three are the most capable at fighting without our weapons.”

The assassin arches her brow in a very skeptical manner.  
“Uh, what? Have you seen Dev without a weapon? Her arms are like, tree trunks.”

Isidro snorts.  
“Think you’re exaggerating, just a little.”

“Miljana and Devona can do more good by causing chaos outside”, Amadi tells her. “Together with Tahlkora, Jin, Nakota and the Sunspears, they will be more than enough.”

Saya sighs heavily and folds her arms.  
“Guess I can’t fault your logic, even if I don’t like being captured. _Again.”_

Their little conversation is interrupted when Mitra stomps the ground.  
“Can any of you two-legs tell me what’s going on? What are you doing here?”

Being the most suitable for it, Amadi takes a step forward and makes sure to maintain a quiet tone.  
“This entire scenario has been set up. We are here to rescue you and your Veldrunners, Chieftain.”

“Is that so? Well, that will not be easy.”

“We know. The guard that you saw earlier was an ally. He gave us a spare key to the cage.  
An attack on this camp will occur very soon, which will hopefully draw the attention of the other guards. As soon as that happens, we will unlock the gate and break out.  
Sayaki here will use her skills to acquire some other keys for us, while Isidro will set some of the Kournan contraptions on fire. That’s when we will open the other cages.”

Mitra regards him with both interest and suspicion. Had it not been for Zhed’s presence, she would have probably ignored these two-legs, perhaps assumed that they were some kind of spies. Now, she doesn’t know.  
“Hmm, well, it does sound like an impressive plan, but I wonder why you’re doing this. Two-legs have never shown interest in helping us before. Why now?”

“It’s simple – we oppose the Kournan methods. Enslavement and forced labor is vile, neither of which we can see as acceptable in any human society, especially not against other people. No intelligent race should be treated this way.  
On top of this, we are enemies of Varesh Ossa. She is trying to summon a great evil into this world and we must oppose her at all costs. We hope that freeing you might allow us to align with each other. I’m sure you wish to stand against her as well, for what her troops have done to you.”

His words do sound sincere to her, but that does not decrease her doubt much. She turns to her companion.  
“And you believe them?”

Zhed shrugs.  
“I don’t know if they truly care for us, but they do fight Varesh, yes. Their reputation has made that clear.”

Mitra nods slowly.  
“I see. Well then, I can’t say that I fully trust you either, two-legs, but if you can get me and my pride out of here, perhaps some of the other centaurs too, we will consider it.”

“Then we are agreed”, says Amadi. “It should only be a few minutes now.”

After a short time of awkward silence, one where everyone stands and listens for activity, his statement proves to be correct.  
Commotion and chaos erupt outside the camp, close to the front gate. If one were to peer over the walls, it’s possible to spot Miljana, Tahlkora, Devona and Jin, joined by a Sunspear squad, as they launch attacks on the Kournans from afar. Arrows and spears are being flung, torches are being tossed inside and several patrols are knocked out. Nearby, members of the Order of Whispers help to cause more havoc, by launching some spells of necromantic and elemental natures.

All of this is merely a diversion, of course. When the guards relocate to deal with the sudden assault, Saya slips the key out from her sleeve and unlocks the cage.  
Isidro attunes himself to the winds around them, and as a trio of guards passes by, he sends a gust straight into them, knocking their bodies into nearby wall. At the same time, Amadi kneels and draws patterns in the earth, crafting a silent prayer to Melandru. Shortly after, grains of sand surround him like an aura, which should keep him safe.

What few guards actually notice their escape and gets in their way, are pushed aside. It’s not just magical attacks either, but Saya uses her knowledge and martial arts training to kick and punch them unconscious. She may not look much to them, but Saya is probably the deadliest of them all.  
While Isidro steals flames from campfires to ignite wooden walls, Saya shadowleaps away to a nearby guard post. There, she snatches an array of keys, which she assumes will come in handy.

The next few minutes are spent freeing as many centaurs and trapped villagers that they can muster, as well as grabbing weapons from various stands. Any centaur that is freed instantly attacks their captors, kicking and stomping them in a vicious manner.  
It appears like they’d want to stage a real counterattack for what they have suffered, but the Ascendant realize that they’re outnumbered. In the distance, Amadi sees how a few guard platoons are coming in this direction.

“Chieftain! Tell your people we have to leave immediately!”

Mitra is in a slight state of frenzy as well, preferring to fight rather than flee, but only until she follows the sight he indicates. She manages to rein in some of her excitement.  
“Veldrunners, calm yourselves! We are not equipped well enough to win this battle! Let us flee and fight another day!”

Despite a certain reluctance, Mitra’s voice and commanding aura makes them bend to her will and they ride towards the exit together.  
They approach the gate by the wall at the back, which they notice is closed.  
“Sayaki, do you think you can get it open?”, asks Amadi.

The assassin surveys the length of the fortifications and scratches the back of her head.  
“Uh, I mean, I can try. Should be some kind of device that can open it somewhere up-“

Without her having to do anything at all, the gate is suddenly raised, seemingly on its own. They are rather confused by this prospect, but that is not outmatched by the relieved gratitude.  
Soon after, a man steps out from the shadows and reveals himself – the Master of Whispers stands in the opening with a mildly smug smile on his face.  
“Were you looking for a way out of this accursed pit?” He gestures at the road. “Go on ahead.”

The Ascendant trio glances at each other, with both Isidro and Saya shrugging.  
“Guess they really are spies, huh?”, Saya comments.

Once the humans and centaurs have all rushed past him, the Master not only makes sure that his fellow agents pull the gate back down, but he summons magic into his grasp as well and constructs a trap of necromantic energies behind it. Shortly after, the Order of Whispers disappear.

Together, humans and centaurs rush away from the camp, running side by side. Both groups are quite confused by the entire ordeal.  
Mitra offers a curious look to the Ascendants.  
“I never expected a group of two-legs would ever work with us, but I can honestly say that you have me very intrigued.”

“And we are more than willing to discuss further partnership”, says Amadi. “…but perhaps in a safer environment.”

“Come with us, then. My pride and I know some hidden locations.”


	30. Free runners

The open terrains of Elona have not offered an abundance of safety during the time that the Ascendants have been trying to traverse their plains. It is not really an aspect that they can blame on the land itself, but should be aimed at the unstable political situation that is sustained among the government; an unlawful and unjustified infection, which refuses to acknowledge both honor and truth. However, this dilemma has finally been turned in another angle.

After they escaped their shackles, the freed centaurs – both Veldrunners and a few independent ones – took the humans they were saved by towards an area hidden between hills and mountains, like a sanctuary of their own, but out in the open. It won’t protect them forever, but with the trees that grows in one of the entrances being able to block much of the exterior vision, they should be relatively safe for the time being.

Both the Ascendants and the Sunspears are sitting together, while the Order of Whispers are nowhere to be seen. The spies simply disappeared after the battle, without any prior warning. Somehow, the heroes have a feeling that they might see each other again soon enough.  
To begin with, the two camps that have been set up are split. Neither side know exactly how they should approach the predicament of talking to one another, which makes them uncomfortable. How does one ease tension that has lasted for centuries?

Eventually, it is Mitra Veldrunner herself who steps away and approaches the humans, with Zhed at her side. Upon noticing this development, Miljana and Amadi glance at one another, before they both rise as well. If the centaurs have something to say, these two are the most suitable deal with it. The two duos stop somewhere in the center of the grassy spot they’re located on, being observed in not-so-subtle manners by both groups.

Mitra’s brown eyes glance between the two humans, but focuses slightly more on Miljana. She studies her, Amadi and the rest rather carefully, but it’s hard to tell what she’s looking for. She simply stands there, with Zhed seemingly waiting for her signal. Not that anyone would say it outright, but they are somewhat concerned whether the centaurs would attempt to attack them. The centaurs' numbers are higher, but they don’t seem particularly hostile…for now.

Mitra lifts her nose and sniffs the air.  
“You smell, human”, she says, in a somewhat deep voice, albeit not as gruff as Zhed’s. Miljana frowns in response, but only until the centaur’s tone softens. “…to my surprise, of light and honor. This is in stark contrast to the Kournans, who reek of darkness and evil.”

Most of the group look fairly astonished by this concession.  
“Oh. Thank you, I think”, says Miljana.

Saya scratches the back of her head in a confused fashion.  
“Uh…not sure if that was an insult or not.”

“It wasn’t”, Zhed assures her. Even his mood seems to have brightened somewhat. “A smell like yours is one to be appreciated.”

Miljana shares a look with Amadi, before she clears her throat and smiles at the other duo.  
“Well, we’re glad you feel that way. We hope that this understanding between our two peoples will continue.”

“So do we”, Mitra admits.

That they are willing to say this at all is of course a positive notion, a potential indication that they might reach an accord, perhaps even become allies.  
Unfortunately, after this comment is made, the air fills with a certain awkwardness. The core of this emotion is not hard to detect from either side, but is it worth acknowledging its existence? They fear that doing so may rematerialize the inherent hostility in their interactions.

“I…have to confess”, says Miljana while breaking the lingering silence, “that this is one of the few meetings we’ve had with your people, where you haven’t wanted to kill us. Perhaps the only one.”

Mitra snorts, but not derisively. Along with her expression, it seems pensive in nature.  
“It is the same for us. In fact, during my life, I can’t say that I’ve met many humans of much honor, to the extent where they would willingly help us. This is an unusual day.”

Amadi tilts his head curiously.  
“Not even the Sunspears?”

She redirects her eyes to him, surveying his appearance.  
“I won’t deny that I know this name, and that you are respectable, but I can’t say your people have done much to aid us either. You tend to stay at a distance.”

“Ah, I see. I apologize if you have gotten the wrong impression of the Sunspears. To my knowledge, our policy has always been to stay out of centaur business and leave you alone.”

“Well, in that regard, you have succeeded, and I wouldn’t necessarily say that I disagree with the decision. At least you haven’t actively tried to hurt us, which is a preferable change.”  
She ponders the next section of her response further and she runs one of her hoofs into the ground as a reflective measure, as humans might correct one’s hair or stroke their cheeks in thought.  
“What you have done means a lot to us and I feel as if you deserve more than the usual terms we reserve for two-legs. What are your names? We wish to converse on an equal level.”

Miljana smiles slightly.  
“Ah, that’s a good point.” She puts a hand to her chest. “I am Miljana Vlasic”, she says and then redirects her hand to the others. “This is my companion Nakota, my wife Sayaki, and my friends Amadi, Devona and Isidro. We are the Ascendants.  
With us is my apprentice Jin and members of the Sunspears. This particular section of them is led by Amadi, who’s a Captain in that organization.”

Mitra straightens her back and pushes her chest out somewhat, perhaps to appear more majestic or official. She places a closed fist over it as well.  
“Members of the Ascendants and the Sunspears, on behalf of the Veldrunners, I greet you. It was an honor to fight by your side and I hope we shall have more opportunities in the future.”

She sounds pretty sure of herself and it might be that she has done this before. One who seems somewhat more confused is Zhed.  
“Hmm, I don’t really understand that word.”

“Which one?”, asks the ranger.

“The name of your pride, ‘Ascendants’. It still sounds strange to me. What does it mean? What have you ascended? You’re still mortals, right?”

Amadi nods at him.  
“We believe so, but it is a word we were given for our deeds, a few years ago. We belong to a group that was blessed by our gods, the Five, to fulfill an old prophecy that stopped tyrants in Kryta.”

Mitra briefly smells the air.  
“I know of Kryta, although I have never seen it. And you say you fought tyrants there? I find that…intriguing. Perhaps it is an apt parallel to our current situation. Did you succeed?”

“Mostly, yes. Those oppressors still exist as a group, even if they no longer rule all of Kryta. They aren’t completely gone, but are a gradually diminishing presence. They will disperse one day.”

Zhed crosses his arms.  
“We don’t know or care about the gods of the two-legs, but you seem like honorable people, so maybe they aren’t too bad.”

His words bring a certain reminder of the past to the occasion, one that summons a further solemnity to Mitra’s expression.  
“It has been difficult for us to trust two-legs, due to the atrocities we have suffered in past conflicts. We were especially mistreated by another one from a few generations ago, though it would be difficult to call him ‘human’. His name was Palawa Joko.”

Her words are interesting to some of the outsiders, especially Miljana.  
“Oh, we…didn’t actually know that. Joko went after your people too?”

“Oh yes, he certainly did, and in quite grisly ways.  
When that monster came to these lands, he did not discriminate – he attacked any living intelligent creature, no matter how many legs they had, that could be useful to him. Centaurs were raised as ‘Awakened’ as well, the name he used for his army.”

Zhed turns his head away and snorts sharply.  
“Awakened? Hah! What a twisted concept. There is nothing wise or enlightened about what he did. All that they gain is a curse.”

Mitra merely nods in agreement.  
“For various reasons, our race changed locations back then. We had to leave the fields of Vabbi and central Kourna behind, where we had roamed previously. No centaur has had the chance to return since.”

Some sorrow enters Miljana’s eyes.  
“Ah, you have my sympathies. I…know how that feels. My clan, Vlasic, once lived in Vabbi too, until Joko’s armies chased us out of our hunting grounds. After they lost everything they had, my clan couldn’t find anywhere else to go, so they departed Elona altogether, travelling to Ascalon.”  
She shakes her head.  
“Sadly, that nation crumbled only a few years ago as well.”

The two centaurs listen quite intently, especially Mitra.  
“Hmm, that is…surprising to hear”, the leader admits. “I know that many humans have endured suffering, but I wasn’t aware that your pride would know what it means. Perhaps we have not had the same experiences, but we suffer similarly in spirit.”

“Indeed. I hope that we will both be able to regain some semblance of prosperity after this is over.”

Amadi folds his arms and studies not just the two leaders, but the rest of the centaurs who walk around in their camp too.  
“Where will you go now? Do you have some place to hide?”

“Yes, we do”, Zhed tells him. “We will be heading back to one of our ancestral lands, one that is somewhat better hidden. Varesh shouldn’t be able to reach us there.”

“Will you need an escort?”

Mitra raises her hand in polite denial.  
“That will not be necessary. We will get there on our own and we’ll be more careful now that we know they may hunt us. We shall reinforce it with whatever we can find as well.”

“Very well, we won’t get in your way”, says Miljana. “However, while I understand that we haven’t exactly cooperated much in the past, and perhaps you have no interest in it, I do need to ask – would you consider an alliance with us? We fight the same enemy, for similar reasons. If Nightfall happens, no one will survive and only destruction await both humans and centaurs.”

Zhed stomps the ground, but not as aggressively as during their first meeting. It’s more to make a point.  
“We will only fight with those who firmly oppose our enslavement.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about”, Amadi reassures him. “A Sunspear would never accept such practices, as we are the unsuppressed voice of support and resistance. As your allies, we shall be even more eager to shatter any notions of taking your people away."

Mitra and Zhed glance at one another, searching each other’s gazes and soon come to the conclusion that they’re of a similar opinion.  
“Very well, we agree to your terms. We will cooperate with you and the Sunspears, humans”, states Mitra.

Wanting to make it official, Miljana walks closer to the centaur leader, one who is quite a bit taller than her. As centaurs have a torso on top of a horse’s legs, they are quite majestic and large creatures and the ranger appears fairly small in comparison. She still approaches and extends her hand, however.  
Mitra blinks confusedly at the notion, as if she’s not sure what it’s supposed to signify, but eventually she tries to mimic the gesture and pushes her hand out as well. Miljana seizes and shakes it.

“We’ll do everything we can to assist you”, says the ranger. “I know the Sunspears will appreciate your aid.”

“And we theirs”, Zhed agrees.

When their hands separate, Mitra lifts hers and peers into it, sniffing its palm in a somewhat absent-minded manner. Thoughts that she had never considered, enters her mind and she feels rejuvenated with a belief in the world. Afterwards, she studies each member of the group.  
“We will make sure to honor what you accomplished. Know that the name of ‘the Ascendants’ will be remembered, and you shall be included in our future stories.  
For what you have done, you will always have allies among the Veldrunners, should you ever need us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, in my version of this story, Zhed doesn't join them as a companion, like he does in the game. He and Mitra will return later, though._


	31. A shrouded offer

The notion of receiving a message out in the hidden lairs of Kourna was quite a dangerous and unsettling one for the Sunspears. The purpose of obtaining their sanctuary to begin with was to hide away from Varesh’s grasping reach, so that they might rebuild their forces and craft a rebellion which may be able to challenge her forces and bury her insidious plans forever. No matter what, their identities must remain hidden.

So, when one of the nearby villages, the only that know anything about their whereabouts, delivered one such note, everyone was obviously on edge. They doubted it could actually be the army, for they would not have sent a mail. If that were the case, they would’ve had marching troops and catapults at the doorstep by now, instead of written words.  
The note asked for no one else than the Ascendants to meet in Marga Coast, by one of the landmarks south of the sanctuary. The group would’ve probably ignored the idea entirely, had it not been imprinted with the signature ‘Whispers guide you’.

Despite some reluctance, the group decided to go. They were not united in this choice, as both Sayaki and Isidro thought it was unwise, but it is true that the Master of Whispers had helped them once already. Plus, he appears to know a lot about pretty much every event across this province. Who knows what he might be able to do for them in the future? Gaining him as an actual ally could be invaluable.

The location they arrive at during the early afternoon is an old shrine to Melandru, which has been abandoned for a few years now. What remains is only the rock formations of the frame that was crafted and the wilted appearance of a wooden figurine.  
Upon closer inspection, it is not just the old man waiting for them, but a rather familiar woman in leather armor too – Margrid the Sly. Out of all of them, Devona is clearly the most intrigued by this prospect, even though it triggers some measure of surprise in them all.

When the group gets closer, the duo has not yet noticed them, and it appears they’re conversing.  
During both of their previous encounters, the Master had seemed calm, confident and fully in control of the situation. Right now, his expression showcases skepticism.  
“This is a reckless plan, you know that, don’t you?”

Margrid has her arms folded already and she merely snorts at his accusation, not hiding her amusement.  
“Yeah well, don’t you know those are the best ones?”

“And the ones most likely to get you killed.”

“If you’re an idiot, maybe.”

The Master breathes out through his nose in a tired fashion and shuts his eyes.  
“You may do as you wish, I guess, but don’t expect to have my support in this regard.”

“Pff. You think I need you, old man? I’ll succeed here, with or without your help.”

He resumes to stare at her, surveying her stance and potentially searches for signs of doubt.  
“Are you sure of that?”

“Damn right I am. If I did, I would have come directly to you, not them.”

“And what makes you think they will view this any differently?”

She lifts her hand to show a pair of fingers.  
“Two reasons – 1) They’re more desperate than you are, and 2) They like me.”

The Master rolls his eyes.  
“The latter is debatable.”

“You haven’t seen their faces around me.” She diverts her gaze and her lips curl into a wider smile. “Especially that blonde.”

He furrows his brow now and the disapproving sensation increases by several degrees.  
“You are playing with their lives, Captain. Do you realize how useful these people are? How important they are to Elona’s success?”

Margrid merely shrugs nonchalantly.  
“And I’m not gonna stop ‘em. They can be heroes if they want to, _after_ they’ve helped me. They owe me, you know.”

“And you would not overlook this circumstance for the sake of Elona’s safety?”

“Hey, didn’t you hear what I said earlier? This will help Elona too, old man.”

The next second, their conversation reaches a halt, as one from the team decides to interrupt.  
“Margrid?”

As the duo swiftly turns in that direction, they see the small group slowly closing in on their location. Amadi views the woman with the most disfavoring gaze.  
“Corsairs”, he mutters.

Margrid ignores him and instead shifts her smirk at Dev.  
“You know, I demand that most people call me ‘Captain’, but…I’ll make an exception for you, Ascalon.”

Dev is unable to stop herself from smiling.  
“Thanks.”

Saya rolls her eyes.  
“Gee, I wonder why.”

When Miljana views her friend, it does appear like Dev is on the verge of running up to the Captain and hug her, but she suppresses those urges for now. Margrid would probably think it’s embarrassing anyway.  
“This is a pleasant surprise”, says the ranger. “No one told us you would be here, Captain Sly.”

Margrid offers her companion a brief and knowing glance.  
“The old man left that out of his message, huh? What a shock”, she states plainly.

“You know him?”

“’course. Everyone knows the Master. Or perhaps I should say, he knows everyone.”

Said man lowers his head into a slight bow.  
“I apologize for the omission, Ascendants, but I simply did not wish to divulge too much information, in case the note was compromised. I hope you understand.”

“Well, we do”, Miljana admits, “but it would’ve been nice with some kind of forewarning.”

“What do you want?”, asks Amadi, somewhat harsher than he intended. The reaction is not unexpected, due to the parties involved.

The act makes Margrid smile.  
“A ray of sunshine as always, eh, ‘Captain’? It’s gonna be hard with two of us using that title all the time.”

“I do not enjoy when criminals waste my time.”

“Then you’re in luck! What I have to offer will be immensely valuable to both of us.”  
She directs her gaze to the rest of the group.  
“Hope you guys haven’t forgotten that you owe me one. If you did, then this is a good reminder, because it’s time for me to cash in.”

Saya arches her brow skeptically.  
“Huh? Already? Isn’t this a little too soon?”

“Nope, it’s not. Usually, I might’ve told people like you to do a whole bunch of tough shit for me until I’m satisfied, but I happen to like your team.” Her eyes briefly drift to the warrior, who she winks at. “Some more than others.”

Saya groans.  
“Can’t you get a room or something?”

“Oh, we will, but later.”

Amadi is the one most unimpressed out of the group and he examines the corsair with somewhat judging eyes.  
“How come I doubt your statement, Sly? You say you like us, but your words do not match your actions. We are in the middle of a life-threatening situation, a scenario that might obliterate all of Elona, and you wish to take us onto some type of mindless scheme to get gold?”

There’s a small twitch of the Master’s lips, as he appears to enjoy the reprimand.  
“I already told her this.”

Margrid glares at the spymaster.  
“Oh, keep your mouth shut. And no, Captain, I won’t be forcing you to haul cargo for me, or anything like that. The old man here doesn’t value my plan, but I’ve got a hunch that you will.”

“I sincerely doubt that”, Amadi states without hesitation.

“Oh yeah? So you’re telling me that you don’t wanna save Kormir, then? Because I know where she is.”

Amadi’s expression, along with the rest, transforms from apprehension to shock in less than a second.  
“…what?”

“Got your attention, huh? Good. The best part is, I know how we can get her out too.”

Isidro lifts his hands.  
“Whoa, slow down? Get her out of where?”

“Kormir is currently being held in the prison inside Gandara, behind one of their special high-security cells. It’s one of the hardest places in Elona to break out of.”

Her words are seemingly able to give them all sorts of emotions, as the group grows rather disheartened at this revelation, some shoulders slumping in the process.  
“Dammit”, says Miljana. “Seems like Dunkoro’s assumption was correct after all.”

Trying to redirect their attention away from the gloom, Margrid snaps her fingers.  
“Hey, why are you guys giving up already? Didn’t you hear what I said? I know how to get her out. I’ve even got a plan for how to infiltrate the fortress and everything.”

Amadi crosses his arms, not feeling particularly encouraged by her certainty.  
“And how foolproof is this ‘plan’ of yours?”

“Guess that depends on how much of a fool you are.”  
She puts her hand in under her gear and pulls out a piece of paper. She unfolds it until it’s large enough to display the image on one side.  
“What you see here is a map of the interior. I acquired it from…let’s say, a certain related source, which makes me pretty confident that it’s authentic.”  
The team approaches her and takes a closer look at what she has to offer. They see the moon-shaped visage of Gandara, where practically every room and corridor has been drawn. What she points towards is a smaller area to the east, across a bridge, where they spot another island.  
“This little place right here is where they’re keeping Kormir. Once we’re in, all we need to do is get to her cell, bust open the lock and then head to the docks. I’ll have my men standing by with a boat as an escape route.”

“That seems pretty straightforward”, Dev comments.

“Yeah, too much, if you ask me”, says Saya.

Margrid displays amused expression towards the assassin.  
“Your cynicism isn’t appreciated, but you’ve actually got a point. The difficult part will be to get inside.”  
She turns away from the group and instead looks at her companion.  
“Luckily, I happen to know that our spy friends can acquire the type of stuff we need – disguises, soldier badges, prison codes. The whole package.”

The Ascendants all follows her gaze and views the Master.  
“Can you?”, asks Miljana.

The old man runs a hand over his beard in a contemplative manner.  
“There are a number of difficulties – the strictness of Gandara’s protocol, the vigilance of the guards, the regular change of codes, the fact that some of you are clearly not Elonian etc. But…yes, I can.”  
He too shifts his attention elsewhere, specifically towards Margrid.  
“But you have not yet explained to them why you are interested in Gandara.”

Margrid stares at him, almost as if she’s reluctant to reveal it.  
“Tsk. What, I wouldn’t wanna do this to rescue a mighty Elonian hero, you say?”

“You wouldn’t do it even if your own sister was trapped in there.”

It’s not like they weren’t intrigued before, but now some of them look downright suspicious, Amadi most of all.  
“What is he talking about, Sly?”

Margrid sighs and folds the map once more.  
“Well, you guys do owe me a favor, right? I have…an item that I wanna acquire from Varesh, which she keeps in a vault. It’s called ‘Lady Glaive’s Diadem’.”

While Amadi appears to recognize the title, the others all look very confused.  
“Uh, who is Lady Glaive?”, Dev inquiries.

“Her name hasn’t reached Ascalon, huh? Lady Glaive was a famous corsair leader, the one who commanded the last great corsair armada that could challenge any of Elona’s provinces.  
The Second Corsair War ended around 60 years ago, and was a hard-fought conflict, that kept going back and forth. It built Istan into the strong maritime power it is today, but also spread Glaive’s reputation across our lands and many others. The armada was eventually defeated by Seamarshal Matoha, but it is said that Glaive survived and sailed to Orr, in order to take refuge with King Zoran.  
Naturally, due to her immense notoriety and prowess, any belongings of hers are highly sought after and the Diadem just happens to be one of the few I know the location of. The wealth I can get from it would be…well, more than enough to retire, with the right buyer.”

Her offer is one which forces the team to ruminate, as the angle is not as clear-cut as Margrid would like them to think.  
“Well”, Miljana starts, “I’m…not sure how I feel about doing this sort of thing just for gold, while we’ve got more important missions to complete, but…”

She looks over to Amadi, who seems to be in a similar predicament.  
“But freeing Kormir may be one of the most critical tasks for our success.”

Margrid smiles in a very satisfied way.  
“Then we’re agreed. You get your leader, I get the Diadem – everybody’s happy. Well, except ol’ Masters here, of course.”

The spymaster folds his arms and sighs, possibly being disappointed with the decision.  
“I won’t pretend that I don’t believe it’s foolish, but this is not my choice to make.  
I shall assist you, Ascendants, not only with information and resources, but with my skills. I wish to accompany you.”

If they had been surprised before, they are almost equally taken aback by this revelation.  
“What?”, asks the ranger. “You…want to go with us into Gandara?”

“I do, and I believe you will find me of use. My skills as a necromancer is second to none and I know much about Kournan tactics.”

“But why? Are you also looking for something in the fort?”

“No, I’m not. The reason I offer my services now is because I know where you wish to go next – Vabbi – and I have information regarding a hidden passage into that land. Unfortunately, it is guarded by a powerful demon, but you are in luck, because this creature interests me.  
I want to kill the demon, you wish to reach Vabbi – it is a win-win scenario. If it were up to me, we would go immediately, but…”

Amadi shakes his head.  
“No, we will not leave Kormir to rot in Gandara. If we can save her, we must seize that opportunity.”

The Master shrugs in a somewhat defeated fashion.  
“…I figured you would say that.”

Margrid grins.  
“And I couldn’t be happier! As soon as the Order fixes our equipment, we can get going.”

With the decision being made, the group starts to disperse for now, as they consider whether they should go back to relay the information to Dunkoro or not.  
In the meantime, a smiling Dev approaches Margrid.  
“Hey there. It’s uh, gonna be good to work with you again.”

The Captain’s eyes quickly sweep the area, making sure that the others aren’t watching, before she closes the distance. She playfully pokes her finger into the warrior’s stomach.  
“Missed me that much, huh?”

“I uh…I didn’t say ‘missed’…”

With an even slyer expression, she grabs Dev’s collar and pulls her down somewhat.  
“You can’t trick me, Ascalon. I know what you want.”

Instead of explaining, she closes the last of the gap between them, letting their lips dance around in a passionate and invigorating kiss. Okay, maybe the Captain has a point.


	32. Blinded justice

It’s midday, an hour after lunch, as the group arrives at the outer gates to the Moon Fortress, Gandara. Last time they experienced its terrain, they came from the sea route, where they rushed onto the shores and broke through the docks without giving it much thought. None of them really had the chance to take in the views of their surroundings, other than the stone of the walls and the floor. The clashing of weapons, the smell of death and the sight of blood and destruction was far too distracting.

Today, everything is different. They approach from land, seeing the massive wall in the distance across a bridge that leads into the fortress itself. Outside of it, heavily armed Kournan soldiers are stationed behind stone barricades, watching the savannah for dangerous elements to warn the guards past the gates of. To get inside, they have to trick these troops without raising any kind of suspicion, but even if that succeeds, more discretion will have to be employed within the stronghold itself.

Compared to their last visit, the group today only consists of the Ascendants, Margrid the Sly and the Master of Whispers. Jin, Tahlkora and Nakota have all been left on Margrid’s boat, to help out once the team needs to escape.  
To look as authentic as possible, they march in a full squad, side by side, wearing only Kournan gear – except their weapons - including helmets to cover their appearances; Devona and Sayaki would especially receive certain questions otherwise.

The Master of Whispers, being more informed than the rest, has been placed in the front of the group, a position he isn’t necessarily uncomfortable with – infiltration is one of his specialties.  
“Halt!”, one of the soldiers shouts. “State your name, designation and purpose.”

The Master salutes, and the rest do their best to mimic him.  
“Lieutenant Namib, 3rd battalion in the Hewak division, served under General Kahyet. We are here to receive new orders.”

The woman at the barricades sees the small badge at the upper section of the Master’s armor, signifying his rank.  
“Ah, Lieutenant”, she says and salutes. “Welcome back to Gandara.  
Kahyet, huh? Heard about that. You guys must’ve had it tough with the Sunspears, then.”

“Indeed, we did.” He visibly clenches his fist. “And we aim to pay those bastards back.”

She and the other two guards posted nearby smile, nodding in approval.  
“Good to hear, sir. Head to command HQ and I’m sure they can fix an appropriate position for ya.”

Without another word, the group proceeds across the bridge, marching as swiftly and sharply as they can. Once they’re past the inner gate, Margrid smirks and hurries to his side, to playfully elbow his arm.  
“Hey, you’re pretty decent at this gig.”

He snorts, but doesn’t look at her.  
“This was child’s play. I am used to far more difficult infiltrations”, he tells her quietly.  
“That said, this was only the beginning. I am certain that Kormir is guarded much more closely, and if my intel about the Vault Master is correct, the Diadem is no different.”

The corsair Captain merely shrugs.  
“Meh, don’t worry about the Diadem. I’ll take care of that.”

The Master nods.  
“I wasn’t planning on doing your work for you.” He glances at the rest of the team. “We must remain focused and vigilant in here. We don’t wish to linger for too long, in case an inspection arrives. I would suggest that we rescue Kormir directly, but I suppose the Captain wishes to obtain her precious treasure first.”

“You got that right.”  
Immediately upon saying this, she notices Amadi’s unhappy expression.  
“Oh c’mon, no need to look so glum, hero boy. We’re gonna get the Spearmarshal too, but the Vault is actually on the way, so we can easily snatch the loot before we grab her. Besides, I have a feeling we’ll need a prisoner code.”

“I have it”, the Master reassures them.

“Tsk, of course. You’ve got everything.”

As they proceed through the bastion, they pass by several other marching platoons, patrols, soldiers locked in sparring sessions and much more. There are definitely a lot of them too, with the sound of their activities echoing across the area. It would seem that Gandara is manned to the same extent as their last attack, if not even more. There are certain remnants from that battle around, through the occasional damaged road or wall, but nothing substantial. The Sunspears never really aimed to destroy the foundations, after all.

“This isn’t good”, Isidro comments. “Look how many there are. It’s like we didn’t even make a dent.”

While some of the others are inclined to agree, the Master tries to appease their worries.  
“That is not entirely true. Yes, there are a lot of active soldiers here, but that does not mean you made no change whatsoever. I have seen the rosters and you did managed to lower their forces at Gandara, but you probably underestimate how large the Kournan army is. Varesh has simply drained troops from a lot of other forts and garrisons, hence the dangers roaming freely elsewhere.”

Most of the others try to consider this fact and maintain some kind of hope that they can make a difference after all. A lot of people depend upon them.  
In the meantime, Miljana finds herself somewhat distracted. While she walks with her team and is surrounded by lots of troops, she still detects a rather eerie sensation that sends chills up her spine. She somehow feels as if she’s being watched. When she tries to sweep the immediate vicinity with her eyes, she can’t really spot anyone specifically looking in her direction.

_“Vlasic…”_

The sudden quiet voice, as if the very winds whisper her name, is unnervingly familiar. This has happened before, hasn’t it? What’s going on here? Is someone actually watching her or is she just imagining it? Simply entertaining the notion makes her worried and she wonders if otherworldly elements are still present in this fort.  
Why would they target her, though? Why do they constantly have to bother her specifically? Has she angered these demons somehow, or whatever they are?

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

Miljana is pulled out of her daydreaming by another, much more pleasantly familiar voice. It’s Saya, who now stands in front of her. Surprisingly, it appears like the rest of the team are several meters away.  
“Huh?”

“You lagged behind. That might look suspicious in here. You okay?”

The ranger glances around her position once more, to make sure that none of the Kournans have noticed, before she picks up the pace. She lowers her gaze to the ground while she responds.  
“I’m okay. It’s…it’s nothing.”

If she looks at Saya, she can easily see the doubt on the assassin’s face, but neither of them has time to discuss this right now, so they go silent and continue towards their goal instead.  
Once they reach the Vault, Margrid takes over the role as commander and approaches the counter. Behind it, they can see an older man who’s currently checking a document with a long list of resources, which he’s cross-checking with their own inventory.

“Hey, Vault Master! General Bayel sent me for Lady Glaive’s Diadem.”

The grey-haired man blinks in surprise to begin with, as he hadn’t expected such a sudden request.  
“What? The Diadem? But…”

“Yup! Better get it quickly or one of his demon pets might come here and do it for ‘im. And we wouldn’t want that to happen, would we?”

Margrid sounds a little too smug during this statement, but it’s enough to make the old man swallow uncertainly.  
“Uh…okay, yeah. Give me a second and I’ll…see if I can find it.”

“Oh, you better, or he’s not gonna be very happy.”  
The mental prodding convinces the Vault Master to pick up the pace, search through his gear and swiftly fetch what’s requested. They get the feeling it’s completed much faster than what most people can expect. As a secured metal box is placed in front of them, Margrid grabs it with a sly smile on her lips.  
“Thanks. The General will be pleased with this quick response.”

“Good, just…make sure it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands, alright?”

Margrid turns around and the grins at the others, while she responds.  
“Oh, don’t you worry. I’ll definitely keep it out of the _wrong_ hands.”

The rest of the team stay silent for about a minute or so, as they change direction and head towards the east. Miljana surveys the items in the corsair’s hands.  
“Huh. It’s pretty small.”

“Yeah, no one said it would be big. Size doesn’t matter, though – the price it sells for is still ridiculous. And it’s all mine.”  
She puts it down into a small bag she brought and then gestures at the rest.  
“Right, let’s get who you guys came for.”

Amadi stares at her skeptically.  
“Not going to abandon us, then?”

This appears to amuse the corsair, who puts a hand on his shoulder.  
“Oh, Captain. You don’t really think I’m that heartless, do ya?”

“You do not wish me to answer that question.”

“Hah! Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. If I don’t stay, who’s gonna protect Ascalon?”

Dev rolls her eyes under her helmet and folds her arms.  
“…I can take care of myself.”

Their speed increases even further now, as they wander over the bridge on the eastern side of the fort. This prison has even more guards stationed outside of it, and all of them are heavily armed. This seems like a wise precaution, if they believe those kept here are dangerous.  
“Yes?”, the front guard asks. “State your intent.”

The leadership of the group has switched back to the Master of Whispers once more, who salutes.  
“We are here to transfer a specific prisoner out of their cell, on orders from the Warmarshal herself. We should not tarry.”

The soldiers here look a bit confused as they eye one another.  
“What? We hadn’t been notified of anyone besides the executioner gaining access. We’ll have to ask for the passcode.”

“Of course – 20, 1, 8, 7. And move quickly, we don’t have all day.”

The prison keeper frowns at him, not seeming particularly pleased with that tone, but when he checks his documents, he cannot find any mistakes.  
“Hmm, alright. Everything seems to be in order. Just be careful in there, okay? There are some high value targets within. Praise Varesh!”

“Praise Varesh”, the Master responds calmly and then walks inside when the gates have slid open for them.

The soldiers outside are not the only ones who can be found in the area, though, as more wardens wander in slow and careful patrols, confirming that every cell and cage are locked appropriately at all times.  
The group has to advance through the entire area, towards the very back, to find the correct cell where the Spearmarshal is supposed to be kept.

The bars that they look past into this cell reveals someone sitting on the floor, with a silhouette that reminds them of the correct person. However, upon arrival, they see that she’s not alone. A young woman stands in here too, whose facial features are vaguely familiar to the group – she has dark brown skin, brown eyes, black braids that are somewhat longer than Margrid’s and a red and white light armor, with a jacket and a long scarf. It appears the Kournans haven’t bothered to remove it.

The latter woman suddenly rises from her seat when she sees the group approaching.  
“Whoa! Margrid, you’ve come to save me? I knew it!”

The corsair Captain blinks confusedly at the sight.  
“…Shahai?”

This reaction is obviously peculiar, especially to Dev. The warrior glances at the corsair beside her.  
“Friend of yours?”

Instead of responding to the inquiry, Margrid glares at the Master, when she’s reminded of something he said.  
“You knew about this!?”

He simply folds his arms rather casually.  
“I know all that occurs in Elona, Captain.”

Margrid sighs and covers her face with her hands, while Shahai appears perplexed at the reaction.  
“What’s wrong?”

“Uh…I mean, yeah, sure. Of course I have!”, Margrid attempts to reassure her. “Totally my plan all along.”  
She looks very hesitant as she faces Dev.  
“This is…my little sister.”

As they cannot linger for too long, they soon unlock the door and with her curiosity being utterly piqued, Dev approaches this woman, who’s probably a bit younger than both.  
“Huh. Didn’t know Margrid had a sister.”

Shahai displays an eager grin and then rushes up to the corsair Captain, to hug her tightly.  
“Of course she does! I knew she’d come for me.” Margrid’s response is…half-assed at best, joined by a sigh. After she’s done thanking her sister, the younger woman turns to Dev, inspecting her stance and body.  
“And who’s this?”

Dev clears her throat and scratches the back of her neck.  
“Uh, I’m…a friend.”

Shahai arches her brow to begin with, before she steps closer to the warrior. Seemingly not being particularly shy, she lifts a hand to Dev’s visor and pulls it up. The sight makes her smirk as she glances at her sister.  
“Ooh, she’s cute.”

Margrid rolls her eyes.  
“…shut up.”

The family drama is of little interest to some of the others in the group, particularly the Sunspear Captain. Amadi runs to the corner where he sees the slumped woman and kneels down in front of her.  
“Spearmarshal! I am relieved to see you alive.”

Kormir coughs and tries to push herself from the wall, exiting the shadows she had hid beneath. That’s when they notice how she is not only quite dirty and slightly malnourished, but her eyes are concealed behind a blindfold. Her voice is fairly raspy as she speaks.  
“A…Amadi? Is that you?”

“Are you alright, Kormir?”, Isidro asks her cautiously.

“I…have seen better days. Night has fallen, unfortunately, at least for me.”

Amadi closes the distance to her, searching her body and pose, being unsure what to say. He reaches out for her face, but then winces and retracts his hand before he touches her.  
“What…what have they done to you?”

Kormir slowly shakes her head.  
“Our hosts were…less than gracious.”

As she is nearby, Shahai can overhear the conversation and offers an explanation.  
“They took her away at some point. Varesh’s demons did something to her, blinded her. They have uh, a taste for eyes.”

Amadi stares at the younger corsair, his eyes widened, his expression strained, and his fists clenched. Isidro recognizes this reaction, from the times they’ve faced corsairs. Somehow, this is several degrees sharper. He moves a hand to the dervish’s shoulder.  
“Love, you okay?”

The other man ignores him and turns to Kormir again.  
“Varesh…allowed this to happen?” His voice is somewhat shaky, which is unusual for Amadi.

“She did”, Kormir confirms. “The demons wanted to take it from me and…she thought it was an appropriate punishment.”

Amadi takes a deep breath, doing his best to steady himself, but the anger washes over him like waves. Isidro kneels down next to him, caressing his back in slow, soothing motions.  
“Amadi, stay calm.”

“Spearmarsal…I vow, on all I believe in, that I shall repay her for this crime. She _will_ suffer.”

The group is somewhat surprised to hear him say this. Not that he hasn’t been severe or determined before, and even the corsairs have had a taste of his rage, but this was…fiercer, somehow. More personal. Kormir obviously means a lot to him, almost on the same level as Hiwot.  
The Spearmarshal herself attempts to pacify him by patting his arm.  
“Don’t let anger overtake you, Amadi. I’m just glad that you’re here.”

He does at least soften when he takes her hand and tries to help her up on her feet.  
“You may lean on me, Spearmarshal. We shall get you to safety.”

On the outside, two people are still waiting – Miljana and the Master. It’s the ranger who reacts to a certain shift in the air, which makes her narrow her eyes. She hears more whispers through the winds, but this time, there are no words.  
“Something is coming.”

The Master watches her reaction with an ambiguous gaze, before he nods.  
“Indeed - demons.”

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, one such otherworldly creature screeches up in the sky and comes crashing down to the ground in front of them. It apparently knew what they were doing. Before it manages to act against them, however, a large obsidian scythe comes flying from the cell’s interior and buries its blade straight into the head of the abomination, practically killing it instantly. They haven’t seen Amadi throw Earthbound Blessing with such precision and ferocity before.

“Let’s get out of here and quickly”, he says, while he dislodges the weapon with one hand and supports Kormir with the other.

“My ship is waiting at the docks”, Margrid tells them. “Let’s move, people!”


	33. Cunning Sly

After a nerve-wracking few day succeeding the escape from Gandara, the Ascendants finally return to the Sunspear sanctuary. Avoiding capture was not an easy task, especially with an injured person in their entourage, but they attempted to take it slow, constantly watching their surroundings for any surprises.  
Upon arrival, they didn’t really have a choice and therefore brought Margrid, the Master of Whispers and Shahai into their hidden lair. Two of them already knew the location anyway, so hiding the interior was pretty pointless.

At this time, the group is trying to relax and get some rest. Kormir is still recuperating after her experience in captivity, receiving medical attention from the Sunspear healers, which means the rest have to lay low. Any future plans will have to be postponed until she’s ready to talk.  
Some of them have expressed serious concerns regarding what happened to the Speamarshal, that it was more than a physical trauma. Losing eyes is terrible on its own, but what the demons have done is worse, as their taint has eaten into her body. This makes the healing process difficult.

While they wait for Kormir to get better, the Ascendants are trying to keep themselves distracted. Mostly, this means finding a non-combat related activity and temporarily forgetting the stress. They’ve worked so hard for the last few weeks and some of them almost feel like they’re overloading.  
As the Sunspears have acquired a water source, Dev thought she could grab a bath, the first one she’s been able to obtain in several days. She feels like she needs it.

Just as she gets her armor off, standing in only a short-sleeved shirt and her underwear, she suddenly hears a voice from behind.  
“Hmm, interesting. What was your name again?”

Dev twitches in surprise and swiftly swirls around, standing in a slightly awkward pose when her eyes lock with another woman. This lady is leaning against the side of the entrance into this cave room with her arms folded, wearing a lighter selection of red and beige clothes.  
“Uh…what? Wait, you’re…”

A small smirk grows on this woman’s lips, as she slowly examines Dev’s form.  
“Shahai. They call me Shahai the Cunning.”

“Oh, right. Don’t think I’ve heard of you.”

Shahai rolls her eyes.  
“Tsk. It’s because of my sister, isn’t it? You know she’s not as smart and skilled as they say, right? She tries to exaggerate her own reputation a lot, to impress people. It’s not all true.”

“…right.”

The corsair pushes herself from the wall and strides closer, swaying her hips somewhat as she goes. There are some gaps in the roof here, where sunlight trickles down and Dev gets a better view of her company. She won’t deny that Shahai is definitely an alluring sight. Her body is a bit thicker and curvier than her sister’s, and her face is softer. That said, the same mischievous streak can certainly be spotted in her eyes, perhaps even more so than in Margrid.

“Anyway. Your name?”, she asks.

“Huh?”, Dev asks, her eyes darting up to those of the other woman. “Oh, I forgot. Erm, Devona.”

“Hmm, I see. That is quite a cute name, yeah.”

“I...guess so.”

Shahai doesn’t come all too close yet, seemingly preferring to circle Dev’s position from afar. She tilts her head and offers the warrior a sweet smile.  
“You mind if I come in, Devona?”

“Well, I…I guess it couldn’t hurt, but-“

“Good. I wanted to have a lil’ chat”, she says and immediately continues her stride further in.  
“I saw you fighting in the fortress. You impressed me, you know? Gotta be the strongest warrior I’ve ever met.”

Dev clears her throat and diverts her gaze to the ground, displaying a brief shrug.  
“I’m not any more special than the rest of my team. In fact, I’m pretty sure some of them are deadlier than I.”

“Deadlier, sure, but not stronger, right? I bet few people can match your strength.”

The warrior raises her hand and strokes the back of her neck as she ponders this angle. It would be hard to deny everything.  
“Well, I have tried to hone that part of me for quite some time. I always try to stay in shape, so I won’t fail my friends.”

“Think many would say that’s very admirable.”  
Shahai comes closer and closer, slowly rotating around Dev still. Her eyes are on the warrior’s face, but it’s hard to tell what exactly she’s looking for.  
“You stood pretty close to my sister during the rescue.”

Dev swallows, not meeting the other woman’s gaze.  
“…did I?”

“Mhm. I spoke to some of the Sunspears about the two of you. Is it true that she’s your girlfriend?”

She’s not sure what she had expected, but certainly not this. She widens her eyes and immediately turns to Shahai.  
“What?!”

“That’s what the Sunspears are saying.”

Dev gets flustered and starts to blush rather fiercely. Her hands move around, not sure where she wants to place them or what to do in this situation.  
“I…I wasn’t-  
I’m not sure where you might’ve gotten-“

“So she’s not your girlfriend?”

Finally trying to get ahold of herself, Dev swiftly shakes her head.  
“Definitely not!”

“Oh. Must’ve been mistaken, then. You never spent any time with her whatsoever?”

Dev opens her mouth to begin with, but then hesitates. Is it alright to lie here, on Margrid’s behalf? She doesn’t want the Captain to get into trouble. Then again, maybe Shahai will see right through her and that might put them in an even bigger mess.  
In the end, she lifts her hand and scratches her cheek, letting herself give in.  
“Well, uh…I mean, yeah, I have.”

Shahai tilts her head curiously.  
“Doing what?”

“We might’ve, erm…” She swallows. “You know, had a drink or two. A few conversations.”

“Aaand?”

With an even further awkwardness coming over her, she looks away.  
“And I might have been...intimate with her. On her ship.”

Shahai rolls her eyes and snorts.  
“Figured that was the case. My sister just can’t resist.”

Is it fair to just allow that one to slide? She doesn’t want to be an issue in someone else’s sisterly relationship.  
“Hey, that doesn’t mean anything is going on between us. I mean…not anything more. And she’s not to blame – I was the one who started it.”

Shahai stops now, folds her arms and arches her brow skeptically.  
“Seriously?”

“Very seriously. Well, she asked for a drink with me, but I initiated the rest.”

“Huh. You don’t look like the type. You seem kinda timid.”

Dev straightens her back and places her hands on her own waist. She is still blushing, though.  
“Well, I am the type. Kind of. Sometimes…”

It appears that Dev’s fluctuating security amuses Shahai, going back and forth on what she believes. It makes her walk forward and push a finger playfully into the warrior’s stomach.  
“You’re kinda cute. So, if you’re not with her, you’re not taken?”

Her previous steadfast expression wavers and hints of shyness comes over her once more.  
“I mean…I guess so.”

“Fascinating”, she comments and then strokes a hand over Dev’s strong arm, her eyes shimmering with interest. “Looking for company?”

If her cheeks had been somewhat warm and red previously, they’re now intensifying to much brighter degrees.  
Should she be doing this sort of thing? Shahai is definitely attractive and she wouldn’t mind getting to know her and have some fun with another pretty lady. She has been with Margrid, and that was an event that she instigated, definitely not something she regrets.  
At the same time, this is apparently the Captain’s sister. Sure, they’re not girlfriends, hardly even lovers, but…wouldn’t it be kinda awkward if she ever finds out? Shahai sure is cute, but…

“I uh, I’m not sure. I don’t know what your sister would say.”

Shahai slides her fingers down to Dev’s hand, squeezing it gently while she steps closer. She tilts her head and gazes deeply into Dev’s eyes.  
“Who cares? She’s not your girlfriend, right?”

“No, but…”

“So, what’s the problem? You’re free to do what – or _who_ – you want. Sounds like you should allow yourself to relax.”

Despite a severe presence of internal turmoil, Dev does not resist her urges, nor the interest she feels, and she begins to lean down. She places a hand on the corsair’s shoulder and moves closer, as their lips drift to each other. One kiss couldn’t hurt, right?  
Before it can occur, however, they are interrupted by another voice. A very familiar one.  
“And there you are. Figured you’d go snooping into this room.”

Dev flinches, quickly takes a step back and turns towards the entrance.  
“Margrid!”

Shahai seems annoyed as she folds her arms and looks at the Captain.  
“Oh, hello there, sister. Do you mind? We’re having a moment.”

Margrid glares back at her, having her own hands at her hips. It’s not a surprise that her eyes permeate with disapproval.  
“No, you’re not. Because I’m gonna talk with her.”

“And what gives you the right to come barging in here, huh? She’s not yours.”

“I’m the older sister, head of the Sly name and your Captain. Until you can surpass me, that won’t change.”

“Bah. Details.”

Margrid wanders over to the younger Sly with confident steps, places a hand on her shoulder and then begins to guide her to the exit.  
“Stop getting yourself in trouble, alright? You were already imprisoned once.”

Shahai squirms slightly, but she doesn’t fight it too much.  
“Hey, I was just trying to have some fun!”

“Yeah well, it’s not nice to confuse the lady.”  
She waits until Shahai has departed the room, shooing her sister with her hands, just to make sure she doesn’t stick around. Afterwards, she approaches Dev with a more cautious expression.  
“You okay, Ascalon?”

Dev had been watching them, but with a layer of embarrassment over her face, for being caught like this. She doesn’t look any better now, when she’s finally being addressed.  
“Huh? Oh uh, yeah, I’m fine. Erm, I know what this probably looked like, but I didn’t ask her to come here. I just-“

“I know”, Margrid interrupts her. “Don’t need to explain. You know they call her ‘the Cunning’, right?”

Dev lowers her eyes to the ground.  
“Yeah, she told me.”

“Well, then it should’ve been obvious to ya. She was trying to mess with your mind, see how far she could go.”

“Why would she do that?”

Margrid sighs and raises her arms to shrug.  
“Because she likes to play and pretend being all sweet, when she’s really quite…well, a Sly, I guess.”

Dev lifts her hand to stroke at her own cheeks in thought.  
“So, you prevented her from hurting me?”

“Nah, she wouldn’t do that. She’d just tease ya for a while, before she moved on.”

Dev nods slowly.  
“Right. And…you didn’t stop her because you were jealous?”

There’s a slightly mischievous tone hiding underneath the surface-level of her voice, one that Margrid easily detects. The Captain begins to smirk and wanders up to Dev, grabbing her chin in a determined grip.  
“Now what would I have to be jealous about, huh?”

Dev smiles back at her and carefully places her hands on Margrid’s waist.  
“Nothing, clearly. Because I find you…very invigorating.”

“That so?”  
Margrid briefly inspects their surroundings and her eyes catches the appearance of Dev’s attire, or lack thereof.  
“Nice outfit. Going for a swim?”

“Well, a bath.”

One of the Captain’s hands slides in under the shirt, caressing the abs beneath it.  
“Want some company?”

Dev may still look a bit shy, but there’s something excited to her expression as well.  
“If we’re talking about you, definitely.”

Margrid grins slightly and begins pulling off Dev’s shirt.  
“Right answer.”


	34. Upon the horizon

A prominent feeling that is growing in the Sunspear sanctuary is that it’s getting crowded, but this is generally seen as a good thing. When Tahlkora first found and guided the group to this lair, there were nothing more than the Ascendants, the scout herself, Jin, Dunkoro and a handful of Sunspears left after the disaster at Gandara. Memories of defeat filled their minds and the future seemed like a bleak prospect.

At this time, the situation has changed in several ways. Not only has the number of Sunspears grown, but their allies are mounting up. In the area that has been designated specifically for sparring, which is lit up by torches, a lot of troops are currently gathered. Not just the famed protectors of Elona can be seen here either, but regular natives of Kourna too. Lekan, some of his fellow villagers and other civilians have grown stronger and better as a guerilla group, especially when supported by Berhane and a bunch of troops that have left the army behind. They realized how wrong following Varesh was and if anyone is to liberate Kourna from her hold, it should be its people.

It can’t be doubted that they’re finally forming into a proper rebellion, one that can actually provide at least a small challenge for the Kournan army. Unfortunately, there is still the demons to deal with too.  
This faction has already had a bit of success. Not only are they gaining allies from several corners – among the villagers, the centaurs, the corsairs – they’ve collected a whole heap of information regarding their enemies’ troop movements, fortress layouts and plans, and some teams have even been able to seize caravans, including important resources. There is still much to do in order to succeed with their ultimate goal, but they are gaining ground, that aspect can’t be ignored. For others in this lair, another step awaits – getting to Vabbi.

It’s gone a couple of days since Kormir was rescued and returned to the sanctuary. She has taken this time to recuperate, but it’s difficult to say that she has been fully restored yet.  
That said, her very presence appears to lift the spirits of everyone in the lair, when she passes them by. She keeps a hand on Amadi’s arm as the Captain guides her through it towards the command center and many are ready to greet her, telling her how relieved they are that she’s still alive. Her injuries are disheartening at first, but she offers comforting words that she is not done yet and neither should they be. Most of all, she tells them not to worry and not to forget their motto – a Sunspear never fights alone.

When she arrives at the command center, only the Ascendants, Dunkoro, Jin, Tahlkora, the Master of Whispers, Margrid and Shahai are inside. The two latter were involved in the rescue mission and have therefore earned a place.  
After some initial small talk, Kormir directs her head towards the group, currently sitting on a large flat rock.  
“I should thank you all for preserving the Sunspears, for helping to rebuild them. I am proud that you’ve continued to fight, no matter what the future holds or what we have to face.”

Most of the others simply nod, but at least Tahlkora, Amadi and Dunkoro all look relieved at her words.  
“We would never give up, Spearmarshal”, says the Commander. “This is who we are and what we believe in. We wouldn’t be part of this organization otherwise.”

She displays a faint smile.  
“I know and I’m thankful for it.” Unfortunately, the expression disperses shortly after. “But also…guilty. The demise of so many people at Gandara was my fault. I realize now what a hasty decision it was to attack, to focus on Varesh’s defeat. I should’ve given it some more thought.”

“Don’t say that”, Amadi insists. “You made the right decision. Varesh has become a tyrant and we needed to fight her.”

“Indeed”, Dunkoro agrees. “The attack was a strategically sound choice at the time, before we knew of the demons. It seemed wise to me to take Gandara and strike a harsh blow against her, to win this war before it started.”

Tahlkora stands on her own side and nods when they speak.  
“Yeah, definitely. And it’s not like we blame you for it, Spearmarshal. No one could’ve expected what kind of powers Varesh had at her disposal.”

From her seated position, Kormir listens to what they have to say, but despite the words, she still looks doubtful. Before she has a chance to respond, another person intervenes – the Master of Whispers.  
“Actually, there were a few who could, like my own Order. Sadly, we discovered the truth too late and did not manage to warn you in time. I apologize for that.”

Kormir was not fully made aware of everyone who entered the room, but she tilts her head at the noise.  
“Is that the voice of the Master of Whispers I hear?”

He displays a small smile.  
“Your senses are sharp as ever, even without your sight.”

“It’s difficult to forget that vaguely smug tone of yours”, she says with a bit of amusement in hers. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Miljana glances between the older duo.  
“You two know each other?”

“Of course”, Kormir tells her. “We’ve met on a few occasions.”

On another wall, Margrid is leaning against both it and Devona, and she smirks.  
“Didn’t I tell ya that? He knows everyone.”

“I’ve always been pleased to cooperate with the Sunspears”, the Master informs the group. “Their Order is ancient, determined and noble. Few things can break their resolve and I respect that. Though, I will freely admit that they can be rather reckless, which the attack on Gandara was proof of.”

Kormir, despite her weakened state, manages to snort and smirk slightly.  
“You criticize us, but our strategies have worked for generations. Our organization has been around for longer than some nations.”

“I wasn’t saying that you would be useless, Spearmarshal. I’m merely implying that, to win against Varesh, much more tact and guile will need to be employed, whether you are comfortable with this prospect or not.”

“Yes, yes, I suppose you have a point. Now then, perhaps someone can provide me with a summary of what I’ve missed in this war? I feel very out of the loop here.”

This process doesn’t take all too long, but she gets a somewhat extended recap of the events – hiding in the savannah, finding the sanctuary, fighting in the wilds, alliance with Margrid, visiting Istan, saving Amadi, recruiting Kournans and centaurs, and lastly, rescuing Kormir.  
During the tale, the Spearmarshal mostly sits quietly and digests it all, only asking for the occasional extra detail here and there.

Once it’s over, she’s running her hand over her chin and cheeks, pondering the essence of this campaign.  
“You’ve obviously gone through a lot and yet there’s still so much left before we can succeed.  
I must admit that I’m disappointed about decision of the Council of Elders. I understand their wish to stay behind, but we could really use their help; total annihilation is not a pleasant thought. Hopefully, we can prove to them that we’re still in this fight.  
Anyhow, what did you say was the next stage?”

“Vabbi”, says Amadi. “We must go there to ask the princes for aid.”

She nods slowly.  
“Hmm, yes, you’re probably right. At this stage, it’s our only option. With Istan isolating themselves, the corsairs held in Varesh’s grip and no way to contact anyone else, I don’t suppose we have a choice. You didn’t hear from the Zaishen Order again, I guess?”

Jin clears her throat and decides to speak up.  
“Some, but not all. I spoke with those that remained in Kamadan, but they decided to stay and help protect Istan. We haven’t encountered any surviving troops out here. Either they retreated or Varesh got rid of them somehow. They aren’t ones to give up, so I fear that they might’ve met a worse fate.”

“At least they are with Balthazar and the Eternal Army, then”, Dev points out, implying that they would’ve likely been blessed enough to enter the fire god’s realm.

“Then Vabbi is the only place with enough power to truly challenge Kourna”, says Kormir, “if they work with us and Istan. The main issue is of course to find a way into the north, now that the main route is sealed off. And then you have the challenge of actually convincing them that fighting is the best way forward. The princes have never been ones to easily unite behind the same cause.”

Miljana glances at the spymaster in the room.  
“Master, you said something about another passage, right?”

He inclines his head.  
“Indeed. There’s a deep cave system far to the east, one that smugglers tend to use. It was quite well concealed in the past, so that the Kournans wouldn't find it. I know the way, of course, and I’ll guide you through the caverns. I’m interested in your mission and I want to see you succeed.”

“You realize that we’ll be travelling a lot on foot, yes? In case that’s too much for you.”

The old man folds his arms and looks amused at her.  
“Think my age would prevent me from joining you on long treks? I assure you, young lady, that these old legs can carry me much further than most of your age.”

She seems to return the same emotion towards him.  
“I guess we’ll see how true that statement is, huh?”

“Last time we spoke, you said something about a demon, right?”, asks Dev.

He nods briefly.  
“Yes, and a rather competent one. While smugglers used to roam in those tunnels, the Kournan army located them not too long ago and seized the entire area. Both troops and demons were sent inside to secure it, in case anyone would try to traverse the region. Luckily, it is not as well-guarded as Jahai.  
The foremost obstacle is a powerful servant of Abaddon, one known as ‘the Hunger’. I have been hunting it for quite a while and I’m most eager to destroy it once and for all.”

The rest of them notice how Kormir twitches slightly and her body freezes up.  
“Is that…really its name?”

“It is, indeed.”

She inhales sharply and swallows, prior to responding.  
“…then it is the demon who took my sight away.”

Silence suddenly surrounds the room, as none of them had expected to receive such information at this time. Most of the others appear doubtful of the idea, but Amadi grows much more confident about what needs to be done.  
“Then I shall return the favor when we face it”, Amadi says with an even tone. “It shall not escape justice.”

“Good”, says the Master. “Death is the only thing it deserves. I look forward to working together to achieve this goal, Captain.”

Miljana turns towards the Master again, having another topic on her mind.  
“Before we go, I’d like to know more about the Vabbian princes. We’ve heard their names, but virtually nothing regarding the details. I assume you have more.”

“Naturally, as I’ve met all of them on different occasions.  
While commonly referred to as merchant ‘princes’ or ‘princesses’, the correct term would be Clanmarshals, a Vabbian tradition that began with Amaki Voss long ago. There are three of them right now, who indirectly rule the province with gold and influence – Prince Mehtu the Wise, Prince Ahmtur the Mighty and Prince Bokka the Magnificent.”

Sayaki is standing behind Miljana, with her arms wrapping around her wife’s waist. She snorts amusedly.  
“Fancy titles, huh? Not even our Emperor uses flashy stuff like that.”

“Perhaps not, but they aren’t leaders in the same fashion and therefore must distinguish themselves.  
Mehtu is in charge of the Great Library of Chokin and is known to many as an enlightened scholar and researcher, who delves into all kinds of fascinating lore. Some see him as cold and calculating, but it probably has more to do with the fact that he’s not very charismatic. He’s not a bad man, but tends to focus on his studies and only ever acts when he has analyzed the situation thoroughly.”

They hear how Tahlkora clears her throat now.  
“Uh, I’ve…heard that he can be convinced if one provide enough evidence for any claims. He’s very logical and welcomes people of the same mindset.”

There’s an amused glint in the Master’s eyes as he looks at the young scout, but he doesn’t comment on this.  
“Next is Ahmtur. His place of power is in the Citadel of Dzagon, one of the mightiest military installation in Elona. He’s a warrior, a commander and a soldier, one who enjoys fighting more than anything else. Defensive measures bore him, and I believe the prospect of war will make him very intrigued. To convince him to fight shouldn’t be difficult, but it will be more so to make him see that joining us is the better choice.”

Miljana sighs.  
“He sounds a bit like our old King, to be honest. Adelbern was also always eager to go on the offensive, even when it was unwise.”

“Lastly is Bokka, and if I should be honest, he’s probably the least likely to work with us.”

“How so?”

“He’s from the Pleasure City of Makuun, and out of the three, he’s the wealthiest businessman, with lots of resources. However, Bokka focuses only on a few specific aspects – gold, art and his own desires. He cares little for war and the political situation, as long as he can maintain his position. Fighting against Varesh will probably be very unlikely for him, unless he’s given a very good reason. Even if we manage to find one, it’s very possible that he’ll simply cut and run.  
Bokka is the type of person who’ll side with whichever faction seems most likely to win rather than what’s viewed as morally correct. Right now, that is clearly Varesh, and your mission will be to convince him otherwise.”

After his explanation is done, the entire group ponders what’s been said, realizing what tasks lie before them.  
“Guess we have our goal set for us, then”, Miljana comments. “There’s a lot of work ahead, in order to succeed.”

Dunkoro crosses his arm and sits down on his makeshift table.  
“I wish you luck on your journey. Personally, I will remain here. The people still need me to maintain this rebellion and I can’t leave them behind. If we don’t fight, then there will be nothing left for the Vabbians to ally with.”

Miljana nods without hesitation.  
“You’re right, of course. We promise that we’ll hurry back as soon as we can.”

“I shall remain as well”, Kormir reveals. “At least for now. Currently, my injuries are too great, and I wouldn’t be much use to you like this. All I can do is give support for the rebellion.”

“And we are thankful for it”, Dunkoro responds. “I’m sure you and I have much to discuss, Spearmarshal.”

From one of the walls, Shahai pushes herself away and approaches the same woman.  
“I’ll stick around as well. I have some healing skills and I’ll help look after ol’ Kormir here.”

“Make sure you don’t damage her, sis”, Margrid comments. “Don’t need the Sunspears getting pissed off at us too.”

In the meantime, Tahlkora approaches Miljana.  
“If you don’t mind, I’ll join your journey to Vabbi.”

The ranger actually looks a little surprised at this choice.  
“Are you sure? The Sunspears will still need talented scouts.”

“I know, but…Vabbi is my homeland. I want to see it again and help out.”

This is a notion that Miljana can understand and she smiles when she places her hand on the scout’s shoulder.  
“Then we’re not gonna get in your way. You’re with us, Tahlkora.”


	35. Insatiable

For quite some time, the Bahdok Caverns have been used for purposes outside the legal. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to describe them as a way to circumvent the Kournan army’s control.  
Smugglers and corsairs have utilized this area to get between Vabbi and Kourna, transferring valuable goods, avoiding taxes and the potential confiscation of items that the army will not allow. Due to secretive nature of the lair, no one really knows the history of this place, but one can assume that it could have been used during many sieges too, like Palawa Joko’s rise.  
Unfortunately, all this has changed.

The Ascendant group and their allies are currently sneaking through the caverns, trying to get to the end undetected. While most of the corridors are rather thin and provide very little camouflage, there are a lot of them, which allows the team to pick alternatives and stay in the shadows for as long as possible. They have to make fairly frequent stops, as they try to study their surroundings and wait for the perfect opportunity to proceed unnoticed.

It becomes clear during the pauses how much has altered. The whole area is closely watched, with the majority of the guards being Kournan soldiers, but there are also a bunch of corsairs. When cornered, it seems like the pirates will not oppose Varesh’s tyranny. Margrid spat on the ground and cursed under her breath immediately upon noticing this development. She considers them lousy scum, who would rather cower to the Warmarshal’s power than cling to freedom. That’s not what corsairs should be about.

An even more worrying element is the fact that this cave system is not only guarded by humans, but also the same weird people created by pure energy that they saw in Gandara. There are no more than a few dozen altogether, but the fact that they’re here is still a concern.  
“What the hell?”, whispers Sayaki from the rock she’s hiding behind. “Those things again? What’re they even doing here?”

To her right, the Master of Whispers responds.  
“They’re demons, agents of Abaddon.”

Miljana is sitting fairly close to his position and she studies him curiously.  
“Do you know anything about them?”

He doesn’t return her gaze, but instead keeps his focus on their enemies.  
“They won’t be particularly pleasant to face in here. Let’s hope we won’t have to.”

Their journey continues after this, and thankfully, their stealthy status goes with them. While their opponents have placed a lot of sentries everywhere, they haven’t done a particularly thorough job, which leaves a lot of breaches for a group like this to exploit. This is only temporary.  
Eventually, they arrive at a passage where they have to stop, as the road narrows into one single path. There will be no way to divert themselves from it, if they really aim to reach the other end.

This route is not only barred by troops, but another huge entity – a demon. Strangely enough, the shape is somewhat familiar to the group, as they believe they saw it at Gandara. It’s a four-legged creature, with bent tendrils, tentacles and jagged spikes over its back. It has a huge maw filled with fangs, but no eyes. The long tail behind it whips back and forth, being just as sharp as the objects across its body.

This demon isn’t just walking around, for it shocks the group by opening its mouth and emitting a voice. It is a deep and echoing sound, as if it speaks from another location and the body is merely used as a vessel.  
“Cease your agitated motions, mortal. I cannot concentrate.”

Despite the menacing nature of it, its tone is fairly calm and even. Most of the nearby soldiers react with uncertainty, flinching and backing away. The only one who doesn’t is a human in fancier gold and red armor, wrapped in blue cloth. His expression does grow somewhat strained, though.  
“This endeavor is pointless, hound. There’s not a chance that they’re coming through here! By now, the damn Sunspears have likely already reached Vabbi. I should’ve never listened to you…”

“Keep your mouth shut and obey, mortal”, the demon tells him in a harsher tone. It doesn’t look at him directly, though. “Your wishes and opinions are not important. I know what my instincts tell me, and they are correct.”

The human glares at him, hands clenched somewhat, as if reacting with indignation at such insolence being aimed at him…but also being unable to object. This creature could tear him apart in a second.  
“I…would never oppose the Warmarshal’s orders, of course, but it seems unlikely that they’ll come through this region. Surely, they must’ve understood how heavily guarded-“

“You’re wrong. When I feasted on the eyes of their leader, I saw the truth and I know it is only a matter of time.”

In the shadows, Amadi suddenly widens his eyes and immediately turn towards the Master.  
“What is it talking about? Does it mean…?”

He expected the Master to know and the expression that comes over the old man displays his concession. He exhales through his nose.  
“Yes. This is the Hunger, the demon that tortured Kormir and stole her sight.”

Immediately upon hearing it, Amadi unsheathes Earthbound Blessing and takes it into his hand with a fierce grip.  
“Then we have our target”, he states with calm determination. Shortly after, he closes his eyes and speaks in mumbled whispers. Due to Isidro’s close proximity, he can hear the prayers to the Five that the dervish utters.

Devona’s eyes are directed towards another individual, though.  
“Who’s the guy he’s talking to? Looks like a commander of some sort.”

Margrid stands next to her, with her hands on the hilts to her twin blades attached to her belt.  
“I recognize him. It’s General Bayel, the man in charge of Gandara when Varesh isn’t around. He’s a pretty well-trained combatant, so we should be cautious.”  
She glances the warrior.  
“Heard a rumor that he used to live in Ascalon for a while, actually. Not sure how true that is.”

Dev returns her gaze with a bit of surprise.  
“Really? I’ve never heard of him. Then again, our nation was pretty big, so who knows? If he’s a good fighter, perhaps I should be the one to face him, though.”

“Sure, but just be careful. They say he rose in the ranks based on his ruthlessness, which impressed Varesh.”

Before further discussions can proceed, they hear loud snorting and sniffing noises from the Hunger, who begins to turn towards the direction of their hideout.  
“Open your eyes, General. We have company.”

Bayel looks fairly confused as he whirls to face the correct destination.  
“What?!”

The Master sighs from his cover.  
“I suppose this couldn’t last forever.”

Seeing no reason to remain concealed, they leap out from their positions, with Amadi jumping first and places himself at the front.  
“We are the Ascendants”, Amadi tells them in a confident voice. “You will let us through or we will be inclined to take you down by force.”

The General gestures with his hand for the rest of his troops.  
“Soldiers of Kourna, spread out! Do not let these traitors pass!”

There aren’t many troops in this specific location, but further into the cavern, they can already hear movement. More will be coming.  
The Master walks up next to Amadi and points at the demon.  
“I have hunted you for too long, Hunger. It’s time to end your corruption upon our world.”

The demon growls.  
“Hmph. Threats from mortals matter little. I have powers beyond your imagination.”

“Is delusion a staple among demons, or is that just you?”

For a second or two, the air seems to stand still as the two forces scrutinize and size each other up, sensing the familiar calm before the storm.  
The one to make the first move is the Hunger, who immediately attempts to charge into its hunter. Fortunately, the Master isn’t slow to react, summoning runes of necromantic energy in the air, which he plants on the ground and crafts a bone wall that the demon slams into, rather than the spymaster himself. He follows this up by lifting a dagger from his belt, which he cuts his own hand with and uses the blood to summon a dark haze that sweeps over the otherworldly creature.

In the meantime, Dev is the one to prevent General Bayel’s charge, facing him in melee combat, while the rest of the team attempt to divide themselves across all of the soldiers.  
Isidro is the only one to turn towards the tunnel, where more soldiers are coming from. Crafting a spell that connects him to the earth, he pulls down large sections of the roof that crash to the floor and seals the passage off. Afterwards, he smirks and wipes his hands in satisfaction.

“Sorry, friends, not today. This fight isn’t for you.”

While the Master is quite a competent fighter, it’s not an easy task to take care of something so massive and sturdy as the Hunger alone. That is why Amadi joins this fight and when the demon doesn’t notice him, he slides in on its flank, slashing deeply into its side with the tip of the scythe’s blade.  
The creature howls in rage and pain and while it isn’t fast enough to turn towards the dervish, it doesn’t need to – as black blood drips out of it, this liquid forms into twisted limbs and claws that desperately attempt to stab him. Amadi is forced to retreat, but not just for this reason; the demon is also surrounded by a foul stench, an aura that stings his senses if he gets too close.

While Margrid, Tahlkora and Jin do their best to deal with the soldiers, Miljana has noticed how a handful of purple energy-based winged entities have managed to slip through and they fly up to the roof, trying to attack from above. The ranger raises her crystalline weapon and fires after them, piercing at least one, which incapacitates it, but also makes her gain the attention of the rest.  
The first one was easy to hit, due to her attack being an ambush, but the next ones prove far more challenging. These demons can’t just fly, but are extremely fast. They don’t just evade either, but also parry her arrows with their weapons, which seems almost impossible to her. She may be able to control her projectiles mentally, but it’s like they can read her mind and predict her moves.

Eventually, one of them lands on the ground right in front of her and while she aims her next shot right at it, she hesitates. She gazes into its mask, with pink lights being emitted from the six holes. In the depths of its eyes, she can see fluctuating images, of a landscape she doesn’t quite recognize at first. The longer she looks, the more she believes she gains internal pictures, visions. A noise accompanies them too – is that the sound of waves? Is it trying to show her the ocean?

Due to her indecision and failure to fire, while she attempts to understand the implications, one of its comrades has snuck up behind her. Instead of attacking, it wraps its arms around her and locks her in a steady hold, as it attempts to disarm her.  
“No! Let go!”, she yells.

It pulls its helmeted head very close to her, and whispers to her through an eerie distance.  
_“Vlasic.”_

Terror appears over her face and she pauses only for the briefest moment, before she continues her struggles.  
“What?! How are you-”

The volume increases.  
_“Vlasic.”_

“How do you know my name?! What do you want?!”

The one in front of her stops only a few meters away and reaches out with a hand.  
_“Come…the Lord beckons...”_

Luckily, Miljana isn’t alone and from its left flank, another woman comes flying through the air, kicking it right in the abdomen. A furious expression adorns Sayaki’s face and shortly before the other creatures can react, she tosses one of the Bloodcursed Fangs towards the one holding the ranger, hitting it in the shoulder.  
“You leave my wife alone, assholes!”

Miljana stumbles forward after she gets loose and hurries up to Saya’s side.  
“Thanks for the save.”

“Anytime!”

Dev’s battle against the General almost ends in disaster as well. She appears to be winning at first, but the older man is more cunning than she gives him credit for. She is seemingly stronger than him, but he is fairly fast. He uses her attacks to his advantage, making her hit weak points in the cave, so that stalagmites and natural pillars fall down on top of her. This may not put her out of the fight, but at least stagger her enough for him to flank her. He slashes her across the waist, opening a fairly sizeable wound, which hampers her abilities.

If the General thought she fought alone, though, he is mistaken. Before he can cause any further damage, another woman jumps out of the shadows and swings her blades around – Margrid strikes him furiously and if he can be deemed as fast, the corsair is practically a whirlwind.  
The Captain disarms his shield, avoids his subsequent attacks, spins around him and digs her blade right into his back. She doesn’t hesitate to finish him.

After she’s done, she quickly hurries up to Dev and helps the warrior to her feet.  
“You okay, Ascalon?”

With gritted teeth, Dev rises and supports herself with her hammer.  
“Yeah, I’m…I’m fine. Bastard tricked me. Kinda humiliating, actually…”

Margrid smiles faintly, but the wavering nature of it still reveals her concern. She caresses Dev’s cheek tenderly.  
“Had me scared there for a while. Please don’t do that again.”

“Heh, I’ll try.”

In the center of the battlefield, the fiercest of the fights occur between the demon and three humans – the Master, Amadi and Isidro. Its many gifts granted from Abaddon makes the Hunger a dangerous foe that shifts and distorts reality around it, giving them all a glimpse of what might happen if its god wins. Luckily, the men are fairly capable combatants too.  
Isidro uses the enchanted waters of the Lifespring to summon ice which he slows down its movements with. This opens a gap in its defenses, which Amadi seizes and charges into. He blesses his scythe with the piercing winds of Dwayna, which carves an even large wound onto the front of its curved appearance. Before it can truly turn this attack back against him, the Master has prepared deathly curses, which he fills the demon’s interior with.

With so much destructive energy weakening its body, the Hunger soon can’t take anymore. As much of its stamina and life essence has been drained, it eventually stumbles and falls to the dusty ground with a heavy thud. It takes a few strained and painful gasps, before emitting a final warning.  
“You have…only delayed the inevitable. Lord Abaddon will…”

And that’s where it ends. The body stops moving, all sound from it ceases and part of its hide appears to whither away. The Master emits satisfied breath.  
“Now that was one magnificent hunt. Each one always makes me feel more alive.”

Isidro wipes some sweat from his brow.  
“Well, it was hard work, I’ll give ya that! You do this all the time? I don’t envy your job.”

Amadi, on the other hand, closes his eyes and puts a fist to his chest.  
“Kormir is avenged. Praise the Five for this victory.”

The Master doesn’t comment on this choice of words, but instead gestures for the entire group to follow him.  
“Alright, let’s hurry to the exit before the rest of the troops manage to dig their way through. Vabbi awaits.”


End file.
